


Crystal Gems X Reader | No Rest for the Weary

by Kookywood



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookywood/pseuds/Kookywood
Summary: Y/n's attempt to be a good person in a wold full of evil backfires and is forced to move to Beach City. Unbeknownst to them, they are about to embark on a journey of grand proportion and unlock some underwhelming powers they will use to help the Crystal Gems and their ongoing battle to protect Earth! Of course, they get a little help along the way.





	1. Chapter 1: Beach City

_Y/n awoke from their peaceful nap with a jolt, taking a deep breath as they examined their surroundings. Nothing in the area looked like the train they were sitting on previously. It looked like the landscape was only composed of pink clouds with pink mountains in the background. Carefully, Y/n put one foot forward to test the ground, to their surprise, the cloud acted as a solid surface, keeping them up._

_"Y/n, I'm so glad you're here," A calm, feminine voice stated from behind. Y/n quickly spun around to meet the owner of the voice; it was a tall woman, at least 8 feet tall, her long hair was pink, with a few complex curls over her shoulders, she wore a white and pink dress with some kind of gemstone in the center, a star surrounding it, "Don't be alarmed, you are safe, fast asleep on the train. My name is Rose Quartz, you're heading to Beach City, correct?"_

_"Uh," Y/n fidgeted with their hands, "I'm stopping in Empire City, then taking a bus to Beach City, yes,"_

_"You have quite the year ahead of you, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz told, "You'll go on such amazing adventures, make wonderful bonds with the populace, including my old friends," Rose Quartz chuckled a bit as she moved forward and took Y/n's hands in hers, "You'll even meet my son. You two will get along very well. He should be meeting us here very soon," Rose Quartz gently moved her thumbs over the top of_

_"Where is here, exactly?" Y/n asked sheepishly_

_"Don't worry about that, you are in between your human mind and reality, a place only we can exist in," Rose Quartz told. Just as she finished her a sentence a light sound chimed as a pillar of light appeared. "Oh! There's my Steven," Rose Quartz smiled with glee, "Steven! Over here, please," She beckoned him_

_"Mom? Wh-what's going on?" The kid asked, his hair was black and bushy, he was wearing flip-flops, a red shirt with a yellow star, and cut-off jeans_

_"This is Y/n," Rose Quartz introduced, "Y/n this is Steven. They will be moving to Beach City very soon, I expect you to look after them,"_

_"I didn't hear anything about a Y/n moving into town," Steven frowned, "Wait, look after them? They're like... uh, a lot older than me!"_

_"That doesn't mean you can't look out for them, help them get settled," Rose Quartz told, "You'll do that for me, won't you, Steven?"_

_"I- I will, mom! I'll do it!" Steven cheered, "We're gonna have a lot of fun, Y/n!"_

_"Yes, you two will," Rose Quartz giggled, "Ah, My little Y/n... There's so much more I want to say to you, but it's time for you to awake; you're almost at your stop. We will meet again, then I will explain all,"_

_\-----_

"Now entering Empire City, now entering Empire City Station," A voice chimed over the train intercom.

Y/n wiped their eyes and blinked a few times, getting their vision back into focus. Y/n glanced at their watch, seeing the time as 8:30 AM. Y/n stood and stretched, trying to wake their muscles up from the six-hour train ride and get them ready for a two hour bus ride to Beach City, "Alright, get over here," Y/n mumbled as they stretched up to the overhead compartment, grabbing their small duffel bag and bringing it down to their lap as they sat again. Y/n looked out of the train window to see the amazing sight of Empire City, they leaned back in their chair and scoffed, thinking to them-self, _"Why couldn't I be moved here,"_  The train came to a stop and the doors opened, Y/n sighed as they grabbed their bag and walked off the train, shielding their eyes from the sun as they made their way outside of the train station. Y/n pulled out their phone and opened the navigation app. 

"You will arrive at Green Line Bus Stop, in approximately 3 minutes," The electronic voice emanated from Y/n's phone and showed the directions needed to be made

"They just couldn't have a train station in Beach City, could they?" Y/n mumbled in frustration as they began the short trek to the bus. It wasn't a too long of a trek, of course, Y/n arrived at the stop before they knew it. Surprisingly for Y/n, the bus arrived about a minute later. They stopped on and hand their pass to the bus driver.

"Beach City, huh? Going a little vacation?" The driver asked

"I wish, I got sent down here," Y/n told as they looked around the empty bus

"Sent down there? What'd you mean?" The driver asked

"It's a long story," Y/n sighed as they walked to the back of the bus and sat down. Y/n clenched their eyes shut and rubbed their forehead in frustration. Sometimes, Y/n could still hear that girl's voice, the one calling for help 5 months ago. Y/n sighed as a quick flash of the situation played in their mind

_"Damn brat! I'll sue!" A gruff voice barked in Y/n's head_

Y/n opened their eyes and shook away the memories, _"I don't need to relive that,"_

_~One Bus Ride Later~_

"Thank you, sir," Y/n waved to the bus driver as they stepped off the bus

"Of course! Enjoy your time in Beach City," He said as he closed the doors.

"Alright, take me to my new house," Y/n sighed as they punched in the address their parents' gave them, "Oh, just around the corner," They muttered as they walked down the street until the found the house with the same numbers as the one given to them. Y/n knocked on the door loudly and waited for a couple of seconds, but no one answered. Y/n tried to doorbell, but still nothing.

"You looking for Mr. Fryman?" A mailman asked as he came up to the mailbox and stuffed it

"Yeah, this is his house right?" Y/n asked

"It is, but he's probably at his restaurant down by the boardwalk, you can find him there," The mailman jerked his thumb to the East

"Oh thanks," Y/n nodded, "I didn't catch your name," 

"Jamie," The mailman smiled, "Yours?"

"Y/n," Y/n told as they went for a handshake

"Well, Y/n. Enjoy your time in Beach City," Jamie said as he shook their hand, "The restaurant's called Beach Citywalk Fries," 

"Thanks," Y/n smiled as they gave a quick wave and made their way down to the boardwalk. It was a short walk, only taking about five minutes, which Y/n kind of liked, it was nice to be able to reach their destinations in such a short time. They soon came across the shop Jamie told, they went up to the counter and saw a kid behind the counter, he had blond hair that kind of looked like thick french fries. He wore a white tank top. Y/n approached the counter and asked, "Uh, is Mr. Fryman here?" 

"Dad! Someone wants you!" The kid shouted into the restaurant

"Huh? Who could that be?" A deep voice asked as he made his way to the counter, his footsteps echoing the whole way there, "Oh, you must be Y/n," The man said, with a hint of disapproval in his voice

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded, "Mr. Fryman?"  

"That's me. You don't look like the criminal type," Mr. Fryman told

"Thank you?" Y/n tilted their head

"So, you tried stopping some perv from attacking a lady and then he pressed charges," Mr. Fryman recapped, "And that landed you that assault charge, huh?"

"That's the gist of it," Y/n nodded

"Well, now you know not to stick your head in other's business," Mr. Fryman said, "Look, I told your parents I would look after you this year, so you better not make any trouble. Especially at the new school, you're lucky that any place would take someone with a criminal record like that. I don't know what you did in hiding back in your hometown, but whatever it was, it won't fly here. Understand?" 

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded

"Oh, take this," Mr. Fryman handed Y/n a blank journal, "I have to report to your parole office every month and he wants you to be writing everything you do," 

Y/n nodded simply as they took the journal and pocketed it.

"Alright let me show you your room," Mr. Fryman said as he led Y/n inside the restaurant

"How do you know my parents, again?" Y/n asked 

"We're friends," Mr. Fryman answered simply as he led Y/n up a case of wooden stairs into the attic of the shop, "Unfortunately, there's no more rooms in my house since I've got two kids already. So, you better be extra behaved up here. I'm running a business and the floor ain't exactly soundproof."

Y/n looked around the large room, a full sized bed was in the corner with sheets and a pillow, that seemed the only "bedroom" related thing in the room. The room was dusty beyond comprehension, boxes and containers littered the floor, as well as empty gasoline tanks and a plant in surprisingly good condition. There was a table covered in junk as well as a desk with a plastic sheet over it, books littered the surface of it

"It's a bit of a mess up here, if you're gonna throw something out, run it by me first, everything else you can keep if you want, you're on your own for decorations or anything else, so you'd better be looking for a part-time job," Mr. Fryman told, "Any questions?"

"Uh, where's the shower and bathroom?" Y/n asked

"Here," Mr. Fryman went to a door on the left wall and pushed it open to show a tiny bathroom

"I'll be working the shop. Try not to bother me," Mr. Fryman said as he went for the stairs, "Oh, and your clothes should be in that giant box there," 

"Well," Y/n cracked their fingers as they looked at the room, "Let's get cleaning," First, they walked to the box, knelt down,  and opened it up, only to see the box completely empty. They frowned as they stood up and looked around the room, carefully walking over to the closet and slowly opening it. Inside was all their clothes neatly hung up and folded on some shelves, "Huh... Guess he did it for me..." Y/n mumbled as they closed the door and kicked the large box out of the way, "There's a lot more for me to do anyway..."

\--------

"Hey! What did I tell you about noise-" Mr. Fryman said as he made his way up the stairs, only to stop in his place as he witnessed the spotless room, "Whoa, I didn't think you were actually cleaning this place," 

"Sorry, was I making too much noise?" Y/n asked as they moved the plant to the corner of the room

"Oh.. Uh, no you're fine. Good job cleaning this place up," Mr. Fryman said softly as he went back downstairs. 

\--------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

"Mom! Wait!" Steven said in his sleep before he jolted up. Steven put his hand through his hair as he recollected his dream, or was it more? It was hard to tell what dreams were meaningful to his real life and what wasn't anymore. 

"Steven? Are you alright?" A voice came from below

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright, Pearl. Just one of those dream things," Steven chuckled nervously

"You're up late," a scratchy voice said as she jumped onto Steven's bed

"I guess I slept a bit late last night, Amethyst," Steven shrugged

"Well come on! I wanna go get the bits from the fry place!" Amethyst rushed

"Alright! Alright! Let me get ready!" Steven laughed as he hopped out of bed and began his morning routine. 

"The bits aren't gonna be there forever! We gotta hurry!" Amethyst told

"Amethyst, you know the bits are going to be there at any time," Pearl chastised 

"I know," Amethysts gritted her teeth and kicked at the air lightly 

"I'm ready!" Steven cheered as he came out of the bathroom all dressed and clean, "To the bits!" 

"To the bits!" Amethyst cheered as she grabbed Steven off the ground and ran out the door

"Amethyst! Don't drop him!" Pearl shouted after her

"The bits! The bits!" Steven and Amethyst chanted as they made their way down to the boardwalk, towards the fry shop, "Hey Peedee!" Steven greeted

"The bits!" Amethyst still chanted

"Hey, Steven," Peedee waved, "The bits are coming up," Peedee told as he went to the back of the shop towards the fryer. Loud pounding and footsteps could be heard from above.

"What's that sound? Is Ronaldo looking for parts for his UFO tracker again?" Steven asked

"No, he's going to the dump for that," Peedee told 

"Ugh, I told them to keep down that racket," Mr. Fryman groaned 

"Who's up there?" Steven asked

"Don't worry about it," Mr. Fryman said as he made his way up the stairs, "Hey! What did I tell you about noise-"

"Dad agreed to look after this kid who got expelled from their old school," Peedee told Steven as his dad went upstairs

"Whoa, gotta rebel up there," Amethyst chuckled, "What'd they do?"

"I dunno," Peedee shrugged as he brought the bag of bits over, "Here you go," 

"Bits!" Amethysts cheered as she grabbed a handful and shoved them in her mouth and walked away

"Do you know their name?" Steven asked

"Nope," Peedee said

"Steven! Come on or I'm gonna eat all the bits!" Amethyst called out

"Ah! Not my bits!" Steven panicked as he ran back to Amethyst

"There you are! Here, I had my fill," Amethysts handed over the almost empty bag

"Aw, there's nothing left!" Steven frowned

"No, there's like 10 or something still there," Amethyst burped, "What took you so long?" 

"Oh, just asking about the new person," Steven told, looking at his feet, "Maybe I could be friends with them!" 

"Eh, not sure how Pearl or Garnet would feel about you hanging out with a rule-breaker like that," Amethyst told

"They let me hang out with you," Steven joked

"Barely!" Amethyst laughed, "I mean, if you wanna be friends with them go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you," 

"Well, I'm gonna go meet 'em then!" Steven cheered

"Yeah! You go, Steven!" Amethyst cheered him on, "You go do what you do best!" 

"I'll be back!" Steven said as he ran back towards the fry shop.

\----

_"My little Y/n, I see you've arrived in Beach City," Rose Quartz smiled as Y/n walked towards her, "Oh! And you've already formed a bond with two of its citizens! How lovely, you're making quick progress! Ah yes, the humans known as Jamie and Mr. Fryman,"_

_"Bonds? I kind of just met them, like very briefly... and how did I get here again?" Y/n frowned_

_"A bond starts when you meet, and it can only grow stronger. These bonds will make you stronger, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz told, "Here, I shall reward you for your great progress,"_

_"Reward?" Y/n asked cautiously_

_"Give me your hands, please," Rose held out her hands. Y/n put their hands on Rose's and Rose held onto them and closed their eyes, mumbling something to herself, "There, humans can't obtain the powers of a gem, but they have their own special abilities that just need to be unlocked,"_

_"I... am very lost," Y/n told_

_"My little Y/n, you are here in Beach City for a reason and a spectacular one at that, especially for a human. The power I have bestowed on you will help in the beginning. As you make more friends and build your relationship with others, this power will get stronger. I'll also give you more powers," Rose Quartz told, "You'll understand this journey soon enough on your own, just know that even if you are to lose everything, you'll never be completely alone ever again,"_

_\-----_

"Hey, Y/n," Mr. Fryman called as he walked up the stairs

"Hmm? Yes?" Y/n shot awake from their bed

"You've got a visitor," Mr. Fryman told

"A visitor?" Y/n frowned, "I don't know anyone..." 

"Well, he knows you," Mr. Fryman said as he went back downstairs.

Light footsteps echoed through the attic as a small boy slowly appeared at the top of the staircase, "Y/n! It's me!" Steven cheered

"Wha-?" Y/n frowned, suddenly they remembered the dream they had on the train just a couple of hours ago, "Steven?" 

"Yeah! You remember me!" Steven smiled

"Wait, I thought that was just a dream," Y/n shook their head

"Well, it's uh... kind of hard to explain," Steven scratched the back of his head, "So, want me to show you around?" 

"Uh, sure... I guess that would be nice," Y/n said as he stood up and slipped on their shoes. 

"All aboard the Steven Tour Bus! Choo! Choo!" Steven laughed

"What kind of buses have you been on?" Y/n chuckled as they followed behind Steven 

"The fun ones!" Steven said as he made his way out of the shop with Y/n, "So where to begin... Oh! I know!" Steven led Y/n to the pizza shop next door, "Stop number uno!" The next hour consisted of Steven running around the boardwalk and beyond with Y/n in his tow as he gleefully explained and introduced each location. He had brought Y/n to every place he could think, from Funland to the Big Donut, "Oh and the last spot! Cover your eyes it's a surprise!" Steven told as he led Y/n to the beach

"Uh, what's that sound?" Y/n frowned as they inched closer to the beach, audible grunts, smashes, and squeals could be heard

"That's a... good question! Let me check!" Steven laughed nervously, "Stay here!" 

Y/n dropped their hands from their eyes as they watched Steven run around the corner, "What is this place?..." Y/n muttered to themself

"Uh, guys?" Steven peaked around the corner to see his friends battling an odd green serpent-like monster, with a green gem resting on its head

"Steven! Stay there!" Pearl told as she masterfully dodged a swipe from the serpent, and swung back with her spear.

"Steven? Everything al- Oh my god, what is that?"  Y/n came up behind Steven and stopped in their tracks as they saw the large monster.

"Uh, I'll explain later! Let's just get out of here before-" Steven tried ushering Y/n away, but as he tried. The green serpent charged at Steven and Y/n

"Ah!" Y/n shut their eyes and used their arms to cover their face and waited for impact, but surprisingly it never came, Y/n peaked one eye open to see that everything was moving slowly, including themself, the only thing that seemed to move normally with their own thoughts

" _Y/n this is your first strength, use it wisely,"_ Rose _Quartz_ ' voice rang in Y/n's head

Y/n slowly looked to their right and saw Steven, Y/n wrapped their arms around his waist as they pushed them-self to the right. Soon, the slow-motion seemed to have ended and Y/n tackled Steven to the right, causing the monster to avoid both Steven and Y/n and crash into the cliff-side.

"Whoa, thanks, Y/n!" Steven laughed

Again for Y/n, everything seemed to slow down to a crawl, looking up they saw what appeared to be an empty glass bottle falling from the edge of the cliff followed by dirt and small rocks. Y/n slowly raised their hand and caught the bottle. Y/n pushed them-self towards the cliff-side and smashed the bottle against the rocks, causing half of it to shatter, leaving a sharp, jagged half in Y/n's hand. In what felt painfully slowly to Y/n, they thrust the broken bottle into the green monster. Back in real time, the monster let out a ghastly squeal as it suddenly poofed and the green gem on its head fell to the ground. Y/n bent over and picked it up, examining it closely.

"Steven! Are you alright? Did that thing hurt you?" Pearl ran over and picked Steven up in a hug

"What? No, I'm fine," Steven laughed

"Ehm," Some cleared their throat behind Y/n, "I'll take it from here," the seemingly British voice said

"Oh, right," Y/n said quickly, as they handed over the gem, "Sorry about that,"

"Don't apologize," The woman said, "You did a fine job for a human," 

"Thank... you?" Y/n reluctantly accepted the back-handed compliment 

"Hey, Steven! Is this your new delinquent friend?" Amethyst laughed as she came over, "Hey, name's Amethyst," 

"Y/n," Y/n replied simply and took a small pause, "Wait did you say delinquent?"

"Amethyst! Don't harass the humans," Pearl chastised, "I'm very sorry about her. You can run along now," Pearl told as she made a "shooing" motion with her hands

"Pardon me?" Y/n frowned disapprovingly at the treatment

"Pearl! Haha! Funny joke!" Steven laughed nervously, trying to defuse the situation, "This is Y/n! My new friend!" 

"Heh, it's great to meet another troublemaker," Amethyst laughed as she gave Y/n a tight side hug, "We're gonna get along just fine as troublemakers," 

"Amethyst, do not indoctrinate humans with your poor behavior!" Pearl warned

"Yeah... I'm not really a troublemaker," Y/n chuckled a bit

"Sure you are!" Amethyst laughed, "Right, Garnet? They look like that type," Amethyst winked at the tall woman with a square Afro

"How about we go inside! I was just showing Y/n Beach City! I thought we could end on the temple," Steven said

"Good idea, Steven," Garnet nodded, seemingly indifferent as she went up into the house on the mountainside 

"Come on! Follow me!" Steven laughed as he led Y/n up the steep stairs, "Welcome to the temple!" 

"Very nice," Y/n smiled politely

"Up there is my room, right there is the kitchen, the door over there is the bathroom," Steven pointed all around

"It's pretty cozy here," Y/n stated

"Yeah! Make yourself at home!" Steven smiled as he hopped onto the couch

"Thanks, Steven," Y/n laughed as they sat down next to them, "Not to rush into things, but uh... what just happened?"

"Oh, you mean the gem monster? Well, we're the Crystal Gems! We protect Earth from evil gems like the one we just fought!" Steven announced proudly

"Sounds like quite the job," Y/n said, "A dangerous one at that," 

"Yes it is very dangerous," Pearl chimed in, "Something a human like yourself shouldn't be getting involved in," 

"Hey, lighten up, P! They did defeat that snake thingy by themself," Amethyst reminded, "Nice job, by the way," 

"You have fast reflexes," Garnet stated simply

"Yeah, I guess so," Y/n scratched their hand, recalling how everything seemed to move like molasses while they fought.

"Why so humble? Own it, man!" Amethyst cheered

"Don't encourage them!" Pearl hissed at Amethyst, "We're here to protect the humans, not put them in harm's way," 

"So, you guys aren't humans, I'm guessing," Y/n stated

"Oh, Steven didn't explain?" Pearl said, "That's okay. I'll be more than glad to teach you another time! But simply, we are Gems, we came from beyond your stars! Light years away, actually; and we're here to protect Earth and the humans from the others that wish it harm,"

"So, you're like, the protectors of Earth, huh?" Y/n simplified, "That's awfully generous of you guys," 

"We don't do it for the thanks," Pearl laughed a bit, "We do it because it is what's right," 

"Because it is what's right," Y/n mumbled to themself and nodded a bit, getting lost in their own world, "Do you ever regret doing the right thing?" 

"Regret it? Of course not!" Pearl waved off the mere idea, "Why? Have you regretted doing what's right?" 

"That's uh... Oh, look at the time," Y/n struggled to find an appropriate answer and looked for a cop out, "I should probably get back to Mr. Fryman. I'm sure I have a curfew," 

"Oh, alright," Pearl said, eyeing Y/n suspiciously, "Have a safe walk," 

"I'll walk you back!" Steven shot up from the couch as he walked you to the front door, "Just in case!" 

"Sure," Y/n nodded, "Thank you for having me," Y/n turned to the Gems

"Our pleasure," Garnet said as Steven and Y/n walked out to the deck and down the stairs. 

"So... What'd you think? Of the Gems, I mean," Steven asked

"They seem nice," Y/n answered, "I don't think, uh... what's her name, tall skinny one," Y/n snapped their fingers trying to recall the name

"Pearl," Steven told

"Right, Pearl. I don't think she likes me," Y/n said

"What? No! Pearl loves you!" Steven assured, "She just... acts that way around humans," 

"I wouldn't say she loves me," Y/n chuckled, "We talked for only, like, a minute," 

"Well, I'm sure she _will_ love you," Steven clarified, "Just like everyone else in Beach City will!" 

"Thanks, Steven," Y/n smiled at the small kid's energy, "Well, I guess this is my stop," 

"Oh, okay," Steven looked down, "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Yeah, you'll see me," Y/n nodded with a smile

"Awesome! Later, Y/n!" Steven cheered as he ran off back to the beach

"Y/n! It's only 3:30, what're you doing back?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Oh, I didn't know my curfew," Y/n told

"Well, not even toddlers go to sleep this early," Mr. Fryman chastised, "I close up shop at 11 sharp, you better be in your room by then or you're sleeping outside," 

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded

"And if I notice anything missing from the shop, you're going to Juvie. Got it?" Mr. Fryman warned

"Wouldn't even dream of taking something, sir," Y/n told as they made their way to the stairs


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Link

_"Is this gonna happen every time I fall asleep?" Y/n sighed as they looked around the familiar pink landscape_

_"How was your first time using your new strength?" Rose Quartz asked softly as she approached_

_"Kind of frustrating, actually," Y/n admitted, "Is everything going to slow down like that every time I need to react?"_

_"You'll learn to control it in time, do not worry," Rose Quartz told as she reached out her hand and lightly brushed up and down Y/n's right arm, "How was your first day in Beach City?"_

_"Interesting, to say the least... I think I met your friends," Y/n told_

_"Yes, you did. You certainly left an impression with them," Rose Quartz giggled, "The stronger bonds you build with them, the more you'll be able to assist them on their missions to protect Earth and all the humans on it,"_

_"I don't get it," Y/n sighed, "Why do you guys protect humans? We can't even protect ourselves from... ourselves! There's gonna be nothing left to protect soon,"_

_"My little Y/n, do you regret your previous decision?" Rose Quartz asked_

_"What decision?" Y/n frowned, their question was soon answered as a brief clip of the ill-fated night played. The woman screaming for help, the man holding her against the wall... the police dragging Y/n away as the man grinned sinisterly, "I... I don't know,"_

_"Do you think your decision was a mistake?" Rose Quartz phrased differently_

_"Maybe it was," Y/n sighed as they looked around, "...No, No, it wasn't... I did what was right, that's all the matters,"_

_"Perfect," Rose Quartz held her hands together and placed them near her chest, "That was the perfect answer. And now you know why the Crystal Gems fight for humans and the Earth. It's because it is the right thing to do,"_

_"That's what Pearl said..." Y/n recalled_

_"Oh, my Pearl," Rose Quartz sighed, "She took my words to heart... and so should you. They need your help, My little Y/n."_

_"How am I supposed to convince them?" Y/n frowned, "They seem less than happy with Human fighting,"_

_"Well, Steven and yourself will find a way. I'm sure of it. You are both very bright," Rose Quartz told, "Try to find what you have in common with the Crystal Gems, it's more obvious than you think,"_

\-----------

"Finally, I thought you weren't gonna wake up," Mr. Fryman said as Y/n made their way down the stairs, "It's almost 12:30," 

"Oh, my bad," Y/n scratched their head

"You found a job yet?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Not yet, sir," Y/n told

"Well, if you want a job, you could get one here," Mr. Fryman told, "I can't pay you since I've already got the kids' salaries I have to worry about, but I won't ask you to work for free. I'll... teach you how to cook the best batch of french fries you've ever had in your life!" 

"Sounds like a good deal," Y/n laughed, "I'll take it," 

"Smart kid," Mr. Fryman laughed, "Come and find me whenever you wanna start," 

"Can do, sir," Y/n nodded as they made their way out of the shop. Y/n decided to stop by Steven's house and see if he was around. As they walked towards the beach, Y/n stopped in front of The Big Donut, remembering how Steven talked highly of it. Y/n decided to walk in and pick something up for Steven.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Big Donut! What can I get for ya'?" A short, blond, girl stood behind the counter, as well as a tall kid with brown hair and plugs in his earlobes. 

"Hi, can I get a (Y/F/D) and... what would Steven want....?" Y/n mumbled the last part

"You're friends with Steven?" The girl asked

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just thought I'd pick something up for him," Y/n explained 

"Stay right there, I know exactly what to get," The girl told, "Oh, I'm Sadie, by the way," 

"Y/n, nice to meet you," Y/n nodded 

"Likewise," Sadie said as she collected a few different donuts, "Here you go. Steven usually comes in with his friend who DEVOURS anything we give her so I threw a little extra in there for free," 

"Oh! Thank you," Y/n smiled at the genuine gift

"No problem! The total will be 10.34," Sadie told

"Here you go," Y/n handed over a ten dollar bill and two quarters

"Your change is 16 cents," Sadie said as she handed Y/n back some coins, "Have a nice day!" 

"You too! Oh, wait, quick question, is this place hiring?" Y/n asked

"You wouldn't wanna work here," The boy said, "It's the worst,"

"Lars! Shut up! Yes, we're hiring," Sadie smiled

"Alright, thanks! I might look into that," Y/n nodded as they made their way out of the shop and towards the beach. Y/n began walking up the stairs and started to hear what seemed to be an argument transpiring

"Steven, for the last time! Y/n cannot come on missions with us! You can't even come on a number of missions!" Pearl told

"But remember yesterday? Y/n took down that gem on their own!" Steven reminded

"That was blind luck," Pearl scoffed, "Steven, the final answer is no and you can't change my mind," 

Y/n slowly stepped up to the door, pretending not to hear what transpired as they knocked on the door, "Hey, uh... it's Y/n," 

"Oh speak of the devil," Pearl sighed in annoyance as she opened the door, "Now is not the best time," 

"No! Now is a perfect time!" Steven ran in front of her and pulled Y/n in, "Come on, tell her!"

"Tell her what?" Y/n frowned

"That you should join the Crystal Gems!" Steven said

Y/n froze in their place and looked at Steven,  _"Did you talk with Rose?"_ Y/n mouthed to Steven; Steven nodded in response, "Uh, quick Steven-Y/n meeting in... the bathroom!"

"What? Meeting? What for?" Pearl frowned as Y/n dragged Steven to the bathroom

"It's a secret only for Stevens and Y/ns' to know!" Steven called out as Y/n shut the door

"Steven! I know she said I should help out, but I'm not strong enough, yet! Stuff like this happens in time," Y/n whisper-yelled

"But Mom said you just have to find what you have in common with the Gems! She said it was obvious!" Steven said

"Yeah, she's been speaking pretty cryptically," Y/n said, "And I have no idea what she's talking about!" 

"Well, we've gotta figure it- Are those donuts?" Steven pointed at the bag Y/n was holding

"Yeah, I bought them for you," Y/n said as they handed over the bag

"Donuts?!" a gruff voice called from behind the bathroom door

"Amethyst! Be quiet! They might find out we're listening," A shrill voice hissed 

"They heard everything we said didn't they?" Y/n sighed, "Alright, meeting adjourned," Y/n opened the door and looked out to see Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl jump slightly as they all pretended to act nonchalantly

"We know you guys heard us," Steven pouted as he bit a donut

"Then can I have a donut?" Amethyst immediately broke character

"Go ahead, I bought for the both of you," Y/n said   

"So, Y/n... I heard you talking about your mom?" Pearl questioned

"What? No, we were talking about m-!" Steven went to correct the record, but Y/n cut him off

"Yep! Yeah, I was. I was explaining to Steven why you were right! And that my mom wouldn't approve of me joining anyways," Y/n fibbed

"Ah, well. I'm glad you're a sensible human being," Pearl said

"Y/n!" Steven whined, "What're you doing?" 

"Today? Nothing really, how about we go out to the beach,"  Y/n purposefully twisted Steven's sentence

"Maybe later," Amethyst said as she threw a donut in the air and caught it in her mouth, swallowing it whole

"Impressive," Y/n said as they watched the show Amethyst displayed, "Well, Steven and I will be at the beach!" 

"Okay.... Have fun?" Pearl frowned at the odd behavior 

"Y/n, do you not want to join?" Steven asked

"I do! It's just... It's not what I want, it's what I should be doing," Y/n told, "I've got school starting in a week, I need to get a job! How am I gonna make time for all of that and saving the Earth? You guys seem to be doing just fine without me,"

"But Mom said we need you!" Steven said, "What if when that time comes when we need you, you're not there!"  

"You guys will figure it out! Isn't that what the Crystal Gems have been doing for 6000 plus years? That's what your mom told me at least," Y/n said

"But... But things change, don't you think all this happened for a reason?" Steven asked with big puppy dog eyes

"Fine," Y/n sighed in defeat, "I'll try and convince them with you,  **but,** we do it slowly, we're not going all in on the first round, got it?"

"Yeah! We'll go nice and slow!" Steven nodded, "Ooh! Ooh! I have an idea!" Steven smiled as he jumped up and down

"Yeah? What's that?" Y/n laughed

"Well, first how about we go to Funland! After that, we can come back here and I get Pearl to make everyone tea and then we all sit down and then we can find out the thing you have in common with them! The thing mom said!" Steven said quickly

"Sure, as long as it's done by 11," Y/n nodded

"Yay! Let's go to Funland now!" Steven laughed as he grabbed Y/n's hand and began running

"Hey! Slow down!" Y/n laughed as they ran alongside him, trying to keep speed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Common Connection

**Warning: this chapter has brief cursing in it**

"That game had to have been rigged," Y/n frowned as they looked at the small alien finger puppet they got from a ring toss game.

"Well, maybe next time when we go to the arcade instead," Steven suggested, "They have a GUYS figure machine there!" 

"GUYS?" Y/n tilted their head

"Guys Under Your Supervision!" Steven told, "There's Construction Guy, Ninja Guy, Ranger Guy, he's my favorite, egh, there's Dave Guy,"

"Dave Guy?" Y/n laughed a bit

"Yeah, he's a stupid accountant who just likes doing taxes," Steven pouted

"I want to say I'm surprised," Y/n joked, "But, that does make sense... Dave Guy," Y/n laughed to themself

"So, wanna go get some pizza? It's 'bout time for dinner!" Steven said

"Shouldn't we invite the Gems?" Y/n asked

"They don't eat," Steven told, "Well, Amethyst does, but she does it for fun, not that she needs it,"

"Right," Y/n nodded, remembering what Rose Quarts told them in one of their dreams

"Besides! We can go over our plan for when we try and find that missing link later," Steven said

"That thing, right," Y/n shook the memory back into their head, "I still can't even fathom what we have in common,"

"Well, fathom harder! It has to be something," Steven said as he lead Y/n to Fish Stew Pizza

"Hey there, Steven," A tall girl greeted, her hair covered under a bandanna, and she was wearing an apron, "Ooh, is this your new friend?" 

"Hey, Kiki!" Steven smiled, "This is Y/n!"

"Y/n, huh? Nice to meet ya. I'm Kiki," Kiki introduced, "So, you visiting family or something?"

"Nope, I'm moving here for the year," Y/n told

"Moving to a place like this?" Kiki laughed, "Well, I'm sure you'll find something to do here," 

"Thanks," Y/n smiled back

"So, what'll it be?" Kiki asked

"2 pizzas, please! For here," Steven said as he put money on the counter

"Alright, 2 pizzas coming right up," Kiki said as she wrote something down and put the note in the kitchen

"Hey, Ronaldo," Steven greeted a boy with similar hair to Peedee sitting at one of the tables on his lapto.

"What?" Ronaldo lifted his headphones off his ear

"I said hi!" Steven told

"Oh, hey Steven," Ronald said as he put his headphones back on

"Is he related to Mr. Fryman?" Y/n asked Steven

"Yep, that's his son," Steven told, "I guess you're gonna be seeing a lot of him," 

"Guess so," Y/n nodded, "So our plan of attack when we get up there. Let's not try and force a connection," 

"Like no locking you guys in the bathroom until you find something in common?" Steven asked

"Well... Uh, I wasn't thinking that extreme, but let's not do that either," Y/n said, a bit startled, "I meant like, try not to point it out, let them make the connection for themselves," 

"Ah, I'm catching your cold," Steven nodded with a smirk, "Let them think like they came up with the link," 

"...Right," Y/n stopped a bit at the odd analogy, "And it's okay if we don't find anything tonight, we've got the whole week," 

"But the sooner the better!" Steven said impatiently

"No forcing it," Y/n reminded

"I know," Steven pouted

"But I agree, if we get this done sooner, it'll be less of a hassle," Y/n said

"So, when we get up there, I'll go up to Pearl and be like 'Pearl, why don't we all sit down and have some tea?' And then she'll go like-" Steven began rambling about his master plan, involving us all sit down, him leading the conversation and finally finding the common thread, then hugging it out

"I don't think the hugging thing is gonna happen," Y/n said, "But I think the rest of the plan is good," 

"The hugging will happen!" Steven said, "Just you wait," 

"If you say so," Y/n laughed

"Got your pizzas here," Kiki said as she put two pizza pies on the table

"Yes! Let's dig in!" Steven smiled with stars in his eyes as he grabbed two slices and began chowing down

"Can do, I'm starved," Y/n laughed as they went and grabbed some food.

\---------

"Alright," Steven whispered to Y/n as they got to the front door of the temple, "Operation... Wait we never named the operation!" 

"Operation... uh, Missing Link?" Y/n spouted randomly

"Yeah! Operation Missing Link is a go!" Steven said as he opened the door, "I'm back! And I brought Y/n!" 

"Oh, Steven! You're back," Pearl smiled, "... And you brought, Y/n... Wonderful," 

"Hey, Pearl? Can you make us tea? We can all sit down and have tea time!" Steven smiled

"Steven, that sounds like a wonderful idea," Pearl nodded, "Will you be joining us, Y/n?"

"Sure, I guess," Y/n nodded

"Ooh, are we gonna have those little cookie thingies?" Amethyst asked as she ran up

"Yeah we are!" Steven smiled as he pulled them out of the higher up shelves

"Count me in on this tea party!" Amethyst laughed

"Garnet, would you like to join us?" Pearl asked

"Sure," Garnet said, already sitting on the couch

"This is great," Pearl cheered, "We should all sit down and have tea more often," She said as she put the kettle on the stove and turned it on

"Here you go Amethyst," Pearl said as she threw Amethyst a tea bag

"Yum!" Amethyst said as she ate the bag

"Alright then," Y/n laughed as they sat down on the couch

"So, Y/n..." Steven began thinking as everyone sat down, "What brings you to Beach City?" 

"Oh, there's a school near by that I'm going to," Y/n told

"Heard you got kicked out of your last school," Amethyst told

"Who told you that?" Y/n turned to Amethyst

"The Fry Kid," Amethyst said

"What?!" Pearl looked up startled at Y/n, "What did you do?" 

"I uh, I have a criminal record, they didn't want a kid with one going there so they kicked me out," Y/n told, "This school nearby is the one of the only ones who'd accept me," 

"So your family and you just picked up everything and left?" Pearl frowned

"No, just me." Y/n told, "My parents are friends with the Frymans, so they agreed to give me a place while I go to school here," 

"I knew you were a troublemaker," Amethyst laughed, "What'd you get caught for? Graffiti? Breaking and Entering?" 

"It's a long story," Y/n sighed

"Well, we have a long time to hear it," Steven said

"Alright," Y/n sighed and took a deep breath

"If it's too much for you, you don't have to," Pearl told

"No, no. You should know," Y/n said, "I got charged with assault, but... I didn't.. I did. Let me start from the beginning,"

"We're all ears," Garnet said

"I was walking home from school late one night. I was part of a club and I had to stay behind to clean up. It was dark and I heard this woman screaming

\------

_"Stop it!" A women cried out in distress_

_"Just get in the car!" A deep man's voice responded_

" _I can hear a man and woman arguing... I think they're just up ahead," Y/n thought to themself as they made their way to the source of the sound_

_"How dare you cross me?!" The man growled_

_"Stop it! Let me go!" The woman pleaded_

_Y/n ran closer to the scene, stopping just 10 feet ahead as they saw the situation play out_

_"No!" The woman struggled against the clearly drunken man's grip_

" _Don't give me that shit," The drunk man responded_

_"Ow! P-please stop!" The woman begged_

_"She's in danger... I have to save her," Y/n thought to themself as they ran up to the man_

_"Tch... What a waste of my time," The drunk man said to the woman, "You think you're worth causing me trouble? Huh?"_

_"I'll- I'll call the police!" The woman threatened_

_"Heh, call them if you want! The police are my bitches," The drunk man slurred, "They're not gonna take you seriously,"_

_"No... Stop!" The women cried. Just as she spoke, police sirens began howling in the distance._

_"Tch, someone called the cops, huh?" The drunk man said, "Get in the car! Incompetent fools like you just need to shut your mouths and follow where I drive this country!" The drunk man glanced over his shoulder and saw Y/n, "...What're you lookin' at? Get outta my face!" But Y/n stood in place, not moving, "This ain't a show. Get lost, kid!" The drunk man then turned back to the woman, "See? This is all because you're so damn slow! Get in the car!"_

_"Leave her alone!" Y/n demanded_

_"Or what? What're you gonna do? I run this place!" The drunk man said as he stepped quickly towards Y/n, causing him to lose his balance and fall straight on his bald head, his glasses shattering too. Y/n quickly ran around him and to the woman, "Agh! Damn brat... I'll sue!"_

_"If you keep this up..." The struggling woman struggled to keep her composure, "Then I'll report about the money! Is that fine with you?!"_

_"All I have to say is that you did it on your own! And then it's over," The drunk man said, clutching his bleeding forehead_

_"But," The girl teared up, "I was just doing what I was told..."_

_"Who do you think I am?!" The man bellowed_

_"No..." The girl whimpered in defeat_

_"Hey, make this statement to the cops," The drunk man told the woman, "'This kid suddenly attacked me.' Got it? If you even try to say anything else, you know what'll happen to you, right?"_

_"Huh?! But-" The woman stammered_

_"You fell on your own!" Y/n told_

_"Shut up! You're done for! I will ruin you," The man spat, "You're gonna learn what happens when you cross me!_

_"Excuse me, folks," A burly police officer approached with his partner, "We_ _received a complaint about an argument here. Is something the matter?" The drunk man turned around to the police officer and the office immediatly stood up straight, "O-oh! It's you, sir,"_

_"So, what happened?" The drunk man turned to the woman, "Explain it to the good officer,"_

_".....That young kid suddenly attacked him... He shoved this gentleman to the ground," The woman said sheepishly, "...And this man got injured,"_

_"It's as she says," The drunk man said, "Also, make sure you deal with this so my name is not mentioned at all. You understand what that means, correct?"_

_"Y-yes, sir!" The burly police officer responded, seemingly caught off guard. He then turned to his partner and pointed at Y/n, "Hey, cuff them!"_

_"U-understood!" The thin police officer nodded, unsure of himself. He walked over to Y/n and forcefully put their hands behind their back and placed handcuff on them._

_\-------_

_"_ And there was nothing you could do?!" Steven frowned as he looked at Y/n, extremely mad, "You got kicked out of your own home because you did the right thing!" 

"Nothing I can do besides be a good citizen till my probation is over," Y/n said

"You don't even know this human's name?" Pearl frowned

"Nope," Y/n frowned

"The woman sounds just as despicable," Garnet commented

"Man, that sucks. I guess... Sorry for calling you a trouble maker," Amethyst said

"It's fine," Y/n assured, "What's done is done. I'd do it again if I had the chance," 

"Well, Y/n. I think we can kind of relate to you," Pearl said, "We're banished from our home too for doing the right thing, for protecting Earth, and I think I speak for Garnet and myself when we say we'd do it all over again," 

"I mean, I am from Earth, but I still kind of get what you're feeling," Amethyst told

"You're not too different from us, Y/n," Garnet said

"We did it!" Steven's anger suddenly disappeared into joy, "Group hug!"

"Yeah! Group hug," Amethyst laughed as she grabbed Steven and Y/n and pulled them tight, "Come on, P! Join in," 

"Oh... no... I think the tea is almost ready!" Pearl laughed nervously as she tried to get away

"The tea can wait," Garnet said as she pulled Pearl into the cluster of hugs

"Told you we were gonna do it tonight! And that there was gonna be a hug!" Steven laughed to Y/n

"I guess I should listen to you more often," Y/n chuckled, feeling oddly at home more than they did just a few weeks ago at their actual home. 


	5. Chapter 5: Late Nights

"Oh, it's getting late," Y/n commented as they looked at their phone, "I should get going,"

"Aww, really?" Steven pouted, "Not even five more minutes?"

"Steven, it's about time for you to go to sleep too," Pearl said, "Humans need at least 7 hours of sleep a night to remain functional,"

"Fine," Steven said, "Wait! Y/n, can I get your phone number? Just in case I need to call you or something?" Steven asked as he handed Y/n his phone

"Sure," Y/n said as they typed in their phone number, "There you go," 

"Thanks!" Steven smiled, "Night, Y/n,"

"Night, Steven," Y/n smiled, "Thank you guys for having me... again," 

"Oh, our pleasure," Pearl assured, "And... about earlier today... Joining the Crystal Gems, I think you have the potential to join. You just need training before I can feel comfortable with you accompanying us on missions,"

"That's understandable," Y/n nodded, "I wouldn't feel comfortable either," 

"Ah, but... Your mother, you said she wouldn't approve of you joining," Pearl frowned

"I can talk some sense into her," Y/n played along with their lie from earlier

"Oh, alright," Pearl folded her hands together, "Feel free to stop by any time and we can start training,"

"I'll definitely come by then," Y/n smiled, "Thank you,"

"Of course. Have a safe walk back," Pearl said as she held open the door for Y/n

"Can do," Y/n said as they walked out of the house and began the trek across the beach. It was oddly cool outside, considering early today it was blazing out, "Must be the ocean breeze," Y/n mumbled as they continued to the fry shop and came inside

"Y/n, you're back an hour early," Mr. Fryman said

"Yeah, I figured I'd just come back," Y/n shrugged

"Well, I could use some help around the shop, feel like helping out?" Mr. Fryman asked, "I'll give you your first fry lesson,"

"Sure," Y/n nodded

"That's what I like to hear! Now go put on an apron and wash your hands," Mr. Fryman instructed as he got the fryer ready for his lesson. After Y/n got themself kitchen ready, they approached Mr. Fryman and nodded, "Alright, let's start with the fryer, now if you look here you'll see..." Mr. Fryman began rambling on about how the fryer works, the proper temperature it should be at, the oil and grease that is in it and when to clean it out. He explained how to peel the potatoes in one peel, how to clean them, and the different types. He then went on the proper way of cutting the potatoes, seasoning them, and then finally frying them for the appropriate time, "Think you got all that?" 

"I believe so," Y/n said as they scribbled down notes on an order pad

"You're taking notes?" Mr. Fryman chuckled a bit, "At least you're paying attention. Now, how about you make an order and we'll see how you do. Use whatever kind of potato you want," 

"Yes, sir," Y/n said as they immediately got to work. Prepping the potato, cutting it up, seasoning it, frying it, and seasoning it once again and putting them in the proper container, "Done!" 

"Alright, let's see how you did," Mr. Fryman said as he grabbed a few fries and ate them, "Ah, you used the Lexington, Kentucky potatoes. Good choice. This is pretty good for your first time, you clearly followed my instructions... But they're slightly under seasoned, and weren't left in the fryer long enough to give it that signature Fryman crunch. But like I said, they're pretty good. A bit more practice and training and you'll go far," 

"Thank you," Y/n smiled

"It's nothing," Mr. Fryman nodded, "Good work. Now just help me clean up before we close shop," 

\-----

_"Did you have a good day, My Little Y/n?" Rose Quartz asked as she approached close to Y/n_

" _I did," Y/n nodded, "I definitely did,"_

" _That is truly wonderful to hear," Rose Quartz smiled as she reached out and gently began brushing Y/n's head, "I see you found the common connection between you and the Crystal Gems,"_

" _We did," Y/n said, "Steven and I found it... And you were right, it was more obvious than I thought,"_

" _I am so glad you managed to figure it out together," Rose Quartz said, "I knew you two would. Now you're even closer to helping keep Earth safe,"_

_"Pearl did offer to train me sometime," Y/n told_

_"Did she now?" Rose Quartz smiled gently, "Well, you have formed many new bonds recently. And considering Pearl wants to train you, I think you're ready for your next power. Now, at first it may seem a bit pointless, but in the long run, it will greatly help you," Rose said as she offered her hands to Y/n_

_"What's the power?" Y/n asked as they took Rose Quart's hands_

_"Well, it will give you stronger skin," Rose Quartz said, "Literally, not metaphorically. Humans have such fragile skin, but this power will strengthen it, yet keeping how soft it feels,"_

_"Oh, thank you," Y/n blushed a bit, "So, how much tougher is it?"_

_"Well, you're not invincible, of course. But, expect to be just fine if you take a bad fall or... practice with a sword for a few hours," Rose Quartz said_

 " _Ah, I see," Y/n nodded, "Thank you,"_

_"Of course, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz told, "I am very proud of you,"_

_"Oh, thank you," Y/n said quietly_

_"Something I want to remind you of," Rose Quartz said, "Forming bonds is important, not only with the Gems, but with the humans here to. I see you've already worked on your bond with guardian, Mr. Fryman,"_

_"Oh yeah, we did spend sometime together," Y/n nodded_

_"That's perfect, spend time with all you make bonds with," Rose Quartz said_

_"Because I'll grow stronger?" Y/n askde_

_"Because you'll grow stronger," Rose Quartz nodded_

_\-------_

**Ding Ding** Y/n's phone buzzed loudly next to them, awaking them from their slumber, "Wha-?" Y/n frowned as they grabbed their phone, noticing it was 1am.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

555-6543: U up?                                                                 

555-6543: Its steven btw                                                     

555-6543: Steven universe

555-6543: With the crystal gems

You: Hey steven.

Steven: u up?

You: I think, whats up?

Steven: Do u think u can join us now? 

You: U mean the crystal gems? i think so pearl offered to train me

Steven: Really????thats so cool!!!!

You: Shouldnt u be asleep? it's late.

Steven: Nah, its fine. amethyst says yo

You: Yo, amethyst. 

Steven: She says u should come over

You: Cant, door is locked. no keys

Steven: Gtg pearl is cofew    fju wef w     gv

You: Night steven

Steven: Y/n, I am so sorry if Steven woke you up. I promise it won't happen again!

You: Don't worry about it. It's not a problem. 

Steven: Okay, good night. Will you be over for training tomorrow?

You: I'll try and make it over!

Steven: Perfect, I'll make sure everything is prepared. Make sure to rest well. Sleep well.

You: Can do

~~~~~~~~

"Oh boy," Y/n sighed as they sat their phone down next to them, "What am I gonna do when school starts?" 

\---------------------


	6. Chapter 6: Double-Edged Sword

"Huh," Y/n stretched as they woke up from their bed, looking out the window to see it raining. Y/n grabbed their phone and checked the weather. Y/n put their phone back down as they went to their dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt and loose khakis. Recalling what Rose Quarts told them last night, they looked down at their skin, not noticing or feeling anything different. Cautiously, Y/n poked their arm, only for it to react as human skin would normally react, just as soft and malleable,  _"Maybe it takes a while to go into effect,"_ Y/n thought to themself as they grabbed a small umbrella and went down stairs, "I'm heading out Mr. Fryman," Y/n said loudly over the rock music playing

"Don't cause any trouble," Mr. Fryman warned as he kept focus on his work 

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded as they walked outside and stuck their hand out to feel the rain, finding it just to be a slight drizzle at the moment. Y/n kept their umbrella down at their side and began walking to the temple to begin training

"Wait, did they bring their umbrella?" Mr. Fryman frowned as he handed an order of fries to a customer, trying to peer out the window and see Y/n.

"What?" The tall teen with blond hair asked

"Oh, nothing, Sour Cream. Enjoy the fries," Mr. Fryman said

"Okay..." Sour Cream shrugged as he walked away and ate his fries

\-------

 "Y/n!" Steven cheered, "You and Pearl are gonna train today, right?" 

"Yes, Steven," Pearl said calmly as she approached

"Can I come and watch? Please? I promise I'll be good!" Steven jumped up and down

"It's fine with me if it's fine with you, Pearl," Y/n said

"Sure, Steven. you can come," Pearl smiled

"Awesome!" Steven cheered as he ran over to the white pad at the end of the house, clearly not matching to decorum

"Oh, is that the warp pad, thingy?" Y/n asked, "I've been meaning to ask..." 

"Yes, I guess Steven told you about it?" Pearl inquired

"Err," Y/n thought for a moment, remembering Rose Quarts explaining it in their weird dream world, "Yep, he did," 

"Ah, alright. I hope he also told you not to stray away from the beam while we're traveling," Pearl said as he glanced at Steven

"Come on, it's cool out there!" Steven laughed

"And dangerous for humans!" Pearl added, "Let's go," Soon, the temple seemed to blink away as Pearl, Y/n, and Steven warped up, Pearl remaining steady, Steven floating up into the air and floating around, and Y/n floating up as well, but keeping straight, "Steven! Get down from there!" 

"Yahoo!" Steven giggled, clearly not paying attention. The light tunnel disappeared as the group appeared in some sort of ruin, Pearl and Y/n stopped on their feet, while Steven feel from a few feet above on his back, "I'm okay!" 

"Now, follow me, you two. Watch your step," Pearl said as she lead them up a flight of stairs and into what seemed like an ancient arena, "Welcome to the Sky Arena, lets begin with a little history. Some of the earliest battle for Earth occurred here, during the rebellion," 

"Whoa, this place is cool!" Steven cheered

"Well, Y/n. Before we begun instruction, I just want to give you a little test of skill," Pearl said as she held a sword and handed it to Y/n, "Some humans are born with an innate sense of swordsmanship and I would like to see to what extent you have this," 

"Uh... Alright," Y/n weighed the sword in their hands

"Your opponent will be," Pearl smiled as a light emitted from her gem and created a holographic version of herself 

"Unregistered Combatant detected" Holo-pearl spoke, "Do you wish to engage in combat?" 

"Initiate training mode," Pearl told, "Ready yourself, Y/n," 

"Training mode initiated. Level 1. Begin!" Holo-Pearl said as she began doing basic moves, "Perry Perry Thrust!" 

"Uh, okay," Y/n frowned as they blocked a few of Holo-Pearl's swings, their "quick" reflexes not coming to use, soon Y/n slashed at the hologram, causing a deep cut to appear on the image. 

"Defeat accepted. Do you wish to battle again?" Holo-Pearl spoke

"Move to level 5," Pearl said as she looked at Y/n intently

"Level 5. Begin!" Holo-Pearl said as she quickly swung her sword at Y/n

"Whoa!" Y/n said in shock as the sword thrust came at them slowly in their perspective, Y/n brought their sword up and blocked it, pushing Holo-Pearl back. Holo-Pearl then lunged forward, going for another hit, but Y/n's "quick" reflexes allowed them to clash swords, pushing the sword away and moving backwards.

"Very good, I'm impressed," Pearl said as she watched, "Level 6," 

"Level 6. Begin!" Holo-Pearl said as she charged, knocking Y/n back with her shoulder

"Oh boy," Y/n frowned as they planted their feet, one behind another as they swung, only to get it blocked. 

"I won't go easy on you this time!" Holo-Pearl said as she swung her sword up. Y/n leaned back as they watched the digital blade fly past their chin. Quickly, Y/n kicked the hologram back and lunged forward, going for the final strike. Holo-Pearl then swung back at Y/n, knocking the sword out of their hand. Y/n frowned, their reflexes weren't able to save them for that. Unfortunately, Holo-Pearl continued to fight. Swinging again at Y/n. Instinctively, Y/n put their hand out to block, the sword connecting with their hand. Y/n grasped the sharp blade and turned it on Holo-Pearl, causing a slash in her head, "Defeat accepted!"

"Y/n!" Pearl gasped as she ran up to them, gauze already in hand somehow as she grabbed Y/n's hand to inspect it, only to find only a red mark where the blade hit, "W-what? How is this possible?" 

"What's wrong?" Y/n frowned

"Your hand... It's fine," Pearl said, "But the sword struck you there! Didn't it?" 

"Yeah, it did," Y/n said as they examined their hand, seeing the now fading red mark

"My hologram is strong enough even to cut through a Gem's physical form! It's broken skin of a human before too... How is this possible?" 

"Is Y/n okay?!" Steven ran over with panic on his face

"Yeah, I'm fine," Y/n nodded

"But... didn't you get hit, with the sword thingy?" Steven asked, "It hit Pearl once and it poofed her!" 

"That's why I'm confused," Pearl said in deep thought

"Well, should we continue?" Y/n asked, dismissing the situation, aware of how they managed to leave the situation unscathed

"Oh, are you feeling up to it?" Pearl asked, snapping out of her brain storm session

"Of course," Y/n nodded

"Alright then," Pearl smiled, "Let's start with basics. Though you did great, your technique was miles off. Remember this, everything begins with your stance..." 

\---------

"Well, for my first human student, I must say," Pearl said as Y/n, Steven, and her returned to the warp pad, "You've exceeded all expectations, and I couldn't be more proud," 

"Oh, thank you, ma'am!" Y/n smiled brightly

"Yeah! You looked really cool!" Steven cheered, "High five!" 

"Oh yeah!" Y/n laughed as they high fived Steven, "Pearl?"

"Oh, I guess," Pearl smiled slightly as she lightly high fived Y/n

"You know what time it is now?" Steven asked Y/n

"Uh, 1:00," Y/n looked at their watch

"No! Well, yes, but not what I meant!" Steven said, "It's lunch time!" 

"Yeah, I guess all that training worked up an appetite," Y/n smiled as Steven, Y/n, and Peal appeared in the temple, being greeted by a loud boom of thunder, "Err, do you guys have food here?" 

"Pizza bagels!" Steven cheered as he ran to the fridge and began getting stuff ready

"Have a seat, Y/n. I'm sure you're tired," Pearl said

"You're right about that," Y/n laughed

"I always am," Pearl chimed 

"She's right about that," Amethyst laughed as she approached, "Yo, Y/n. You look awful," 

"Thanks," Y/n laughed as they wiped sweat from their forehead

"We making pizza bagels?" Amethyst asked

"Yeah we are!" Steven cheered, "Want some?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" Amethyst chuckled 

"Training went well, I see," Garnet said as she put her hand on Y/n's shoulder

"I think so," Y/n looked up at Garnet

"They did great," Pearl told

"Good to here," Garnet smiled down at Y/n and patted their shoulder as she walked away

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that training thing," Amethyst said, "Heh, three days here and you're already making moves," 

"Guess so," Y/n said as they rolled their shoulder around to stretch it 

"I didn't work you too hard, did I?" Pearl asked

"Nope, I just don't exercise much, I guess," Y/n laughed

"Well, I would recommend that you do some practice at home, whether it be to improve your cardio-vascular system or your muscles. It would help immensely," Pearl told

"Can do, ma'am," Y/n smiled and gave a quick salute 

"Pizza bagels are ready!" Steven said as he used a thick stack of napkins to pick up the tray and put them on a plate

"Looks great," Y/n smiled as they grabbed one

"Careful! They're hot!" Steven warned

"Mmm!" Y/n coughed a bit as the hot food went down their throats, "You're not wrong," 

"Uh, you're stilling holding it," Amethyst said

"Huh?" Y/n looked at the food, "It doesn't hurt," 

"It hurt to eat didn't it?" Steven frowned as he reached for one, "Ow!" he cried as he immediately dropped it, "How is that not hurting you?" 

"Your hands aren't even reacting to the heat the way humans usually do," Pearl examined, "... Just like when you grabbed the sword by the blade. Has this occurred before?"  

"Just started today, actually," Y/n said , "I got a cut on my finger just yesterday," 

" _Was it Mom?"_ Steven mouthed. Y/n responded by quickly tapping their nose, to signal "yes"

"Whoa, are you like invincible now?" Amethyst asked

"No, no... I don't think so," Y/n said, as they dragged their nail along their skin, it stung like it usually did, only leaving a white streak, nothing else. 

"I mean, your skin did feel normal," Pearl recalled

"Ooh, now it's starting to hurt," Y/n said as they set down the bagel, their fingers slightly red

"How odd," Pearl examined, "It's as if your skin is just... more durable than the average humans... Have you experience any recent trauma to your skin?" 

"Not any physical trauma," Y/n shook their head, eyeing Steven as he looked around sheepishly

"Steven, do you have something to say?" Garnet asked 

"What?! No! Of course not! I wouldn't know why Y/n has thick skin!" Steven burst out

"Let's just be thankful I have it," Y/n said as they picked up the bagel and bit it again, now much cooler, "It'll probably come in handy," 

"You're pretty calm about this," Amethyst commented as she swallowed down a pizza bagel

"I've seen weirder things," Y/n chuckled, "Is it bad I'm basically numb to this stuff at this point?" 

"I get what you're putting down," Amethyst said as she reached for more food

"Leave some for me!" Steven said as he grabbed on quickly 

"It's going to be raining all day, today," Garnet said

"Y/n! You should sleep over!" Steven cheered

"I probably can't. At this point if I'm not in my room at 11 Mr. Fryman will probably call the cops thinking I skipped town or something," Y/n said, "I doubt he'd let me out.... Or at least let me out this early in meeting me," 

"Right, that whole probation thing," Amethyst said, "Yeesh, I guess you're right," 

"How do you plan on getting home safely?" Pearl asked

"I brought an umbrella," Y/n pointed to the small umbrella they left on the table

"Are you sure that will be enough?" Pearl worried

"It hasn't failed me yet," Y/n said as they ate

"Well, at least wait til the lighting stops," Pearl pleaded

"Hey, I wasn't planning on leaving right now," Y/n said, "Unless you want me to," 

"Oh no! Of course not! Stay as long as you want," Pearl told

"If you say so," Y/n smiled

"Ooh! Let's watch a movie!" Steven said, "We could watch Lonely Blade II!"

"I'd be up for it," Y/n nodded

"Les' do it!" Amethyst pumped

"Alright, if Steven wants to," Pearl sighed

"Sure," Garnet said simply

\-------

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Pearl asked loudly over the pounding rain

"I'll be just fine," Y/n told

"Be careful, you might slip," Pearl warned

"Not that it'd matter," Amethyst chimed in, sitting upside down on the couch, "They got that supah skin!" 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Y/n laughed as they stepped outside and opened their umbrella, "G'night," 

"Night!" Steven waved as Y/n closed the door and made their way down the steps. 

"So, they seriously grabbed the sword with their bear hand? And it didn't like, do anything?" Amethysts asked

"Nothing but leave a red mark. I know for a fact human skin isn't that resilient," Pearl said, "There's something strange going on," 

"You think they're not human?" Amethyst asked

"I don't know," Pearl admitted

"Oh come on," Steven waved off, "Of course they're human. I wouldn't think to much into it..." 

"I'm with Steven on that," Amethyst said, "Thinking sucks anyways," 

"If you say so, Steven," Pearl said, "I'm just a bit curious," 

\-------------------


	7. Chapter 7: For Whom the School Bell Tolls

"Great job today, Y/n," Pearl complimented as they completed another day of training, the third to be exact as they warped back to the temple, "Same time tomorrow?" 

"Err... I can't do tomorrow, I've got school starting," Y/n told

"School... The place where you humans go and learn," Pearl said, "This training is much more worth your time than the silly school," 

"Well, unfortunately if I don't go to school, I'm going to jail," Y/n told, "Otherwise, I'd agree with you," 

"Right... That pesky little problem," Pearl murmured as she and Y/n stepped into the temple, "I'm sure exactly what they teach you at this "school", but I'm sure it's nothing difficult, if you find yourself stuck on a subject, I can help you out," 

"Oh, thank you," Y/n smiled, "I appreciate the offer," 

"Well, anything for my best student," Pearl laughed 

"Yo," Amethyst lazily waved to Y/n as they walked in

"Hey! Is Steven here?" Y/n asked

"Nah, he's with Connie," Amethyst told 

"Ah, alright," Y/n said as they gulped down some water, "I should probably head back and get ready for tomorrow... School's starting," 

"Alright," Amethyst said simply, "Try not to get kicked out of this one," 

"I promise nothing," Y/n joked as they walked out of the house, "See you guys later," 

"See ya!" Amethyst said as Y/n left

\-------

"You're up on time," Mr. Fryman commented as Y/n walked down the steps in school uniform the next day

"Yep," Y/n nodded as they went for the door

"Wait, I made you some breakfast," Mr. Fryman said as he gestured to a plate of fries

"Fries for breakfast?" Y/n asked

"Yeah, why not?" Mr. Fryman asked 

"You've got me there," Y/n laughed as they took a handful and ate quickly, drinking from their water bottle.

"Alright, do... you need a ride there?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Nah, I think I can take the bus," Y/n said, "Thank you though," 

"No problem," Mr. Fryman said, "Now don't be late," 

"I'll try not to be," Y/n said as they opened the door to leave, "Thanks for breakfast," 

"No problem," Mr. Fryman said as Y/n left for the bus

Y/n plugged in their headphones and selected a song as they walked west from the boardwalk and into the streets, finding the bus stop and sitting on the bench nearby. 

"Hey," A familiar boy mumbled as he sat on the opposite side of the bench, headphones in as well. 

"Hey," Y/n nodded in acknowledgment, "Lars... Right?" 

"Mhm," He nodded, keeping his gaze off in the distance.

Y/n nodded again, getting the feeling Lars didn't want to talk, so the two sat in silence as the bus arrived. Y/n got on first and moved to the back and sat down, while Lars took a seat in the middle, staring out the window like he was in a dramatic music video. The bus rolled along slowly, stopping at a few other stops before making its way to a stop near the school. Lars and Y/n both walked off, heading in the same direction.

"So, you're the kid with the criminal record?" Lars asked

"How'd you know?" Y/n asked

"Rumors spread quick," Lars shrugged, "You... don't seem like a bad person... like the rumors say," 

"I like to think I'm a good person," Y/n said

"Yeah... Me too," Lars said as he turned his attention forward again

\-----

"Pardon me," Y/n said as they approached the front desk of the school, "I just transferred here and I never got a schedule," 

"Oh, here you go," The attendant said as she handed Y/n a sheet of paper, "Your homeroom teacher is on there, go to the faculty lounge and find her, she should be waiting,"

"Thank you," Y/n said as they looked down at the paper, seeing the Homeroom teacher's name was Ms. Jen Galloway. Y/n went to the door labelled Faculty Lounge and opened the door slightly and quietly.

"I just don't get why they have to stick a kid with a criminal record in my class," A female voice complained

"I don't get why they even accepted the kid," A male voice responded, "Is my volleyball team not enough reputation for them?" 

"You guys did make it to nationals," The female voice said, "I really don't get why of all the teachers, I got stuck with them. My class is almost full anyways," 

"Well, if they even step a toe out of line, I won't be afraid to give them a detention, hell, if I was the principal, I'd be ready to expel them!" The male teacher said 

"I'm really not looking forward to the rest of the year," The female voice sighed

"Ms. Galloway?" Y/n sighed as they walked inside, pretending not to hear the conversation.

"Yes?" Ms. Galloway stood up, "Oh, it's you! Y/n, right..." 

"You better be on your best behavior," The male teacher responded as he got up and left the room

"Right, you better be," Ms. Galloway, "I will not refrain to referring you to the principal if you cause any disruption," 

Y/n put their hands in their pockets and nodded in acknowledgment, realizing it was gonna be more than just a rough school year.

"Don't talk much? Better for me," Ms. Galloway said, "Follow me to home room, I'll have you introduce yourself to the class, just try and keep it appropriate," Soon the bell rang and all the kids flooded into their classrooms. Ms. Galloway led Y/n into her class where all the student were already sitting

"That's them!" A girl whispered loudly, "That's the new transfer student," 

"I hear they carry around a knife at all times," A boy whispered to his friend

"Don't make eye contact, they might stab you or something," His friend whispered back

"Settle down! Everyone, this is our transfer student Y/n L/n." Ms. Galloway introduced, "Anything you'd like to say to the class?" 

"Nice to meet you," Y/n said simply

"Seriously? They're the one with the criminal record? They don't look like a thug," A voice whispered from the mass of kids

"Y/n, you can go sit behind Laramie," Ms. Calloway said

"It's Lars," Lars grumbled from the second to last row

"My bad, Lars," Ms. Galloway corrected, "Welcome back from break, but lets jump right back into it, alright?" 

 **Buzz Buzz**  Y/n's phone vibrated gently in their pocket. Y/n pulled it out and found a text from Steven.

~~~~~~~~

Steven: Where r u?

You: School

Steven: Thats today? that sucks. Connie has to do that too

You: It can be boring

Steven: R u gonna come by after?

You: Depends on my homework load, I'll try and make it tho

Steven: Cool. What time does school end?

You: 3pm

Steven: When does it start?

You: 8am

Steven: Yikes, hang in there

You: Its what i do best

~~~~~

"Y/n!" Ms. Galloway snapped, "Are you paying attention?" 

"Yes, ma'm," Y/n nodded

"Can you tell me what an Oxford comma is then?" Ms. Galloway asked

"The last comma in a list, coming just before the and conjunction," Y/n told

"Correct," Ms. Galloway said distastefully, "I'm just helping you all review for all your classes! This is a favor! Lars!" 

"Huh?" Lars shot up

"Can you tell me the Earth's rate of gravity?" Ms. Galloway asked

"Uh..." Lars scratched his head

"9.8 meters per second squared," Y/n whispered to the teen in front of them

"9.8 meters!... Per second!... Squared?" Lars said unsure

"It seems like you do pay attention after all," Ms. Galloway said 

"Thanks, man," Lars whispered backwards

"No problem," Y/n whispered back

 **"Y/n L/n to the principal's office. Y/n L/n to the principal's office."** The loud speaker announced

"Y/n, go," Ms. Galloway gestured to the door

"Did they already do something?" A girl whispered

"Who knows? I hear they beat someone up so badly, they couldn't even speak!" Her friend responded

"Oh my god," Y/n sighed as they walked out of the room and went to the front desk, "Where's the principal?"

"Just down there, two doors to your left," The attendant pointed

"Thank you," Y/n murmured as they walked into the office, "You asked to see me?" 

"Y/n? Come in," A short and fat man sat in a leather chair, the tall man from the Facility lounge standing in there as well, "I'd like to have a talk with you," 

"Did I do something wrong already?" Y/n frowned

"Not yet, but I'm just here to remind you how lucky you are we accepted you," The principal told

"I know, sir," Y/n said

"I'll have an eye out for you, if I see you do anything out of line, expected no warnings," The tall man said

"Yes, you have one and one chance only if you blow it, you're gone and off to Juvie you go," The principal threatened 

"I understand," Y/n nodded

"Good, now do you have any questions for me?" The principal asked

"How did the entire school find out I had a criminal record before they even knew my name?" Y/n asked confidently 

"Only facility should've known about that," The principal said

"Then are you aware that one of your facility is spreading rumors about me?" Y/n said, glancing at the man standing with the principal 

"I assure you that the facility member who did it, must've done it on accident," The principal assured 

"One last question," Y/n said

"And what is it?" The principal asked impatiently

"Why did you think it was a good idea when I already have a reputation for being a trouble maker, to call me from class, into your office?" Y/n sassed

"Go back to class, L/n," The principal growled

"Yes, sir," Y/n said as they turned around for the door

"Remember, I'm watching," The tall teacher said

Y/n said nothing, barley even reacted as they close the door and and walked back to class.

"Oh, you're back," Ms. Galloway said, "What did Principal Finch want?"

"He was just welcoming me to school," Y/n said

\-------

"Y/n!" Steven cheered as they walked up the temple stairs and opened the door, "You're here!" 

"Yup," Y/n sighed, tugging at their backpack

"How was school?" Pearl asked 

" _Awful," Y/n thought to themself. Recalling all the whispering, the odd glances, the rumors, the stink eye from the Volleyball coach and his constant barking,_ "It was fine," Y/n said simply

"Just fine?" Pearl pushed

"Just fine," Y/n repeated, "Didn't get too much work, and the work I did get I finished on the bus. I met the kid who works at the Big Donut, Lars," 

"You're friends with Lars?" Steven smiled

"I think so," Y/n nodded

"So am I!" Steven cheered, "He's great, right?" 

"He's something," Y/n chuckled a bit

"You look exhausted," Amethyst commented

"I feel exhausted," Y/n told.

"Why don't we play a game to relax? Ooh, I've got some board games!" Steven cheered as he ran to the closet under the stairs and began rummaging through

"I could go for a board game," Y/n smiled as they sat down on the couch, getting drowsy as they did and yawned.

"You could use a nap," Amethyst said

"You take naps often?" Y/n chuckled, knowing Gems didn't need to sleep

"Yep, I do," Amethyst said

"Wait, but don't Gems not need-" Y/n stammered

"We don't NEED it, but it still feel great," Amethyst stretched

"Yeah, they do feel great," Y/n yawned

"How about this one!" Steven smiled as he pulled out a game

"Sure," Y/n said, not even looking a the box

"Let's go!" Steven cheered as he set it on the table and got everything prepared. Steven's energy rubbing off on Y/n

" _At least I have something to look forward to after school," Y/n thought to themself_

_\----------------_


	8. Chapter 8: Defender of the Weak

"Y/n, could you stay after class for a moment?" Ms. Galloway asked as the final bell rang

"It's their second day, what'd they do now?" A boy whispered

"No clue, but I don't wanna find out," His friend responded as they rushed out of the class

"Y/n..." Ms. Galloway sighed as she sat down and watched as the last student left the class, "I wasn't the one who spread the rumors," 

"But someone did it on purpose?" Y/n asked, "A teacher?" 

"Yes," Ms. Galloway said, "I just wanted to let you know,"

"Thank you, ma'am," Y/n sighed as they walked out of the classroom, leaving Ms. Galloway behind

"Yo, Y/n," Lars called, leaning against a wall nearby, "Walk with me for a second, would ya?" 

"What's up?" Y/n asked as they walked over to him as they headed down the hall

"Don't let the rumors get to you, I don't believe a word of them," Lars told

"They don't bother me," Y/n shrugged, "I just wanna know who started them," 

"I think I've got an idea," Lars mumbled as they walked out of the school building, towards the gym. "You see the kids walking in there?" Lars nodded to a large group of males, all in sports uniforms, walking into the gym

"Yeah, what about them?" Y/n asked as Lars and them got closer

"Notice something odd about them?" Lars questioned

Y/n peered at the kids. They noticed all the kids had bruises all over them, some even had gauze. Some around their head, on their arms, their legs, "They're pretty beat up," 

"Why do you think so?" Lars pushed

"Well... Practice can't be that intense," Y/n frowned, recalling their own fighting practice, where they never even incurred an injury half as bad as those kids, "Is there... some kind of hazing thing on the volleyball team?" 

"Have you met their coach yet? Coach Morgan?" Lars asked

"I think so," Y/n nodded, recalling the tall man in the faculty lounge as well as the principal's office

"Well, I think that SOB is beating the kids on the team, the girls team too," Lars said

"You think so?" Y/n turned to Lars, a sense of shock on their face

"He did the same thing to the track team," Lars said, "But when I stood up to him... He disbanded the track team... He called it an eyesore that distracted from his perfect Volleyball team," 

"Seriously? Sounds too evil to be true," Y/n said

"It's true. I think he's the one who spread the rumors about you too," Lars told, "He's obsessed with Volleyball. The reason the principal accepted you is because he thought if they "rehabilitated" you or whatever that it'd give the school good press. Coach Moron thought that you'd be a distraction, something that'd over shadow what he's doing with the Volleyball team," 

"You're kidding me," Y/n frowned, "What can we do about it?" 

"Well, tomorrow... Coach Moron organized a Volleyball Rally, it lasts the whole day. That means all the volleyball kids are gonna be here guaranteed, I was thinking you and I can split up and ask the kids if it's true or not, see if we can get some dirt on them," Lars told

"You said he coached the girls team too? I didn't see any girl injured like that," Y/n said

"That's what I'm scared of," Lars admitted, "Are you in or not?"

"Count me in," Y/n said, "Tomorrow, we're gonna find something," 

"Heh, knew I could count on ya," Lars smiled a bit, "Let me get your number, so we can keep in touch," Lars said as he pulled out his phone

"Here," Y/n took his phone and put their number in, "There you go. I'll see you at the bus stop tomorrow," 

"Yeah... We're gonna take this piece of garbage down," Lars said with a sounding resolve

"Hell yeah we are," Y/n smiled as they tugged at their bag, "We're gonna show that this school isn't his castle," 

"Heh, time for a rebellion huh?" Lars laughed

"More like a revolution," Y/n quipped, "Just you wait," 

\------

"How's school going?" Mr. Fryman asked as Y/n walked in just back from school

"It's going well," Y/n told

"You're not gonna go hang out with your friends?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Nah, I've got homework," Y/n told

"Hey, Y/n. Catch," Mr. Fryman said as he lobbed a small item at Y/n. Y/n's reflexes kicked in as they raised their hand and caught it, "Huh, nice catch," 

"Keys?" Y/n frowned as they examined the key in their hand

"It's to the shop, I figure you're responsible enough to lock up on your own... and since you've got friends and everything I'm sure that sometimes you might wanna stay out later than 11, so you can come and goes as you want," Mr. Fryman said, "Just... make sure you go to bed on time. I'm not taking care of you if you get sick," 

"Thank you, sir," Y/n smiled as they pocketed the key and went back upstairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, they set their bag down. Y/n pulled out their phone and began doing research on the volleyball team. After about 15 minutes of browsing school sites and local newspaper Y/n discovered that Coach Morgan joined the school two years ago and the he was an Olympic silver medalist for Volleyball. Last year, he brought the school boys and girls team to nationals and it seemed the entire school and local area looked up to him, _"... Are people really gonna squeal on their coach?" Y/n thought to themself._

_\----_

_"_ Alright, here's the plan," Lars said, "I'll check the 1st and 2nd floor, that's where the Seniors and Juniors are, you take the 3rd and 4th, those are the sophomores and freshmen. Try and get any of them to talk," 

"Alright, can do. It shouldn't be too hard right?" Y/n asked

"Let's go and find out," Lars said as he looked up at the school building in front of him, "Text me if you get anything," 

"Ditto," Y/n nodded as they walked into the building with Lars, "Good luck, man," 

"We're gonna need it..." Lars sighed as he headed down the hall, while Y/n began moving up the stairs quickly. 

"Alright, this mission is a go," Y/n mumbled to themself. 

\----

"A-Abuse? No idea what you're talking about," One of the volleyball players stuttered as he looked around the hall, "I've gotta get to the rally!" He said as he charged down the hallway and down the stairs.

\----

"What? No! Leave me alone!" A tall volleyball member said as he quickly retreated into a teacher's room

\----

"H-how'd you kno- I mean, no! No he doesn't," A small kid said as he ran to the bathroom

"Come on..." Y/n sighed as they pulled out their phone

~~~~~~~

You: Any Luck?

Lars: Nada, you?

You: Nothing. They all freak out when I ask

Lars: Same here, that's pretty suspicious

You: Yeah... it is

Lars: Let's meet outside and regroup

~~~~~~

"Y/n, can I speak with you for a moment," Ms. Galloway asked as she approached

"Sure," Y/n said as they put their phone away

"People say you and Lars have been seen hanging out... I just wanna warn you... Lars is a troubled kid, don't involve yourself with him," Ms. Galloway said

"Troubled how?" Y/n put their hands in their pocket

"He got in a fight... Like a physical fight with Coach Morgan," Ms. Galloway said, "He's the reason the track team disbanded... It's a miracle Lars is still at this school. Ever since the team got split up, he's just acted.... rebellious... For your own sake, don't hang out with him," 

"I'll keep that in mind," Y/n said as they went down the stairs to go meet up with Lars. Y/n made their way down the stairs and outside, near the front of the school

"This is effing hard," Lars sighed as he saw Y/n, "Did you ask any of the girls?" 

"No, did you?" Y/n asked

"No... Maybe they'll say something," Lars said, "Look, I see one of Sadie's friends! She's on the front line, let's ask her," 

"If you say so," Y/n nodded as Lars ran over to the girl

"Hey! Wait up!" Lars waved to a girl in a volleyball uniform, she had black hair and was pretty tall

"...Lars? What- What do you want?" The girl asked, looking down

"Coach Morgan... What the hell is he doing to the teams?" Lars asked

"What... What do you mean?" The girl shook a bit

"He's abusing you guys, isn't he," Y/n chimed, "Physically?" 

"N-no... Of course not," She said softly, looking else where

"Don't lie to us! We know he is!" Lars said in frustration

"... It doesn't matter," The girl said, "All the teachers know... Our parents don't believe us, even the principal knows," 

"... You're kidding me," Lars stepped back in disbelief

"He's untouchable, even if any of us did come out against him, he'd just get us kicked out of school or something," The girl said, "Just... Stop trying to fight him," Suddenly, the girl began to cry as she ran back into the school building. 

"Let's get him to admit it!" Lars said, "If we go to his office right now and confront him, there's no way he can deny it," 

"Or he can and get both of us expelled," Y/n added

"What else are we supposed to do?!" Lars slammed his fist against a nearby wall, "...Ow," 

"We... We have to catch him in the act," Y/n said, "When's the next practice?" 

"Tomorrow... From 4-6," Lars told

"Well, we go their and we record him in the act," Y/n said

"What if he catches us? Then he takes our phones and kicks us out!" Lars said

"Hey! You two!" A gruff voice shouted from down the hall

"Dammit," Lars mumbled, "Coach Moron," 

"Why the hell have I been getting reports that you two are sneaking around and harassing my players?" Coach Morgan barked 

"Dunno," Lars shrugged

"Don't give me that attitude," Coach Morgan shot back, "Do we need another case of "self defense"?" 

"You little!" Lars yelled, but held himself back

"Yeah... That's what I thought," Coach Morgan chuckled, "I better not hear anymore reports of you two sneaking around or I won't hesitate to kick you both out of my school... And you better not be anywhere near my gym during practice, I'll be watching," 

"Understood," Y/n nodded

"Good," Coach Morgan said as he walked away, back to the rally 

"We're screwed," Lars groaned, "We can't do anything! No one will talk to us! We can't go near the gym and film! What else are we supposed to do?"

"I...I don't know," Y/n admitted

"Just... Forget this ever happened," Lars told, "Sorry I dragged you into this... It was stupid," 

"It came from a good place," Y/n told, "You care," 

"Thanks," Lars mumbled as he wondered away back into the building

\----------

"Y/n... You feeling alright?" Mr. Fryman asked as Y/n slowly walked in

"Yep, just fine," Y/n nodded

"Alright..." Mr. Fryman said, noticing their uneasiness

**Bing Bing**

**~~~~~~**

Steven: U coming over?

You: Cant, Ive got homework

Steven: O ok, we all miss u

You: Miss u too

Steven: Garnet says to meet her at the beach at 12 tonite

You: Ive got sleep

Steven: She says its urgent

You: Fine, tell her Ill see her then

Steven: Kk, gl with ur homework

~~~~~

"What can she want at 12?" Y/n frowned as they plopped down on their bed and looked up at the roof, deep in thought, "God, what am I gonna do?" 

\-----

Y/n glanced at their phone at noticed it was 11:50. Y/n slipped on a jacket and went downstairs, making sure to take their new key as they unlocked the door, stepped out and locked it again. Y/n headed towards the beach, hands in their pockets and deep in thought. 

"You're early," A familiar soothing voice said

"Yeah, I guess I am," Y/n shrugged as they looked up at Garnet

"Sit with me," Garnet said as she sat down

"What're we doing?" Y/n asked as they sat down right across from Garnet

"Y/n, I need you to trust me," Garnet said

"I do," Y/n told

"Completely. I need your complete trust," Garnet told

Y/n sighed and closed their eyes, taking a deep breath. Y/n opened their eyes again and looked at Garnet, "I trust you... completely," 

"Good," Garnet said, "We can start. Y/n, take a deep breath in," 

"Okay," Y/n said as they breathed in the salty sea air

"And breath out," Garnet said, Y/n replied by breathing out, "I want you to know you're safe here with me. Nothing here can hurt you. This is just as important to me as it is important to you," 

"What is "this"" Y/n asked

"Only you know specifically," Garnet told, "But you want to do the right thing. You know what the right thing to do is, but you're scared," 

"I-I am," Y/n admitted, wavering the question of how Garnet knew this, "I'm terrified," 

"But what are you terrified of?" Garnet asked, "Breath in... and out," 

"I'm... I'm scared of the consequences," Y/n told

"One more time, breath in and out," Garnet instructed, "Clear your mind of the consequences, clear your mind of everything... Remember the day when you told us why you were in Beach City? Let the memory flood your mind," 

"I remember, it wasn't too long ago," Y/n nodded

"Now close your eyes and relive that moment," Garnet said, "Remember to breath, what was the story you told us?"

"I told you... How I tried to do something good," Y/n told, "And how I got punished for it," 

"And what did you tell us about that?" Garnet asked, "Did you regret that decision?" 

"No, I said I'd do it again if I had the chance," Y/n took a deep breath in and out

"That's right, you did," Garnet said softly, "And I admire that," 

"But... This situation... feels so different," Y/n quivered

"I know, I know," Garnet nodded, "Take a deep breath, you're safe here. Tell me, what consequences are you scared of?" 

"I'm scared of... getting kicked out of school, going to Juvie, letting down Mr. Fryman... letting you guys down... Getting Lars kicked out... and letting him down too," Y/n admitted 

"Y/n, know that if you do the right thing you're never going to let us down," Garnet assured, "But... That's not your whole fear. Y/n, you are strong. You are strong for a human and a Gem. You're more than both," 

"I-I don't know about that," Y/n said

"You said you trusted me, right?" Garnet reminded

"Right," Y/n nodded

"Then take my word when I tell you that you are amazing," Garnet said, "You always know what the right thing is to do... and we're here to help you do the right thing," 

"This... is something I have to do on my own... or with Lars," Y/n told

"Then do it," Garnet said, "If you know what the right thing is, you won't regret doing it. It may seem scary now, but in the end. You won't regret it, just like how you don't regret your previous decision," 

"You're right," Y/n nodded as they breathed deeply, "I don't care what happens to me... As long as I get it done," 

"That's what I like to hear," Garnet smiled, "Now, you do what's right and when it's done, come back and tell us all about it. I'm already proud of you Y/n, I can't wait to be even more," 

"Thank you, Garnet," Y/n smiled as they opened their eyes, "Really, thank you," 

"We're here for you... Always," Garnet told as she helped Y/n stand up, "Now go get some rest and remember to always do what's right," 

"I will," Y/n nodded, "I will," 

\----------

"Class dismissed, have a safe walk home," Ms. Galloway said as the last bell rang. Students all stood up and flooded out of the classroom. Y/n glanced at Lars and gave him a nod before walking off, not getting too close to the gym

"You're gonna do it, aren't you?" Lars asked as he approached from behind

"I am," Y/n nodded

"You're not gonna do it alone," Lars sighed, "There's a skylight on top of the gym, there's no way Coach Moron will see you from up there. You film from up there and I'll film from the back window. If he catches anyone it'll be me," 

"Are you sure?" Y/n asked

"I'm sure, this creep can't do this anymore," Lars clenched his fist, "We're gonna nail him this time," 

"Damn right we are," Y/n nodded with an assuring smile towards Lars, "I'll go and get in position," 

"I'll get close and start filming at your signal," Lars nodded, "Good luck," 

"Thanks," Y/n nodded as they put their hands in their pocket and watched the Volleyball team file into the gym, followed by Coach Morgan. Y/n kept their head down as the door closed, they went to the back of the gym and found a fire escape, with a ladder about two feet above Y/n's head. Y/n took a few steps back, ran forward and jumped, grabbing the last rung of the ladder as they pulled themself up. Y/n made their way to the top of the building and looked around, they saw the large skylight Lars talked about and went over to it, they laid down on their stomach to minimize themself and opened a panel, sticking their phone into it and texting Lars to begin. Y/n then began recording the practice.

"You know the drill! If the ball hits the ground closer to you, I smack the crap outta you!" Coach Morgan said, "If you hit the ball into the net! I kick the crap outta you! You don't get any water until you score a point! Begin!" Soon the kids started playing, it didn't take long before one kid spiked the ball, causing it to hit the ground near a small kid, clearly a freshmen. Coach Morgan then walked up to the kid and sucker punched him in the gut, causing the kid to fall to his knees and cough profusely. He then stood back up and continued playing. The game went on for 30 minutes, Y/n and Lars capturing every moment of it from different angels, all clearly showing Coach Morgan abusing the kids on the team, his face visible and his voice audible through the whole thing. Satisfied with the video, Y/n stopped the recording and uploaded it to the cloud for safe keeping, "We've got him," Y/n climbed back down the fire escape and back to where they met with Lars. Lars saw Y/n, stopped recording and ran to them. 

"We got him! I can't believe we got him!" Lars cheered, "We've gotta get this to the police!" 

"Yeah, we saw what we needed," Y/n nodded.

"Hey! I thought I told you two I didn't want to see you around my gym!" Coach Morgan said

Quickly, Y/n began recording again as they held their phone by their side, "We saw you abusing the kids," 

"Did you know? So what? You think anyone is gonna believe you? It's an Olympic medalist versus two delinquents," Coach Morgan laughed

"So you admit it? You do beat the kids on your team?" Lars asked

"Yeah? I do! So what? It's not like you two brats can do anything?" Coach Morgan spat, "Especially when I write a report about how you've been bullying the kids on my team and get you both expelled after the next faculty meeting," 

"You're faking a report?" Y/n frowned, "You're a low life," 

"And you'd know about low lives, you are a low life! You criminal scum!" Coach Morgan spat, "Don't even bother coming to school tomorrow! You're as good as gone!" 

"I hope your practice goes well," Y/n smiled as they pocketed their phone quietly and turned and began to leave, Lars lagging behind them

"You think the video we got will bring him down?" Lars asked

"If that doesn't this confession will," Y/n said as they started the video they recorded earlier, with Coach Morgan's face clearly in it.

"Y/n, you're amazing," Lars praised

"I was just doing the right thing..." Y/n told, "I couldn't have done it without you," 

"Yeah, I guess so," Lars laughed a bit and scratched his head, "Hey... Don't stop talking to me just because we took this guy down, alright? We should hang," 

"I'd like that," Y/n smiled

\--------

"Oh, Y/n! You're here!" Steven cheered as he ran up and hugged Y/n

"Hey, Steven," Y/n smiled

"Oh, you usually come earlier," Pearl said as she saw Y/n, "You haven't come in a few days, now," 

"I know, I've been busy," Y/n admitted

"What've you been doing?" Steven asked

"Pulling some good pranks?" Amethyst guessed

"No," Garnet answered, "They were doing the right thing. You have something to show us, don't you?"

"I do," Y/n nodded as they pulled out their phone, "There's a human at my school, he... to put it in simple terms was just plain evil," 

"What did this human do?" Pearl asked

"I'll let him tell you," Y/n said as they played a video on their phone

_"So you admit it? You do beat the kids on your team?" Lars asked_

_"Yeah? I do! So what? It's not like you two brats can do anything?" Coach Morgan spat_

_"_ Beat? Kids?" Pearl frowned, "Do you mean this human is physically abusing human youth?!" 

"He did, but he won't be anymore," Y/n said, "Not only did I record him admitting to doing it, I have video of him actually punching and kicking the kids, depriving them of water... I gave it all to the police, and by tomorrow, this human won't be hurting anyone anymore," 

"You see, Y/n?" Garnet smiled, "By doing the right thing, you saved a lot of humans," 

"I can't believe humans can be so cruel to each other," Pearl said, a bit shocked, "But you did a great job of stopping them. And that's what a Crystal Gem does, they protect humans," 

"And you did it in your own special little way," Amethyst laughed, "Nice job," 

"Yeah! That's so cool!" Steven cheered

"Lars helped," Y/n told, "You should tell him that too," 

"Yeah! I will!" Steven cheered, "This weekend when he's working I'll tell him!" 

"Yo, let's celebrate!" Amethyst laughed

"Oh! I know a place we could go! It's just beautiful," Pearl told, "I'm sure you'll all love it," 

"Let's go," Y/n smiled, "...And thanks, guys," 

"For what? We didn't do anything," Amethyst said

"You've done more than you think," Y/n told

\---------


	9. Chapter 9: School's Out

_"It's great to see you again, My little Y/n" Rose Quartz smiled as Y/n looked around the familiar landscape_

_"It's great to see you too," Y/n greeted_

_"First, I would like to congratulate you on your selfless act. You put yourself on the line and you helped many humans in the process," Rose Quartz complimented, "I'm proud of you,"_

_"Thank you," Y/n bowed a bit, "I have a question though, if you don't mind,"_

_"Of course I don't mind," Rose Quartz told as she gently pressed her palm on Y/n's cheek and stroked it with her large thumb, "What is your question?"_

_"Why me? I mean... Why are you giving me all this?" Y/n asked_

_"Why? Because I knew you could handle it, you're the right person and you're in the right place," Rose Quartz told_

" _I see..." Y/n nodded_

_"Now, I would like to reward you on not only a job well done, but for the bond you built with the human Lars," Rose Quartz told, "The seed of a bond you planted when you first met has blossomed into a full flower," Rose Quartz smiled as a rose appeared in her hand, she tuck the rose a tucked it in Y/n's hair, "Ah, beautiful,"_

_"Thank you," Y/n giggled a bit_

_"Now, are you ready for your next power?" Rose Quartz asked_

_"Another one?" Y/n asked_

_"Yes, this is one is similar to your first, but it allows you to see things that are otherwise hidden, things that mean to cause you and others harm," Rose Quartz told as she held Y/n's hands_

" _So, you mean I can spot hidden traps and things like that?" Y/n asked_

_"Yes, traps and other things," Rose Quartz nodded_

_"Thank you," Y/n nodded as they smiled_

_"Thank you as well, for helping take care of my Steven," Rose Quartz smiled_

_"It's my pleasure, he's a great kid," Y/n told_

_"Thank you," Rose Quartz smiled, "It's time for your mind to rest, you have quite the day ahead of you. Remember, believe in yourself. You're stronger than you think,"_

_\------_

"Do you think they got him already?" Lars asked as he an Y/n walked towards the school

"No clue," Y/n said, "I have a feeling not yet," Y/n frowned as they saw the coach standing outside the door, greeting students as they walked in

"Huh, you two bothered to show up today?" Coach Morgan chuckled, "Whatever, you'll be kicked out in no time," 

"Good morning to you too, sir," Y/n nodded as they walked past

"What they said," Lars mumbled as he kept pace close behind 

"You think they're gonna get him during school?" Lars asked as Y/n and him left Coach Morgan's earshot

"That'd be a spectacle," Y/n said, "Honestly, I hope so," 

"Yeah, humiliate him in front of the whole school," Lars chuckled

"Let's just wait and see what happens, yeah?" Y/n suggested

"Yeah, sounds right," Lars nodded as he and Y/n walked into homeroom, "I'll text you if anything happens," 

"Same here," Y/n nodded, soon the bell rang and everyone took their seats. 

\------

"Pierce Morgan?" An office approached Coach Morgan who sat at a lunch table with other facility during 2nd lunch, which happened to be the lunch period for both Lars, Y/n and most of the volleyball tea

"Can I help you, officers?" Coach Morgan looked up to the two police officers standing there

"Yes, stand up please and arms behind your back, we have a warrant for you arrest," The office said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What?!" Coach Morgan asked in shock

"You're under arrest for assault, battery, and abuse of a minor," The officer said as he yanked Coach Morgan up and cuffed him, "You have the right to remain silent," 

"Let go of me!" Coach Morgan yelled as he twisted in the cop's grip

"REMAIN SILENT," The office spat as he continued reading the Miranda Rights out loud, leading Coach Morgan out of the cafeteria

"You two!" Coach Morgan spat as he saw Y/n and Lars sitting together, "You did this, didn't you?! I'll get you for this! Mark my words!" 

"Hey, are we gonna have another incident of "self defense"" Lars chuckled

"You brat! I swear to god when I get out of this-!" Coach Morgan yelled

"Keep moving! Don't make us add resisting arrest on your charges," The office said as he dragged the coach out, leaving the cafeteria in silence

"D-did you guys really get him arrested," Sadie's friend approached the two

"Yeah," Lars said simply

"Thank you," She smiled, a tear in her eyes, "Thank you both," 

"It was all Lars," Y/n said casually.

"Wha-? No, you helped-" Lars began to explain, but was interrupted by the Volleyball team chanting his name. The silence broken as they all surrounded Lars. Y/n smiled at him as they got up and threw their dishes away. 

" **Attention all students, due to a recent incident, school will be let out early at the end of 2nd lunch, please prepare arrangements to get home,"** The loud speaker buzzed. 

"See ya, Lars," Y/n smiled as they left him with the group of kids cheering him and patting him on the back. Y/n made their way outside and towards the bus stop.

\------

"Oh, Y/n!" Pearl said in surprise as they walked into the temple, "It's twelve o clock, shouldn't you be in school?" 

"School let out early due to an incident," Y/n told, "I figured I'd stop by and say hey," 

"Incident?" Steven approached, "Oh, you mean the coach guy?" 

"Yep," Y/n said, "He made quite a scene," 

"Well, I'm sure you're the school's hero now!" Steve smiled

"Nope, I didn't do anything," Y/n said as they put their hands in their pockets, "It was all Lars," 

"Is that what you told everyone?" Garnet asked

"I'm here to be a regular student," Y/n told, "Not a crime fighting hero, besides, Lars gets to make some new friends," 

"Well, that was a mature decision of you, Y/n," Pearl said, "Actually... How do you feel about accompanying us on a mission?" 

"Whoa, you mean THIS mission?" Amethyst asked Pearl

"Yes, THIS mission," Pearl told, "I think Y/n is ready, don't you?" 

"Yeah! Totally!" Steven cheered

"They'll do great," Garnet said confidently

"Eh, I always thought you were ready, but that's just me," Amethyst shrugged

"Well, let's go then," Y/n smiled brightly, "What're we trying to accomplish?" 

"There's a corrupted Gem causing trouble on a remote jungle island, we're going to go there and neutralize them," Garnet said, "We have to be careful though, the island is full of traps," 

" _You couldn't write more convenient timing," Y/n thought to themself, recalling their new power,_ "I'm as ready as I'll ever be," 

"Oh, let me get your sword," Pearl said as she summoned the sword from her Gem and handed it to Y/n, "Here," 

"Thanks," Y/n smiled as they gripped it

\---------

"I think they're just up ahead," Pearl warned as they continued through the dense foliage

"Wait!" Y/n said

"What is it?" Pearl stopped in her tracks

"There's a tripwire, right there," Y/n warned as they removed some plants to show the practically invisible string, which to them shined brightly against the green and brown background

"Nice catch, Y/n," Garnet complimented as she stepped over it and watched everyone else, Y/n coming over last. 

"Look, there it is!" Amethyst pointed as they saw the large beast just feet away, past the trees, "Let's go!" 

"Yeah!" Steven cheered as he charged forward with the rest of the Gems, Y/n following behind keeping their eyes peeled

"Amethyst, wait!" Y/n called as they saw her about to step on a pressure plate up ahead. Y/n charged forward and lifted Amethyst up as they jumped over the plate, setting her down once the plate was behind them, "Pressure plate was covered by some leaves,"

"Whoa, you're good at this," Amethyst chuckled, "Thanks!" Amethyst smiled as she charged forward into battle 

"Y/n! Watch out!" Garnet called

Y/n looked up and saw the large beast change its attention towards them and it began to charge. Y/n stepped backwards over the pressure plate and continued taking steps back as the beast continued to ran full speed at Y/n

"Y/n! Don't just stand there! Run!" Pearl called out

Y/n kept their ground, watching the pressure plate as the beast approached. Quickly, Y/n somersaulted to the left, causing the beast to miss them as it activated a pressure plate, causing two large stones to drop from the treetops, somehow, and crush the beast, causing it to poof. Before its gem could hit the ground, Y/n reached out and caught it, "I wasn't just standing there. I was waiting,"

"I... I see that now," Pearl swallowed, "Good job," 

"Whoa! Go, Y/n! You're two for two now!" Amethyst laughed, "You also saved my butt! Those rocks would've shattered me!" 

"How did you even see all those traps?" Steven asked as he approached

"I guess I'm just observant," Y/n shrugged, giving Steven the trademark  _I talked with Rose Quartz_ look

"Oh, right," Steven laughed

"I knew you could handle this," Garnet nodded, "I'll take the gem," 

"Here," Y/n nodded as they handed it over. Garnet then bubbled the gem and sent it back to the temple, "Garnet, I have a question... How did you know the Gem was going to charge me? It hadn't even looked at me yet?" 

"Well, similar to how you managed to see all the traps," Garnet told, "Not the same by any means... But similar," 

"Ah," Y/n nodded, picking up what Garnet was putting down, only vaguely though

"Let's get back to the temple before we run into any more of those traps," Pearl said, "We have to keep Steven and Y/n safe," 

"Good idea," Garnet said as she led the group back to the warp pad

\-----

"Y/n, your communication device is ringing," Pearl told

"Right, thanks," Y/n nodded as they pulled out their phone an answered it, "Hello?" 

"Y/n," Mr. Fryman said, "I just got a call from school, they say they're cancelling school tomorrow due to a recent incident," 

"Really?" Y/n said in surprise, "Well, I ain't complaining, I'm happy with a three day weekend," 

"I figured that," Mr. Fryman laughed, "Just thought I'd tell you that so you can plan your night accordingly," 

"Thanks," Y/n nodded

"Don't mention it," Mr. Fryman said as he hung up 

"What was that?" Steven asked

"School is cancelled for tomorrow," Y/n told 

"Really?! That means we can hang out together all day tomorrow! We could go to Funland or go swimming or watch a movie or we could do all of that!" Steven cheered

"Sounds like fun," Y/n laughed, "Count me in,"

"Awesome!" Steven cheered, "Ooh! What're you doing right now?" 

"Speaking with you," Y/n said, "I've got no plans," 

"Then let's do something! Oh, have you seen Dogcopter? Connie and I saw it, it's so good! We should go see it," 

"You wanna see it again?" Y/n asked

"Yeah! Definitely!" Steven smiled, "We can take Lion over there!" 

"Lion?" Y/n asked

"Right, you haven't met Lion yet!" Steven said, "Let me see if I can find him," Steven then ran outside and began calling out his name, "Oh, here he is! Come meet Y/n! No this way!" Steven said from outside, soon returning inside with a large, pink lion

"Oh my... That is definitely a lion," Y/n said, "He's your pet?" 

"Yep! Say hi Lion!" Steven said, to the pink lion. But the lion barley reacted and just laid down, "He likes you!" 

"Could've fooled me," Y/n laughed a bit

"Come on! Hop on!" Steven smiled as he climbed on top of Lion

"Really? Just get on?" Y/n asked as they followed instructions

"Yeah! Just like that!" Steven smiled, "Lion, to the movie theater!" Lion seemed uninterested as he licked himself, "To the movie theater!" Steven said again louder

"We could take the bus," Y/n suggested

"Come on, Lion! Not in front of Y/n," Steven whispered loudly to the lion, but he didn't budge.

"Bus?" Y/n asked

"Bus," Steven nodded as they both hopped off Lion. 

\-----

"Welcome back, you two," Pearl greeted as Steven and Y/n both walked in after the movie and an impromptu trip to Funland Arcade

"Thanks," Y/n yawned, "We miss anything exciting?"

"Nope, it's been boring," Amethyst said

"You should've come with us! It was fun, right Y/n?" Steven asked

"Yeah, it was great," Y/n nodded as they sat down on the couch and yawned again

"You feeling alright?" Amethyst asked

"Just kind of tired," Y/n said, "I should probably get back home," 

"No, no stay a little longer," Pearl insisted, "I'm sure you need water right? You humans need to rehydrate every so often, I'll get you some,"

"Alright," Y/n sighed, "I guess I can stay a bit longer,"

"Perfect," Pearl said as she went to the kitchen area and took her time preparing a glass of water. By the time she came back, Y/n was fast asleep with their head dangling back, "I knew they were exhausted," 

"Yeah, it is kind of late," Steven said as he looked at the time, "Oh, let me get them a pillow and a blanket," Steven ran up to his room and pulled a pillow from his bed and a blanket. He placed the pillow behind Y/n's head and threw the blanket across their body, "There! Now they won't get cold or a strained neck," 

"That was very thoughtful of you, Steven," Pearl complimented, "You should head to bed, too," 

"Alright," Steven said, "Keep an eye on Y/n!"

"I don't think they're going anywhere," Amethyst told

"You know what I mean," Steven laughed

"We'll look after them," Pearl assured

\--------------------


	10. Chapter 10: Early to Rise

Y/n lifted their head slowly and looked around the dark temple, a blanket was draped over them and a pillow was behind their head. Y/n lifted their phone out of their pocket and panicked a bit when they noticed that it was 2 AM. Y/n moved the blanket off their body, stood up, and began to head for the door.

"Yo, where you heading off to?" Amethyst asked in a quiet voice, making sure not to wake up Steven

"Home, I guess. I should probably shower and you know, stuff like that," Y/n told

"Nah, come on. You can stay here, it's fine," Amethyst assured, "We got one of those shower things," 

"I'd need a new set of clothes too," Y/n said, "I'd have to go home for that," 

"Right, right," Amethyst said, "You can do all of that in the morning, just go back to sleep," 

"I... uh," Y/n murmured, not sure how to proceed 

"Or if you're not tired we could do somethin', I dunno," Amethyst said as she leaned on the kitchen counter

"You have something in mind?" Y/n asked 

"Wanna go somewhere cool?" Amethyst asked, a smirk on her face

"Do I?" Y/n laughed, "If you're saying it's cool, then let's go!" 

"That's what I like to hear," Amethyst chuckled as she led Y/n over to the warp, "Ready?" 

"Where are we going?" Y/n asked as Amethyst started the warp, neither of them seeing the door of the temple opening as they shot way

"Mask Island!" Amethyst told

"That means... nothing to me," Y/n laughed a bit

"You'll love it! It's great there!" Amethyst chuckled as they finished the warp, landing on the island's warp pad

"Whoa, this place is definitely cool," Y/n said as they looked around

"You haven't even seen the rest of it," Amethyst laughed, "Come on! Follow me," 

"Alright, I'm coming," Y/n said, "Is it safe here," 

"I think so," Amethyst said, "If it's not I think we can both handle ourselves fine," 

"I guess so," Y/n nodded

"Speaking of that, good job on the mission," Amethyst complimented, "How'd you even see those traps?" 

"I just... saw them," Y/n shrugged

"Well, you've got sharp eyes," Amethyst laughed, "And your reflexes too! And the tough skin, it's like you were made for Gem fighting," 

"You'd think so," Y/n chuckled, "I guess I just made it to the right place," 

"And we were here at the right time to see ya," Amethyst added

"That too," Y/n smiled 

"Did anyone ever tell you about Rose?" Amethyst asked

"Quarts?" Y/n added unintentionally, "Uh... Kind of, Steven didn't go too much into detail besides that... his gem was his mom's," 

"Huh, she used to be one of us, a Crystal Gem, I mean," Amethyst said, "She was great," 

"So, I've heard," Y/n nodded, knowing the Gem's kindness first hand

"I think she'd like you," Amethyst said, "She liked all humans," 

"That's not something you hear everyday," Y/n stated

"Yeah, you'd know," Amethyst laughed, "I mean, it's not just humans that can be... evil, I guess you'd say. Gems can be just like that, maybe even worse... Depends on who you ask, I guess," 

"And Gems live a lot longer than humans," Y/n said, "They're... evil last longer, right?" 

"Yeah, it can," Amethyst said, "I mean, look at the gem monsters we fight, they're only here because other Gems did that to them?," 

"What? You mean those monsters used to be-" Y/n began to ask

"Just like us," Amethyst finished, "Crazy, right?" 

"That's one way to put it," Y/n nodded

"We're here!" Amethyst told, breaking the mood as Y/n and her reached the peak of the cliff, "Now look at that view," 

"It's beautiful," Y/n smiled as they admired the view as Amethyst sat down and patted the ground next to them, "Do you come here a lot?" 

"Not a lot, but sometimes," Amethyst told, "Sometimes it's just nice to get away from everyone, the temple, the city, and just watch the Earth," 

"Well, I guess I'm kind of ruining that solitude," Y/n said

"Nah, you're different," Amethyst said, "I actually like hanging with you like this," 

"Thanks," Y/n chuckled, "You're not so bad yourself," 

"Heh, you've only known me for two weeks, you might change your mind," Amethyst joked, "...Do you ever like to be alone... Like this, I mean?" 

"Yeah, of course," Y/n nodded, "It's good to get some alone time, healthy even," 

"Can I tell you something? Something that doesn't leave here?" Amethyst asked

"Of course," Y/n nodded

"I dunno why these guys keep me around," Amethyst told, "I mean, especially Pearl seems to hate me and compared to her and Garnet, I can't do anything," 

"If they really hated you they wouldn't keep you around," Y/n told, "Sure, you annoy Pearl sometimes, but that's not a hard thing to do. Steven loves you, so does Garnet, and so do I. And you shouldn't compare yourself to everyone else, everyone has their strength and weakness... I mean if I compared myself to you guys all the time, I don't think I could bare hanging out with you almost everyday," 

"Huh, I guess you're right," Amethyst nodded, "Sorry, that was stupid of me," 

"No, it wasn't," Y/n assured, "It's good to get it off your chest," 

"I do feel a lot better about it," Amethyst nodded

"Mind if I tell you something that doesn't leave here?" Y/n asked

"I'm all ears," Amethyst said as she moved her body to face Y/n

"I... I have no idea what the hell I'm doing... with anything," Y/n said, "I know you guys expect big things from me, to always do the right thing... But I don't know what the right thing is in this world anymore... and it's just more confusing with these weird dreams... and these powers," 

"Weird dreams?" Amethyst asked

"You know what a dream is, right?" Y/n asked

"Yeah, I've had my fair share of them," Amethyst nodded

"Well, ever since I got on the train to get to Beach City... Rose Quarts has been there... In my dreams," Y/n told, "And she's the one who gave me these... powers if you can even call them that, my reflexes, my skin, the fact I could see all the traps," 

"Did she say why?" Amethyst asked

"She said that I could handle it and I was in the right place," Y/n said, "She said I'm supposed to help you guys protect Earth and whatever, but... I don't know how I'm supposed to do that! You guys can do everything already!" 

"Does anyone else know that Rose told you this stuff?" Amethyst asked

"Steven does, apparently she talks to him too sometimes," Y/n told

"Well, I mean... You did help out yesterday, I mean you saved my life, didn't you?" Amethyst reminded, "If she's giving you all these powers, it's for a reason. You don't have to know what you're doing right now, you'll figure it out as you help us these next few years," 

"I'm only in Beach City til next April," Y/n told, "That's one of the reasons I'm confused, how am I supposed to help you guys if I only have a year?" 

"I don't know," Amethyst said, "I doubt anyone does, besides Rose. But who cares? You don't have to know, you just have to... be you. Do whatever you want, do what feels right," 

"Look how far that got me," Y/n chuckled a bit

"Hey, it brought you here, didn't it? With me- us, with us," Amethyst told, "You did the right thing, it saved that girl, and since you saved that girl, it let you save all those others at your school. You seem to be doing alright. Just keep on... keeping on," 

"You're right," Y/n nodded, "I guess I'm thinking to far ahead," 

"Exactly," Amethyst said, "Just go with the flow," 

"Go with the flow," Y/n repeated, "I think I can do that," 

"Sure you can!" Amethyst laughed, "Doesn't take a genius to figure it out," 

"Y/n! Amethyst! There you are!" Pearl squawked as she and Garnet came up the cliff

"Here comes the fun police," Amethyst mumbled, "Yo," 

"We were looking all over for you! We saw you warp out of here without a word!" Pearl told 

"Sorry, that was my idea," Y/n told, "I woke up early and asked Amethyst to take me somewhere," 

"What? No you didn-" Amethyst turned to Y/n in shock 

"So you took them here?" Pearl frowned, "It could be dangerous here!" 

"I haven't had a problem here before," Amethyst said, "Besides, Y/n and I can take care of whatever Gem monster," 

"Hey, it's my fault," Y/n told, "I put Amethyst on the spot, I shouldn't have," 

"You didn't do anything! Why are you trying to take the bla-" Amethyst tried to clear, but Y/n interrupted

"Sorry I worried you two," Y/n bowed, "I'll go back home," 

"Wha-? No, no you don't have to do that," Pearl assured, "We just wanted to know you were safe," 

"I'll make sure to let you guys know if I ever decide I want to take a trip again," Y/n told

"Thank you," Garnet nodded

"That sounds perfect," Pearl smiled, "Now, let's get you back to the temple, staying up this early will surely throw off your circadian rhythm and that is no good for Humans," 

"Yeah, you're right," Y/n nodded as they stayed behind Pearl and Garnet, right next to Amthyst

"You know, you're a good person," Amethyst whispered, "It's kind of annoying," 

"I can't win can I?" Y/n laughed, "With you guys, I'm too good, at school I'm such a nasty crime boy/girl that no one will speak to me,"  

"I was just joking," Amethyst assured as they gave Y/n a side hug

"Heh, I know," Y/n laughed as they returned the gesture.

\----------


	11. Chapter 11: Friday Funday

"Y/n, Y/n wake up," Steven lightly nudged Y/n as they laid still on the couch

"Five more minutes," Y/n murmured as they tugged the blanket over their shoulder

"Hold on, I got this," Amethyst laughed as she went near to Y/n, "Oh my god! There's a fire!" 

"Huh?" Y/n lifted their head a bit, "...No one'll miss me," Y/n sighed as they went back to sleep 

"Y/n, wake up!" Garnet clapped her hands loudly

"Ah! What'd I do?!" Y/n sat up in a panic

"It's almost noon, you've been asleep," Steven told

"I've been doing that a lot," Y/n chuckled, "Sorry,"

"Is it healthy for humans to sleep that long?" Pearl frowned

"Uh, not necessarily," Y/n said, "Sorry I was asleep so long," 

"Don't worry about it!" Steven assured, "Ready for a day of fun?" 

"Mind if I stop home first and take a shower and get new clothes?" Y/n asked

"Sure! How about we meet up at the Big Donut around.... 12:45?" Steven suggested

"Can do," Y/n nodded as they checked their phone, seeing they had about 55 minutes, "See you then!" 

"See ya!" Steven smiled and waved as Y/n disappeared out the door and down the steps, "So... How was your guys' night?" 

"Great," Amethyst said as she stretched

"Well, Y/n had Amethyst take them somewhere and Amethyst didn't bother telling anyone they were leaving," Pearl shot a glare, "So, we spent an hour trying to find the two," 

"Ugh, for the last time. It wasn't Y/n's idea, it was mine," Amethyst groaned

"Then why would Y/n take the blame for it?" Pearl crossed her arms 

"Because they didn't want you guys to get mad at me!" Amethyst told, "I've said this like nine times!" 

"Sounds like Y/n," Garnet stated

"Well, I don't believe it," Pearl turned her back, "You just don't want Y/n to be at fault. It's not like their in trouble or that I'm mad! As long as Y/n understands the dangers, I'm completely happy," 

"Whatever," Amethyst mumbled 

\----

"How was your night?" Mr. Fryman asked as Y/n walked in

"It was fine... Sorry I don't call or stop by to say I was staying out, I fell asleep at a friend's and they didn't wake me," Y/n explained

"It's fine, as long as it's not a school night and you're not ditching town you can do whatever you want," Mr. Fryman said.

"Thank you, sir," Y/n nodded, "I'm going to head out again, I'm just going to go take a shower," 

"Alright, stay out of trouble," Mr. Fryman told

"I'll try my hardest," Y/n smile as they made their way upstairs. As they did, they kicked their school bag under their bed as to not trip over it and began their shower routine. 

\----

"Y/n! Over here!" Steven jumped and waved as Y/n came into view

"Hey," Y/n smiled, "Ready to start the day?" 

"Yeah I am!" Steven cheered, "And what better way to start the day than with donuts?" 

"Ooh, I like how you think," Y/n smiled, "Let's do it!" 

"Yeah! Hello, Lars and Sadie!" Steven cheered as he entered the shop

"Steven! How'd you know we were gonna be working today?" Sadie asked

"I heard your school thing got cancelled," Steven told, "Y/n goes to the same place!" 

"Oh, you do? I haven't seen you around," Sadie said

"Yep, we have the same homeroom," Lars told

"That's cool! Did you hear about Coach Morgan? I can't believe he was doing that kinds of things to the volleyball team! One of my best friends was on the team," Sadie shuddered

"Yeah, they know what happened," Lars butted in before Y/n could respond, "They're basically the one who took Morgan down," 

"I thought you did that by yourself," Sadie stated

"Yeah, that's what Y/n told the whole school," Lars said, "Why did you do that, Y/n?" 

"I don't need the extra attention, I'm just here for the next year," Y/n told

"So you're leaving after finals?" Lars asked

"No, I'm leaving next April, I'm going into the next grade here too," Y/n explained

"Man, you jumped schools just when it was about to end? That's rough," Lars said, "Wait, are you still gonna have to take finals?" 

"Yep," Y/n nodded, "I got some studying to do," 

"Oh, you can borrow my notes!" Sadie smiled, "Least I could do for you since you helped out my friend," 

"Thank you," Y/n smiled, "I appreciate it," 

"Not a problem!" Sadie smiled, "So, what'll you two be having?" 

"Ooh! Can we get 2 of those," Steven pointed at the display, "Oh! Those too, and that one, and that one!"

"Alright, alright," Sadie laughed as she piled the bag filled with donuts, "Is that all?" 

"Anything you wanna add, Y/n?" Steven asked

"Nope, I think you got all the good stuff," Y/n nodded

"Your total is 16.74," Sadie told

"Thanks, Sadie!" Steven smiled as he put the money on the counter and took the bag, "Have a good day!" 

"You too, Steven! And you too Y/n!" Sadie waved as Steven dragged Y/n outside with the donuts

"See ya!" Y/n waved, "So, where are we going first on our fun day off?" 

"Oh! Let's go say hi to my dad! You two haven't met yet!" Steven said as he pulled out a donut for himself and Y/n, "He also loves donuts," 

"Sounds like my kind of guy," Y/n laughed as they eat their food

"Yeah, come on!" Steven laughed as he led Y/n across the small town and to car wash with a large elephant sign that said "It's a wash!", "Dad!" 

"Steven? Hey there, bud!" Steven's dad smiled as he stood up from his chair, set down his guitar, and hugged his son, "Who's your friend here?" 

"This is Y/n," Steven introduced

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Universe," Y/n smiled and extended their hand for a handshake

"Don't be so formal," Steven's dad laughed, and went for a fist bump, "Call me Greg,"

"Alright, can do, Greg," Y/n laughed as they fist bumped Greg

"So, I haven't seen you around before, you visiting?" Greg asked

"Nah, I moved up here," Y/n told, "I'm here til April," 

"Oh, where'd you move from?" Greg asked

"(Your current residence)," Y/n told

"Heh, must be weird to move down to a small place like this," Greg said, "You must be bored out of your mind," 

"I've kept myself entertained," Y/n laughed

"Yeah! They're a Crystal Gem now! Just like me!" Steven cheered

"How'd you manage that?" Greg asked, "They're not too keen on humans in the first place, let alone one helping them out," 

"Well, Steven vouched for me," Y/n told

"And Y/n took down a Gem monster by themself! Before they even met the rest of the Gems!" Steven cheered

"Whoa, definitely sounds like you've been busy," Greg nodded, "I don't get involved with that magic stuff, I'd probably just screw something up," 

"I'm surprised I haven't yet," Y/n admitted, "But I'm still standing," 

"I'm still standing, yeah yeah yeah," Greg sang as he strummed an air guitar, "I know what you mean, I'm sure you'll get used to it," 

"We'll see," Y/n chuckled, "So, you play the guitar?" 

"Do I?" Greg laughed, "I used to be a musician! I was Mr. Universe!" 

"Oh, I think I've heard of you, actually," Y/n said, "My dad had one of your CDs!" 

"Seriously?" Greg laughed, "I think I only sold like 5 of those things," 

"Yeah, I remember it... It was Space Train to the Cosmos, right?" Y/n recalled

"That's it!" Greg nodded happily, "Man, I never thought I'd get recognized," 

"Everyday is an experience," Y/n said

"Ooh, I like that. It's deep, let me write that down," Greg said as he went into the back of his van and got a note pad, "Everyday is an experience... Got it!" 

"Heh, still writing songs, I guess?" Y/n asked

"Definitely! It's how I meditate," Greg said, "You play any instruments?" 

"Not really, no," Y/n said, "I can play a C chord on Ukulele, but that's about it," 

"Ooh! Ooh! Y/n! Over here!" Steven jumped up and down with his hand in the air

"Yes, Steven?" Y/n laughed 

"I could teach you the Ukulele! I'm great at it!" Steven told

"Great idea, Shtuball!" Greg nodded, "That'd be something fun to do!" 

"Yeah, I'd be up for it," Y/n smiled

"Yeah! We can do that tonight! Oh, we should go get you a ukulele!" Steven said, "Dad, do you know a place we could get one?" 

"Yeah, of course. There's a guitar shop just on the corner of 5th street, you can't miss it," Greg told

"We'll go and check it out, thanks," Y/n smiled

"Hey, it's no problem," Greg assured, "You kids enjoy yourself!" 

"Thanks, Dad! See you later!" Steven smiled 

"Nice to meet you, again," Y/n nodded

"Nice meeting you too, later kids!" Greg waved as Y/n and Steven left down the street

"So, how'd you like my dad?" Steven asked

"He's a great guy," Y/n laughed, "I like him," 

"Yeah! He's super great! The greatest!" Steven cheered, "Come on, let's go get that Ukulele!" 

\-------

"Oh, how long have you two been here?" Pearl asked as she, Garnet, and Amethyst warped back into the temple

"Couple of hours," Y/n told as they strummed a G major on the ukulele they purchased recently, "Steven's been teaching me the Ukulele

"You should play them the song you learned!" Steven cheered, "Come on!" 

"Nah, I still need more practice," Y/n said as they looked down at their fingers, their oddly calluses-less fingers

"So? Doesn't mean you still can't play it for us," Amethyst said as she sat down, "Come on, pluck us a tune!" 

"It's gonna be bad," Y/n warned

"I don't care," Amethyst shrugged

"It'll be great," Garnet assured with confidence

"We promise," Pearl nodded

"Alright," Y/n sighed as they began the opening chords, "I heard there was a secret chord," Y/n sang softly as they fumbled slightly with transitioning chords, "That David played and it pleased the lord, but you don't really care for music do ya?" Y/n quickly transitioned, accidentally causing the ukulele to buzz, "Well, it goes like this, the fourth," Y/n played forcefully, "The fifth, the minor fall and the major lift. The baffled king composing Hallelujah. Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah," Y/n sang as set the Ukulele to the side, "That's all I got so far," 

"That was only the first verse!" Steven said, "And the chorus... Come on, do the rest!" 

"I was getting in to it," Amethyst told, "Come on, pick up the Uke!" 

"Fine," Y/n mumbled as they picked it back up and continued where they left off, "Your faith was strong, but you needed proof, you found her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moon light overthrew ya," Y/n strummed, missing an up stroke occasionally, "She tied you to the kitchen chair, she broke your throne and she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah," Y/n took a deep breath and continued, "Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah... Maybe I've been here before, I know this room and I've walked this floor. I used to live alone before I knew you," Y/n closed their eyes and took a breath quickly to calm themself as they continued, "I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold an it's a broken Hallelujah," 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah," Steven joined in with Y/n on the chorus 

"There was a time you'd let me know. What's real and going on below, but you now you never show it to me do you?" Y/n continued the verse by themself, "Remember when I moved in you? The holy dark was moving too and every breath we drew was Hallelujah," 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah," Amethyst jumped in this time as well with Steven and Y/n 

"Maybe there's a God above, but all I've ever learned from love was how to shoot somebody who out drew you," Y/n resumed solo, "It's not a cry that you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken, Hallelujah!" 

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah," Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and Y/n sang along for the last chorus

"There, that's it," Y/n sighed

"Not bad, Y/n," Amethyst said, "That's your first song, right?" 

"Yep," Y/n mumbled 

"Well, I think you did great," Pearl insisted

"I already knew you would do great," Garnet said as she adjusted her shades

"Thanks," Y/n smiled a bit

"I guess it's getting late," Steven said sadly, "You've got school tomorrow, right?" 

"Nope, today's Friday," Y/n told, "There's no school on Saturday and Sunday," 

"Really?" Steven's face lit up, stars seemingly in his eyes, "Two night sleep over!" 

"Eh, I think I've over-extended my stay already," Y/n said as they scratched their head

"Nonsense," Pearl waved off, "Stay as long as you want... Besides, it's dark out already, I don't want you walking home when you can't see," 

"I guess I'm staying over another night then," Y/n laughed

"Yeah! Ooh! Maybe we could do a cover for my TubeTube channel tonight!" Steven cheered

"You've got a TubeTube page?" Y/n asked

"Yeah! Let me show you it!" Steven cheered as he pulled out his phone

"Have fun, you two," Pearl laughed as she stood up

"That won't be hard," Steven assured with a smile

\-----------


	12. Chapter 12: Down the Rabbit Hole

_"Hello," Y/n smiled as they saw Rose Quartz approach them_

_"Hello, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz smiled, "Did you have fun with my Steven this weekend?"_

_"Yeah, we had a lot of fun" Y/n nodded_

_"You also had quite sometime with Amethyst," Rose Quartz smiled as she revealed a blooming rose, "The seed of your bond has begun to blossom beautifully,"_

" _Yeah, we had a good talk," Y/n nodded_

_"I'm glad," Rose Quartz told as she set her hand on Y/n's shoulder, slowly sliding it down to their arm, rubbing it up and down, "And I hope that conversation cleared some fog for you as well,"_

_"Some of it yeah," Y/n said, "I'm still confused though,"_

_"That's okay," Rose Quartz assured, "You'll find the answers in time, all by yourself,"_

_"In a year?" Y/n frowned, "If you say so..."_

_"Keep your head up, you still have a many journeys to bear through," Rose Quartz said, "One of those journeys begins tomorrow... with the human named Sadie,"_

_"Sadie? What's going on with her?" Y/n asked_

_"You'll see soon enough, now rest up, you have an exciting day ahead, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz said_

_\-------_

"Y/n! There you are," Sadie called as she ran down the school hallway to catch up with Y/n, "Here are a copy of my notes," Sadie said as she handed over a thick folder of paper

"Whoa, these are some hardcore notes," Y/n laughed as they skimmed a few

"Well, I gotta get good grades or my mom will kill me," Sadie told, "Can't believe it's already Monday," 

"Yeah, the long weekend just breezed by," Y/n said, "How's your friend doing?" 

"Oh, Susie? She's still a bit shaken up, but I think she's doing better now that Morgan is behind bars... I heard she might be testifying against him," Sadie told

"That must be rough for her," Y/n nodded

"Yeah, and I think they're trying to call in like almost all of the boys' volleyball team too, it's crazy!" Sadie said

"That's one way to put it," Y/n said, "Isn't that Susie over there?" 

"Oh yeah, that is!" Sadie smiled, "Susie! Over here!" 

"Oh, hey Sadie... Y/n," Susie said softly as she walked over

"How are you feeling?" Sadie asked

"Fine, I guess," Susie said, "You?"

"I'm doing fine," Sadie said, "You've meet Y/n?" 

"Briefly," Y/n told

"Yeah..." Susie mumbled

"Everything alright?" Y/n asked as they put their hands in their pocket 

"Apparently the principal is gonna be calling people on the volleyball team into his office, and I'm kinda nervous about it," Susie told

"What're the meetings for?" Sadie asked

"I... I'm not sure," Susie told, "But the people who've already been in don't... they don't seem the same,"    

"Damn it," Y/n mumbled, "You don't think the principal knew what Coach Morgan was doing do you?"

"He did," Susie told, "He didn't do anything since Morgan got us to the nationals," 

"Oh my god! Did you tell anyone?" Sadie asked in a panic

"I don't have any proof, they won't believe me," Susie told

"I have an idea," Y/n said, "When he calls you in record the conversation, put your phone in the shirt pocket to record everything," 

"What if he catches me and kicks me out of school? I can't afford that," Susie teared up a bit

"Then I'll do it," Y/n said as they pulled out their phone, "You text me when he calls you to his office and I'll walk in with you. Tell him that you won't talk unless I'm with you," 

"But... What if he catches you? Then won't you get kicked out too?" Susie asked

"Maybe, but I've got nothing to lose already," Y/n told, "Let me do this for you... you and the rest of the volleyball team," 

"I'll help too!" Sadie said, "Text me when you get called too! So I can stand outside and just listen in, in case something goes wrong, and if it does, I'll create a distraction!" 

"Like what?" Susie asked

"Pull the fire alarm," Y/n said without thinking

"Yeah! I'll do that!" Sadie said, "I'll do anything!" 

"Sadie, if you get caught you know you'll be in big trouble, right?" Y/n asked

"Well, you're putting yourself on the line for Susie and you barley know her! I'm her best friend, I might as well put myself on the line for the person helping my best friend," Sadie said

"Alright, let's exchange numbers. I'll start a group chat," Y/n said, "Susie, when you get called in send a message in the chat, once the meeting is over, delete the conversation," 

"Y/n... Thank you," Susie smiled a bit, "You're not a bad person like the rumors say," 

"So I've been told," Y/n smiled back, "Alright, let's do take down this guy!" 

"Yeah!" Sadie pumped as the bell rang, "Remember, text us, Susie!" 

"I will," Susie nodded as she got a test message from Y/n that created a group chat

\------

"Y/n! Are you paying attention?" Y/n's algebra teacher shouted as Y/n glanced at their phone under the table 

"12x+6," Y/n answered the problem the teacher wrote on the board, before he even solved it

"So you do pay attention," The teacher mumbled as he went back to the lesson

~~~~~

Susie: He called

You: Heading out now

Sadie: Me 2

~~~~~~

"I have to go to the bathroom," Y/n said as they stood up and left the room

"Fine," The teacher mumbled as the door closed behind them 

"Y/n, I'm nervous," Susie told as they met outside the principal's door

"I'm gonna be right here with you," Y/n assured, soon Sadie sped down the hall

"I'm here!" Sadie panted, "So, I'll just stand out here, and if I hear something going wrong, I'll pull the alarm, right?"  

"Right," Y/n nodded as they began recording with their phone and put it in their shirt pocket, "Let's go," 

"Okay," Susie breathed as she opened the door, "You called me?" 

"Susan, yes, come in... Y/n... Come in too," Principal Finch said

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded as they walked in, letting Susie take the one open seat as they leaned against the door frame

"So, Susan... I'm sure by now you know about Coach Morgan," Principal Finch said

"Yes, I do," Susie nodded

"And you remember all the good he did for your team, correct?" Principal Finch asked, "How he brought you to nationals," 

"I remember that... but that kind of outweighs what he did to us... what he did to me," Susie shivered

"You've been called to testify at his trial, am I right?" Principal Finch asked

"Yes," Susie swallowed nervously

"Well, let me get to the point," Principal Finch told, "You listen too Y/n. You will not testify against Coach Morgan or face expulsion from this school," 

"B-but why?" Susie stuttered, "He did awful things! How can you defend him?" 

"He did what he had to, to make sure you kids had a bright future! He will not be prosecuted for that under my watch," Principal Finch told

"He's not being prosecuted for helping them to nationals," Y/n said, "He's being prosecuted for beating your students into submission," 

"What's the difference?" Principal Finch spat, "His methods got the volleyball team where they are today!" 

"You knew what he was doing the whole time?" Y/n asked

"Of course, I was the one who gave him the okay to use those methods to ensure success!" Principal Finch said

"So not only are you his accomplice, your coercing witnesses on his behalf," Y/n stated, "Both are criminally punishable, sir," 

"Oh, you'd know about criminal punishment," Principal Finch spat, "Just know you're only in this school because I allowed it! If you so much as even look at me the wrong way, Y/n.... I will ship you right of to Juvie myself. Do I make myself clear? " 

"Crystal," Y/n nodded

"Susan, do I make myself clear?" Principal Finch asked

"Yes," Susan nodded

"Good, now get back to class. Both of you," Principal Finch dismissed

"Mhm," Y/n nodded as Susie walked out, Y/n followed behind and met up with Sadie

"And?" Sadie asked

"Got a confession on tape," Y/n showed the saved video 

"Y/n, thank you so much!" Susie cried as she hugged Y/n tightly, crying into their shoulder, "Thank you," 

"Of course," Y/n hugged back, "I just wanna do what's right," 

"We should get back to class," Susie sniffled as she wiped her eyes and released the hug

"Good idea," Y/n nodded, "Keep me updated on anything that happens, alright?" 

"Same here," Susie said, "With the police and all," 

"Yep," Y/n nodded, "I will," 

"See you," Susie waved with a small smile as she went back to class, leaving only Sadie and Y/n

"Y/n... I don't know how I can ever repay you," Sadie stammered a bit, fighting back tears

"You don't have to," Y/n said, "Neither does Susie or anyone," 

"Who knows what Susie would've done if those monsters got away with what they were doing... She seemed so depressed the past few months... I hadn't seen her smile since you told her you'd help... I can't thank you enough," Sadie said

"You don't have to thank me," Y/n waved off

"But I want to! I could've never done something like that!" Sadie said, "...And you did it so effortlessly!" 

"Well, it's because I know what happens if someone doesn't stand in," Y/n said

"... You didn't do what you got charged for, did you?" Sadie pieced together and asked

"No, I didn't," Y/n sighed, "But that doesn't matter, I'm here now and I'm doing what's right," 

"Yeah... Yeah! And I'll help you! I wanna be strong just like you!" Sadie cheered

"Well, I'll be sure to help you out with that," Y/n nodded, "We better get back to class. Speak with you later?" 

"Of course," Sadie smiled as she waved and went back to her class. 

\-----

"Yo, Y/n!" Amethyst called as they walked into the temple, "Ooh, you've got that look on your face," 

"What look?" Y/n asked

"The 'I did something I'm proud of' Look," Amethyst told, "You had the same look last time when you told us about the dude that hitting the kids," 

"It's nothing," Y/n assured, "So, what's going on here?" 

"Y/n, if you're proud of it, we all will be too," Garnet told, "Show us the video," 

"Do you have future vision or something?" Y/n chuckled a bit as they pulled out their phone, "Fine... The principal... The guy who runs the school knew what Coach Morgan was doing to the kids and even encouraged it. Today he's been threatening the kids on the volleyball team with expulsion if they testified against him. I got a video of him admitting he knew and him trying to coerce a kid into saying nothing," 

"Whoa, you're on fire!" Steven cheered, "Nice going!" 

"Well, someone has to protect humans from themselves," Y/n said, "I guess I'm doing that a small step at a time," 

"Huh, it's like there's a reason you're a Crystal Gem," Amethyst tapped her chin in thought jokingly

"I just can't put my finger on why," Y/n joked back, "But this isn't gonna help save the world, so what's up on the mission agenda?" 

"It may not save the world, but it is saving humans, remember that," Pearl told, "And for the mission, we've gotten reports that there's a Gem Monster on Mask Island," 

"Well, let's go get it!" Y/n said

"Ooh! Ooh! I can do the warp this time?" Steven asked

"Sure, Steven," Pearl smiled

"Warp Master Steven!" Steven cheered as he ran to the warp pad, "Come on guys!

"Let's go," Y/n laughed as they stepped on the pad with the rest of the Gems, ready for another exciting adventure... Hopefully they would have time to study for the Spanish test tomorrow. 

\---------------------------


	13. Chapter 13: Just over the Horizon

_"My, my, how fast you're growing," Rose Quartz smiled as Y/n appeared_

_"Did I fall asleep?" Y/n frowned, "I can't be asleep, I've got a test tomorrow,"_

_"My little Y/n, relax," Rose Quartz said gently, "Let your body take a break,"_

_"Take a break," Y/n sighed, "Right, I should do that... How are you?"_

_"I am doing fine," Rose Quartz said as she reached out to Y/n, as she so often did, and began to gently pet their scalp, "I see you're stressed,"_

_"I guess, yeah," Y/n nodded as they ruffled their hair_

_"Well, today was exciting, was it not?" Rose Quartz smiled, "Again, you put yourself on the line and you did the right thing, saving the same people you tried to protect in the beginning. And with that, a new relationship has blossomed," Rose Quartz revealed a new rose, "With the human Sadie, correct?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so," Y/n nodded as Rose Quartz put the rose right next to the last one, right in there hair_

" _I am very proud of you, My little Y/n. You are maturing quickly," Rose Quartz smiled, "And for this new relationship, I would like to give you another reward,"_

_"There's really more to give?" Y/n asked_

_"Of course," Rose Quartz giggled softly as she held Y/n's hand, "With this new power, your aim will never waver, unless interfered, you will always hit your target,"_

_"Literally or metaphorically?" Y/n asked_

_"I'll let that part be a surprise," Rose Quartz laughed, "Now, would you like to drift off to sleep or wake up and resume your studies?"_

" _Wake up, please," Y/n said_

" _As you wish," Rose Quartz said as she closed her eyes and smiled_

_\------_

_"_ Hmm?" Y/n lifted their head up with a weird sensation, their felt their hot cheek and looked down, realizing they fell asleep reading the Spanish Textbook, "Ugh, I'm gonna take a shower..." Y/n sighed as they stood up and stretched, checking their phone to see if there were any missed message. Seeing none, Y/n got ready for shower and then probably to bed. 

\------

"Hey, Y/n, you free after school?" Lars asked as the last bell rang, letting the kids out for their weekend break

"Nope, sorry. I've gotta head to the library and study," Y/n told

"Oh, right... Finals," Lars groaned, "I can't believe it's already the end of May, wasn't just yesterday like April 20th?" 

"I wish," Y/n sighed, "But... Also I'm kind of glad a month has passed already... I think I've gotten used to Beach City now," 

"Well, that's good... I guess," Lars mumbled

"Wanna come to the library and study with me?" Y/n offered

"Nah, I don't study," Lars told, "I really couldn't care less at this point," 

"Alright, if you say so," Y/n said, "See you Monday... Or if I stop around the Big Donut for a snack," 

"See ya," Lars gave a two finger salute as Y/n left the school building and headed for the Public Library 

 **Bing Bing**  Y/n's phone began buzzing

~~~~~

Steven: Hey! it's the weekend now! U coming over?

You: Can't sorry... Gotta study

Steven: Aw man, u 2? Connie has 2 study 2

You: Finals are coming up, once i'm done with those stupid tests ill be all urs, promise

Steven: when r finals?

You: Mon, Tues, Wed

Steven: So, just the first half of next week?

You: Yep, then im free

Steven: Awesome! see you Wednesday!

You: You can count on it

~~~~~~~~

"Here we are," Y/n sighed as they tugged their heavy school bag, filled with practice sheets and text books. Y/n walked into the building and began walking down the aisles, trying to get to the table in the middle, only for a small girl with glasses to catch their attention, as she was trying to balance a large stack of books

"Come on! Don't fall!" The girl pleaded with the large tower

"Here, let me help you," Y/n took half of the book from her hands, "Where're you headed?" 

"Oh, thank you! Just to a table over there!" The girl pointed, "What's your name?" 

"I'm Y/n, you?" Y/n asked

"Oh Y/n! You're friends with Steven, right?" The girl asked, "I'm Connie!" 

"Ah, so I finally meet the famous Connie," Y/n chuckled, "Steven has some great things to say about you," 

"You as well!" Connie smiled, "I hear they let you go on missions with them?" 

"Sometimes, yeah," Y/n nodded

"Lucky! Pearl won't let me go! And I've been training for a while now!" Connie pouted

"She just wants to make sure you're thoroughly prepared, it can be pretty dangerous," Y/n told 

"Yeah, I get that," Connie sighed, "So, what're you doing at the library? You have finals too?" 

"Yep, I do. Starting Monday," Y/n told

"Oh mine start in next Monday," Connie told, "I just thought I'd get a head start," 

"Well, you're smarter then me," Y/n said, "Because I haven't been here for 3/4 of the school year and I'm just getting serious now," 

"Yeah, I heard you moved here a month ago," Connie said, "They're seriously not waving the test for you?" 

"Nope," Y/n said, "I thought maybe the new principal would be a bit more understanding, but nope," 

"Right... I heard he got arrested!" Connie said, "Same with the Volleyball coach," 

"Yep, they were," Y/n nodded 

"Steven said you recorded what they did and gave it to the police and that's how they got caught," Connie told 

"I didn't do it alone, but yeah, I did," Y/n said

"That's so cool! Well, er... Not that the teachers were doing those things... but the fact you helped all those people! My mom is a doctor and she helps people every day! And when I grow up I wanna help people too!" Connie smiled

"You don't have to wait till you're grown up," Y/n told, "You can do a lot, volunteer for charities... or even just talk to someone who feels down, that's helping people," 

"Heh, you're right!" Connie smiled, "I guess I can do all that stuff, I don't need training for that," 

"Nope, just be yourself," Y/n smiled, "It was nice talking with you, but I should probably start studying," 

"Me too," Connie nodded, "Are you going to be here tomorrow?" 

"Probably," Y/n nodded, "I've got six exams," 

"Oohf, sounds rough," Connie winced, "Well, best of luck to you," 

"Thanks, you too," Y/n nodded as they set Connie's books down on her table, then moving to their own table and pulling out their backpack filled with study material. 

\-------

"Day 2 of cram my head full of knowledge," Y/n sighed as they arrived at the library early morning on Saturday. Y/n walked into the empty library and moved to the middle where the tables were. 

"Morning, Y/n!" Connie smiled, "Want some orange juice?" Connie held up a small bottle of orange juice, "I brought two!" 

"Are we allowed to have drinks in here?" Y/n chuckled as they took the bottle, "Thanks," 

"Not sure, but no problem!" Connie smiled, "What're you studying today?" 

"I think I'm gonna start with Algebra, move onto Spanish, then English and see where to go from there,"  Y/n told

"Ooh! What're you studying in Algebra? I'm doing Algebra too!" Connie smiled

"Absolute equations and how to graph the parabolas," Y/n said, "I think I'm good on everything else though," 

"I can help you with that!" Connie smiled, "I got an 100 on that unit!" 

"Well, thanks! I could use a tutor," Y/n smiled, "What're you studying?" 

"(Your favorite subject)" Connie told

"Well, lucky for you, I am a wizard at Y/F/S," Y/n smiled, "I'd be glad to help you out with that," 

"Thank you! I was really having trouble with it!" Connie said, "How about we start with you first?" 

"Sure, that's fine," Y/n nodded as they pulled out graph paper, pencils, and their practice workbook. 

\-------

"Oh, it's getting late," Connie said as she looked at her watch, "I should probably head home," 

"Alright," Y/n nodded, "Are you getting Y/F/S now?" 

"Yep! A whole lot better! You're a great teacher," Connie smiled, "You'll be here tomorrow, right?" 

"Probably," Y/n said

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Connie asked

"Till they close," Y/n told, "I've really gotta study," 

"You should rest, you've been at this since 9am," Connie reminded, "It's 6pm now," 

"Well, I've got five more hours of studying," Y/n said 

"Did you take a lunch break?" Connie asked

"Whoops... Forgot about that," Y/n told

"Are you going to get dinner?" Connie pushed

"If I get hungry," Y/n nodded

"Have you even gotten up to go to the bathroom?" Connie questioned

"Like once or twice," Y/n told

"You're sure you don't need a break?" Connie raised an eyebrow

"I'm good," Y/n nodded as they crumpled up some work paper and threw it across the room, having it land right in the garbage

"Nice shot," Connie complemented, "Alright... If you're good... I'll see you tomorrow," 

"See ya! Have a safe travel home," Y/n said as they got back to their work 

"I'll try," Connie said as she pulled out her phone and began typing rapidly on it. Connie soon disappeared into the dusk and out of the library

"Alright... How about... Science," Y/n said as they put away the History text book and picked up the science text book.

 **Bing Bing** Y/n's phone interrupted

~~~~~~~

Steven: Still studying?

You: Yeah

Steven: Wanna take a break? we can go get pizza or something

You: Can't. I really have to go over this stuff

Steven: I could bring u some 

You: No food allowed in the library

Steven: Pearl says u should take a break

You: When's the last time Pearl ever took a break?

Steven: She says do as I say not as I do

You: Nice try John Selden

Steven: She's impressed u know him 

You: I've been studying 

Steven: Well, r u gonna be studying tomorrow?

You: Yeah

Steven: Pearl says if you really wanna study that much to remember to hydrate and to stretch your legs often or they might go into astro-fee

You: U mean atrophy? 

Steven: Yeah, that 2

You: Gtg, gotta study

Steven: Kk

~~~~~~~

"I don't need a break," Y/n mumbled as they picked up the science book again, getting ready to dive right back in

\--------

"Oh, Y/n! When'd you get here?" Connie asked as she approached Y/n's table where they were already set up

"7," Y/n told

"You've been here for two hours already?" Connie frowned, "How long did you sleep?" 

"4-5 hours," Y/n shrugged

"How are you even functioning right now?" Connie asked in shock

"Caffeine is a heck of a drug," Y/n said

"You drink coffee?" Connie asked

"No, I've been doing the energy drink things," Y/n told

"How many have you had?" Connie questioned

"I just finished my first," Y/n told

"How many did you have yesterday?" Connie asked

"Four," Y/n told

"Four?!" Connie stepped back, "Y/n, you could go into cardiac arrest!" 

"My cardiac already got arrested like 4 months ago," Y/n said

"No, I mean you could have a heart attack!" Connie said

"That'd be unfortunate," Y/n sighed as they skimmed the pages of the assigned reading book for their English class, "I've already read this thing three times over, but I can't for the life of me find the quote I need," 

"Oh forgot about studying for a moment and worry about your health!" Connie said, "Did you shower? Brush your teeth? Eat?" 

"Yes, yes, and yes," Y/n told

"What'd you eat?" Connie asked

"French Fries," Y/n answered

"For breakfast?" Connie asked 

"That's all Mr. Fryman knows how to make," Y/n told, "Listen, don't worry about me. This is my last study day before exams then after that, I'll probably sleep for a week," 

"If you say so..." Connie sighed as she sat down across from Y/n, texting someone and then putting away their phone, "So, what're we studying?" 

"I'm doing Psych right now," Y/n told, "Gotta go over the Jung theory with the Shadows and the Personas and what not," 

"Mhm, tell me about it," Connie said, eyeing the door

"Well the Shadow is basically the repressed thoughts of humans," Y/n began to drone on about the subject, listing everything they studied about it recently. The conversation seemed to go on for an hour before someone stepped up

"Y/n! There you are!" Pearl said in a loud whisper, trying to not disturb the rest of the people in the library, "Come on, get your things together, we're leaving,"

"What? I still haven't explained personality disintegration yet," Y/n said, "Still, I've got a lot more to study," 

"If you keep studying your fragile human psyche will disintegrate, let's go. Now," Pearl said firmly, "Hello, Connie," 

"Hi, Ma'am," Connie smiled 

"But, I've gotta study, if I don't do well on these test I might get held back a year, and who knows what that'll do with my parole," Y/n said

"You're going to ace your exams," Pearl said firmly, "You're done studying," 

"But I don't even know the full anatomy of the cell yet!" Y/n said

"Aren't you taking chemistry?" Connie frowned

"Yeah... But I wanna know just in case!" Y/n told

"Y/n, I am not above just picking you up a carrying you out of here," Pearl warned

"Fine, fine... I can take a break," Y/n nodded as the gathered their stuff, "See ya later, Connie," 

"See you, Y/n," Connie waved as they and Pearl left the library

"Where're we going?" Y/n asked

"You are going back to your room," Pearl told, "I've already had Garnet clear out anything educational in it, you will stay there till school tomorrow and you won't be studying anymore," 

"You, of all people, you don't want me doing something educational?" Y/n raised an eyebrow 

"I am when it becomes a detriment to your physical and mental health," Pearl said, "I'll have Steven bring you food at appropriate times. If any of us catch you outside of your room, there will be consequences," 

"Consequences?" Y/n frowned

"No missions for two year and 5 hour training sessions instead of 3 hour for two years," Pearl told

"Two years?" Y/n asked, "Pearl, you know I'm only in Beach City till next April, right?" 

"You are?" Pearl frowned, "Why?" 

"Well, once my parole ends my old school will accept me back... and my parents want me to be home... So in a year I'm leaving," Y/n told

"Seems like a lot of trouble for such a young human," Pearl mumbled

"Trouble seems to follow me," Y/n shrugged

"Well, let's get you to your room," Pearl said as they approached the fry shop, "...You live here?" 

"Yep," Y/n nodded as they walked in, going to the stairs and leading Pearl up

"And you live in the attic?" Pearl frowned, "How dreadful... It's so dusty!" 

"I manage," Y/n said as they flopped on their bed

"All of this because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Pearl mumbled to herself as she grabbed Y/n's school bag

"No, I was exactly where I needed to be," Y/n told

"Right, right," Pearl nodded, "Well... You have your communication device, if you need anything get a hold of Steven," 

"Can do, Ma'am," Y/n sighed as they laid back 

"No studying!" Pearl reminded as she began down the stairs

"Yes, ma'am," Y/n groaned

\-------------


	14. Chapter 14: Mirror Gem

"Y/n!" Steven cheered as Y/n walked in mid Wednesday, "You're done with finals!" 

"I hope so," Y/n rubbed their forehead, "Ugh, my brain hurts... What's all this stuff?" Y/n frowned as they saw a pile of desks, chalk boards, what seemed to be a CPR dummy and other stuff

"I'm trying to start one of the school things you and Connie do!" Steven said

"You really wanna learn?" Y/n frowned

"Learn? Steven, is that what you wanted?" Pearl lit up, "If I had known that's why you really wanted!" Pearl then jumped up and began doing a strange dance as well as making some strange noises, emphasizing her hand movements around her gem

"What is happening?" Y/n whispered to Steven

"I don't know, but it looks cool!" Steven cheered

Suddenly a ball of light came out of Pearl's gem and formed into a mirror with a blue cracked gem on the back of it, "We found this gem powered mirror at the Galaxy Warp. It can capture and display any event it's witnessed in all of Gem history!" 

"Whoa," Y/n said as Steven stood in awe

"It'll offer you everything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture," Pearl told as she came behind Steven and put her hands on his shoulder, "You could learn a few thing too, Y/n," 

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested," Y/n admitted 

"I must be incredibly important to Gem culture," Steven said as he admired his own reflection

"It's just you in there. It hasn't even been activated" Pearl scoffed and then cleared her throat, "Show us the Galaxy Warp..." 

The mirror did not respond

"Show us the Galaxy Warp!" Pearl repeated, "Oh, come on!" Pearl groaned as she tugged on the mirror

"Whoa!" Steven laughed as Pearl lifted him and the mirror slightly off the ground

"I know you've seen it!" Pearl yelled at the mirror, finally sighing after quickly examining it, "It is in pretty rough shape. It must finally be broken. What a shame," 

"Doesn't seem broken to me," Steven told as he styled his hair in the mirror

"Oh well, I guess that's the end of our school," Pearl sighed

"So you could say... School's out for summer?" Steven smiled

"Yes. Good, Steven. There are many ways to say the same thing," Pearl waved off

"Yay! Let's go have fun, Y/n!" Steven cheered

"School's been blown to pieces!" Y/n sang, Steven joined in making guitar sounds with his mouth

"You happy that school's out?" Steven asked as they both ran down the beach, still holding the mirror

"Definitely," Y/n chuckled

"Well, happy summer vacation, Y/n!" Steven cheered, "Happy summer vacation, Beach City!" Soon his excitement died down as he slammed into Lars

"Agh! Watch where you're going, you little f..... Sssssteven," Lars groaned

"Sorry! I'm just so excited for summer. Are you excited for summer? I'm so excited for summer! Y/n's excited for summer!" Steven cheered

"Uh, I think I'm as excited as I can get about setting up extra seating for the summer rush. But Lars has big plans," Sadie said

"You bet I do! All those out-of-town summer babes traveling away from home without their boyfriends, if you know what I mean," Lars chuckled

"Nope," Steven said, a smile still on his face

"You get what I'm saying, right Y/n?" Lars asked

"Yes, I do," Y/n laughed

"Nice to know I'm not completely surrounded by idiots," Lars mumbled

"I heard that!" Sadie called

"Maybe I'll get a few numbers. Maybe I'll even... call one," Lars said, stuck in his own fantasy

"Ha! Well, yeah, maybe I'll meet a new friend." Sadie said

"That's a great idea - A special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer. Maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me, I'll walk backwards into my own beach-summer-fun buddy!" Steven said, "Y/n! Step behind me so I can walk into you!" 

"Heh, alright," Y/n laughed as they stepped behind Steven and put their hands out to stop him from falling when he bumped into them

"Next time you see me, I'll be on the arm of a hot woman!" Lars called out to Y/n and Steven

"You can stop talking about it now," Sadie groaned

"Heh, this is fun!" Steven cheered as he continued walking backwards, using the mirror to guide him

"May-or Dew-ey!" An odd voice called out

"What the hell is that?" Y/n frowned

"Agh! watch where you're going, you little..." Lars's voice called from the mirror

"Huh?" Steven frowned at the voice

"What in the name of-" Y/n raised an eyebrow as they looked up and saw a van heading down the board walk

"May-Or Dew-ey!" The odd voice called again

"Steven! Watch out!" Y/n called as they stepped in front of him and stuck out their hands, watching the truck approach slowly in their perspective 

"No!" Steven shielded his eyes and turned away

Soon, the van noticed to two and screeched to a halt, "Car wash kid! Criminal Kid! What're you doing?!" 

"I dunno," Steven said, "Why were you driving down the boardwalk," 

"I'm the mayor— I'm not going to  _walk_  anywhere. Now, go get run over somewhere else. I'm late for a speech," The man said as he drove around the two and down the boardwalk

"And he calls me the criminal,' Y/n murmured 

"What just happened?" Steven frowned, only for the mirror to respond with a laugh

"It works?!" Y/n stepped back a bit

"You work! This is so cool! What's it like being a mirror?" Steven asked the mirror as he held it up

"You work!" The mirror repeated

"So you can repeat stuff?" Y/n asked

"Yeah!" The mirror said in Sadie's voice

"Let's go to the beach! Right, Y/n?" Steven asked

"If our mirror friend wants to, sure," Y/n chuckled

"Yeah!" The mirror said 

"Let's go!" Steven cheered as he went down to the beach with Y/n, only to see a small crowd around the van that almost ran the two... three over moments ago

"Hello, Beach City, my friends! I am your mayor! Mayor Dewey! It's great to be here to celebrate the coming season. A warm summer breeze wafts through the air." Mayor Dewey spoke

"PBHT!" Steven put his hands over his mouth and made a farting noise

"We all look forward to the sounds of the summer season..." Mayor Dewey continued, only for the mirror to echo Steven's fart noise, " .. the smells of the busy boardwalk..." Mayor Dewy continued cautiously, "... the hot, wet ocean wind..." Again the mirror played the farting clip, " ... the time to take that pressure that's built up all year and just let it out." Without fail the mirror again played the noise, the crowd responding with a loud snicker 

"Oh come on, he had to have made those innuendos on purpose," Y/n chuckled

"Wow, you picked that up fast," Steven smiled at the mirror

"And here Pearl said it was broken," Y/n chuckled

"Yeah, we should show her that she was wrong for once!" Steven said

"No!" The mirror repeated Steven's voice

"Hmm? You're right, mirror. We still have a lot of time for summer fun time! Right summer fun time buddies?" Steven asked

"Yeah!" The mirror said

"I'm down for some summer fun time," Y/n chuckled

"Funland, here we come!" Steven cheered as he grabbed Y/n's hand and began running towards the amusement park.

\------

Hours had passed with Y/n, Steven and the mirror, it was dark out now. Y/n and Steven layed next to each other on the beach, Y/n holding the mirror.

"PHBT" The mirror played

"You got a lot of mileage out of that joke," Steven commented

"You're pretty funny for a mirror," Y/n said

"You're pretty funny for a mirror," The mirror repeated

"Y/n isn't a mirror!" Steven chuckled 

"You're pretty funny for a - Y/n," The mirror said, "You're pretty funny for a- Sssssteven!" 

"You made something new! Say something else!" Steven cheered as Y/n sat up so Steven had clear view of the mirror

"Sssssteven- is - a new friend," The mirror pieced together, "Y/n- is - a new friend," 

"Aww," Y/n smiled at the mirror

"Really?" Steven blushed

"Yeah!" The mirror spoke

"You're my friend too!" Steven cheered

"Mine too," Y/n smiled

"We've gotta tell the Gems!" Steven said as he stood up

"No!" The mirror said

"Don't be shy, they'll love you." Steven said

"No!" The mirror said with an echo

"Don't worry, they're a good audience, right Y/n?" Steven asked

"Yeah," Y/n nodded as they handed Steven the mirror

"Let's go!" Steven cheered as he and Y/n ran back to the temple, Y/n and Steven went up the stairs chuckling, Steven threw the door open and proclaimed, "Guys! Wait till you see-"

"Yo! Ste-Man! Y/n!" Amethyst greeted

"Hello, Steven. Y/n." Pearl nodded

"Howdy. Bang," Garnet shot two finger guns at Y/n and Steven

"Want to see something hilarious?" Amethyst laughed as she took Steven's teedy bear and placed it on the neat pile of school supplies from earlier. Immediately, Pearl summoned her spear and stabbed the bear, knocking it off the pile; this caused Amethyst to burst laughing.

"You don't understand. Symmetrical means both sides have to be the same!" Pearl grunted angrily as she threw the teddy bear with other stabbed items

"Don't diagnose none-humans Y/n, you only took one psych course briefly," Y/n mumbled to themself 

"M.C. Bear-Bear! Okay, that's great. Anyway, I fixed the mirror!" Steven told

"Excellent work, Steven!" Pearl complimented

"You didn't tell us it's like a person," Steven told

"Wait. What?" Pearl frowned as all the other Gems looked shocked. Y/n immediately stepped in front of Steven and the mirror defensively, uneasy by the sudden shift in mood

"Say "hey." ... Lil' buddy... Uh... excuse us," Steven said to the mirror, "Uh, excuse us. Y/n come too," Steven said as he and Y/n turned around, "Come on. You want to come out, don't you? You have so much to say and funny noises to share from across the ages. Are we not beach-summer-fun buddies?"

"PHBT!" The mirror played

"Just couldn't help yourself, huh?" Steven chuckled, "Isn't that cool, Y/n?" 

"Very," Y/n swallowed, still visibly nervous

"Just for- you- Sssssteven," The mirror spoke, "Y/n," 

"It's talking to him? It shouldn't be able to do that. I-it should just be following orders..." Pearl said

"Garnet, do something," Amethyst said in a hushed tone

"Y/n stand aside," Garnet said as she stood up

"No!" The mirror echoed

"Steven," Garnet said as she moved closer

"No!" The mirror rang again

"You should just give us back the mirror. It will be safer where we can watch it." Garnet said

"Yeah! Let us bubble it!" Amethyst said

"No! No!" The mirror echoed

"There's someone in that mirror, isn't there," Y/n said firmly, standing their place

"There you go with your silly human ideas," Pearl chuckled nervously

"Pearl!" Y/n yelled in frustration, "Treat me like an actual person for five damn seconds! Is there someone in that mirror?!" 

"Yeah!" The mirror said

"I knew it," Y/n said in disbelief

"Y/n, Steven... You wouldn't understand," Pearl said

"I don't think there's much to understand!" Y/n shot back, in clear anger, "You guys... You knew there was someone in the mirror... And you did nothing?"

"And he calls me the criminal," The mirror repeated Y/n from earlier

"You're torturing them... They've been in there since the Gem War, haven't they?" Y/n pieced together

"Yeah!" The mirror said from behind

"... You guys are monsters," Y/n said in shock, "How could you keep someone trapped... trapped for thousands of years, where they could see, and feel, and think... where they remained conscious for every waking moment," 

"Y/n. Steven, do not make me take it from you," Garnet said firmly 

"No!" The mirror rang

"It doesn't want to go with you. Don't you hear it screaming?" Steven teared up

"Steven, it's just a mirror, a tool. It can't want anything." Garnet said

"Stop lying to us!" Y/n demanded. Garnet then forcefully shoved Y/n to the side and reached for the mirror

"No!" The mirror echoed repeatedly 

"It wants to be with me!" Steven said as he smacked Garnet's hand away, also knocking off her glasses in the process

"Steven, run!" Y/n yelled

"Aah! I'm sorry!" Steven screamed as he and Y/n bolted out of the house and down the stairs

"That little boy and his friend are in big trouble," Garnet said as she grabbed her glasses and put them back on

"Garnet, wait! I'm sure they didn't understand what they were doing!" Pearl told, "You know how sensitive both of them are about doing the right thing!" 

"Fan out," Garnet told as Pearl and Amethyst followed behind her down to the beach

"What's their problem with you? Are you trying to say something?" Steven asked the mirror as he and Y/n ran behind a large rock 

"Away from home - Let - Me - Out!" The mirror whirred

"I don't understand!" Steven cried

"They want us to get them out of the mirror," Y/n told

"Yeah!" The mirror said

"How?!" Steven asked in panic, tears coming from his eyes

"Steven!" Pearl called from the distance

"Come on! We want to help you! What can we do?" Steven pleaded. 

In response, the mirror showed an image of Steven turning the mirror over and pulling out the tear-shaped gem stone, an image of Y/n standing near him. Steven looked to Y/n, looking for their opinion

"Do it," Y/n said, their fist clenched

"Ah!" Steven said as he ripped the gem out of the socket with force. The gem then levitated into the air to reveal a blue girl, she wore a blue and black dress and had blue hair

"What the-" Y/n stared in awe

"Heck," Steven finished

"Thank you... You didn't-" The girl began speaking, but fell forward, Y/n immediately stepped forward and caught the girl, "You two actually talked to me.. You both helped me! It's Steven, right?" 

"Yeah, that's me," Steven nodded

"And you..." Lapis turned to Y/n, "...Y/n?" 

"Yeah," Y/n nodded and out of breath

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli," The girl introduced, "Are you two really Crystal Gems?" 

"Yeah! We are," Steven nodded

"But you set me free," Lapis Lazuli said

"Why did they do that to you?" Y/n asked, "They... they also did the right thing... Why did they do something so awful?"

"Steven! Y/n!" Garnet called, the rest of the gems got into formation and summoned their weapons

"Wait!" Steven called as he and Y/n both stepped in front of Lapis Lazuli  

"You..." Lapis Lazuli breathed in harshly, a fist arising from the ocean water

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Y/n asked in wide-eyes as they looked at the giant water fist

"You three knew I was in there, and you didn't do anything. Did you even wonder who I used to be?!" Lapis Lazuli screamed as she slammed the fist into the Crystal gems, trapping Garnet in it. Both Amethyst and Pearl dodged it. 

"Steven, run!" Pearl called

"What are you doing?" Steven asked in a panic

"I'm Lapis Lazuli, and you can't keep me trapped here anymore!" Lapis Lazuli yelled

"Huh?" Y/n frowned in confusion

"They're not going to let us leave," Lapis Lazuli warned

"Leave?" Steven asked in confusion

"Steven, Y/n, come with me," Lapis Lazuli said as she split the ocean

"Where?" Steven asked

"Home," Lapis Lazuli told 

"B-b-but... B-but I... Uh..." Steven stammered

"Fine... Y/n?" Lapis Lazuli turned her attention

"I think you and I have different homes," Y/n told

"You're a human... Aren't you?" Lapis Lazuli asked sadly

"Yeah," Y/n nodded

"Don't trust them, Y/n... Steven," Lapis Lazuli said as Garnet escaped the water arm, breathing heavily, "Good bye," Lapis Lazuli walked into the path and it disappeared behind her, causing a large wave to knock Steven, Y/n, and Garnet back

"Steven!" Pearl ran forward and embraced him, "Y/n!" She looked to the trembling human as she hugged them too, "Are you two okay?" 

"Yeah. I'm fine," Steven said

"That was another gem?" Y/n asked

"Yes," Pearl sighed

"Steven, you're grounded," Garnet said, "You too, Y/n," 

"You can't ground me," Y/n told

"No TV For 100 years," Garnet told

"I'm only here for a year," Y/n crossed their arms

"No TV for a year then," Garnet replied

"I don't even own a TV," Y/n scoffed

"We'll... confiscate your communication device," Pearl said

"If I don't have my phone and the police or Mr. Fryman try to contact me and can't, an arrest warrant will go out for me I'll be place under arrest," Y/n said, "And I don't have to do anything you say," 

"Y/n, as your guardians, you do," Pearl warned

"You're not my guardians! Mr. Fryman is!" Y/n yelled, "You don't have any control over me! Not how I think! Not how I live my life! Not what I do!" 

"Y/n, calm down," Garnet said

"Don't tell me what to do!" Y/n gritted through their teeth, "...I'm sorry... Not for what I did... I'm sorry for yelling," 

"You're in shock," Pearl told, "Let's get you inside and warm... and out of your wet clothes, you'll catch an illness," 

"Y/n... I'm sorry I got you involved with the mirror thing... with Lapis," Steven said

"Don't you dare apologize," Y/n knelt down to Steven's height and put their hands on his shoulder, "We did the right thing... No matter what anyone says," Y/n turned their head back to the gems, "Anyone," 

"We were all in fault here," Pearl said, "Please, let's just go back to the temple, you can stay over for the night," 

"I'm sorry," Y/n said again as they stood up, "I'm sorry I called you monsters earlier," 

"Don't say you're sorry, dude," Amethyst said, "You're right... You did the right thing," 

"Doing the right thing is terrifying," Y/n trembled

"I know, man," Amethyst hugged Y/n, "I know," 

"Do you need help up the stairs?" Pearl asked

"I've got it," Y/n said, "Let's just go..." 

\----------------------

_To be Continued!_


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

**WARNING: This chapter has a lot of angst and negativity, skip this chapter if you don't like that kind of stuff**

\--------

_"Oh, my poor Y/n," Rose Quarts pouted as she embraced Y/n tightly_

_"Hi, Rose," Y/n sighed as they hugged Rose Quartz back_

_"Your physical body isn't hurt, is it?"_   _Rose Quartz asked_

" _No, it's fine," Y/n told_

_"It's just your mind, then?" Rose Quartz questioned as she kept her hands on Y/n's arms_

_"I guess," Y/n nodded_

_"This may seem rough, but I know how you can fix and heal your mind, as well as your bonds," Rose Quartz said, "Are you prepared to do that?"_

_"I think so," Y/n breathed in deeply_

_"You have to face your fears, Y/n," Rose Quartz told, "That's the only way for you to overcome this,"_

_"I know," Y/n sighed, "And I'll do it,"_

_"You won't have to do it alone, Y/n," Rose Quartz said, "I'll make sure of it,"_

_"How are you going to do that?" Y/n asked_

_\--------_

"I'm worried about Y/n," Steven whispered as the three and a half gems looked at Y/n sleeping on the couch

"They're scared and tired... It's understandable," Pearl said

"How about no dinner for a year," Garnet said, still thinking of punishments

"You can't keep a human from eating!" Pearl reminded

"Y/n doesn't eat dinner anyway," Steven sighed, "They say that they can't afford it and Mr. Fryman and their parents won't give them money," 

"How awful," Pearl sighed, "I think just being in Beach City is punishment enough," 

"Yeah, just let it go, Garnet," Amethyst told 

"Uh, guys..." Steven frowned as he looked down at his shirt, his gem shining through it, "What's going on?" 

"Guys, look! Rose's room!" Amethyst pointed to the door, the pink gem on it shinned as well. The door soon disappeared to reveal a pink landscape of clouds and mountains.

"Why's mom's room opening again?" Steven frowned as he and the rest of the Gems went up to the door, peering in, they all stepped back and gasped when they saw Y/n standing not too far into the room with Pearl's sword

"Y/n! How- But- What are they- Is this?" Pearl stammered, as she ran back to the couch and saw Y/n still sleeping there, then running back to the door and seeing Y/n still standing there with a sword, "This isn't possible," 

"Well, I guess it is possible," Amethyst laughed

"Y/n!" Steven called as he ran in 

"Steven?" Y/n turned around to face him

"Steven, wait!" Pearl called as she ran in after him, followed by Garnet and Amethyst

"You're all here..." Y/n whispered, "How did you get here?"

"How did YOU get here?" Pearl questioned

"I come here sometimes in my dreams... How did you get in my dreams?" Y/n asked

"Your dreams? This is Rose's room," Pearl told

"It is... Makes sense," Y/n mumbled

"What'd you say?" Pearl asked

"Nothing," Y/n said, "You guys should go," 

"Uh, the door's gone," Amethyst pointed out

"I guess you guys are staying then," Y/n sighed as they gripped the sword

"Why do you have a sword?" Steven asked

"I don't know yet," Y/n said, "I'm supposed to be facing my fears," 

"What're we facing?" Garnet asked as she summoned her gauntlets

"We'll help you!" Amethyst got her whip 

"Yeah! We can do this together," Steven cheered 

"Yes, together we're unbeatable," Pearl said as she summoned her spear

"I... I don't know what we're fighting," Y/n admitted

"Of course you don't," A voice similar to Pearl's echoed, but somehow sinister\

"That wasn't me," Pearl said as she looked around

"Your small human brain doesn't know anything," A clone of Pearl appeared in front of Y/n, "And you never will," 

"This is what we're fighting," Y/n said firmly

"Only took a smack in the face for you to figure it out," Cognitive Pearl said, "Like usual," 

"Who are you?!" Pearl shouted

"I am the Pearl of Y/n's mind," Cognitive Pearl said, "I'm here to send this miscreant back where it came from so we can get on with more important business," 

"This... Is how Y/n sees me?" Pearl asked in shock 

 "What do you want?" Y/n asked 

"I want you to die," Cognitive Pearl said as she summoned her spear and stabbed at Y/n. Y/n blocked the attack and trusted the sword upwards, leaving Cognitive Pearl open. Y/n threw all of their weight into their shoulder and hit Cognitive Pearl a few feet back, but she remained standing, "Is that the best you have? I didn't waste my time training you so you could disappoint me!" Y/n said nothing as Cognitive Pearl charged at them once again, as Pearl went for a swing, Y/n stepped to the side and stuck out their foot, causing Cognitive Pearl to fall forward. 

"Stop," Y/n demanded

"You had an opening, why didn't you take it?" Cognitive Pearl groaned as she stood up and prepared herself, "I taught you better than that!" 

"Y/n! Watch out!" Pearl said as she jumped into battle with Y/n, blocking Cognitive Pearl's slash at Y/n. Y/n again knocked Cognitive Pearl off her feet. Pearl then stabbed her spear down into the clone, but the spear passed through the faker harmlessly, "What the... Y/n! Finish it off!" 

But Y/n didn't respond, standing still as they watched Cognitive Pearl arise and attack again. Y/n grabbed her spear and ripped it from her hands, kicking her away as they held both weapons, "I cannot be defeated!" Cognitive Pearl said as she summoned another weapon. Out of frustration, Y/n chucked the spear at Cognitive Pearl, the sharp weapons just passing through her form, "Pathetic," 

"Y/n," Pearl dropped her weapon and let it disperse into light, "You know I don't think of you as just some low intelligence human," Pearl put her hands on Y/n's shoulder

"You don't?" Y/n looked up at the tall, skinny gem

"Of course not, you are intelligent, you are strong willed, and... your the most amazing living thing I've met that isn't a gem," Pearl told, "I admire your drive to do what's morally correct... You have a better moral compass than all of us combined," 

Y/n teared up a bit as they nodded and turned to face the fake Pearl. Cognitive Pearl charged at Y/n with her spear, Y/n let her run as they reached out and grabbed the tip of the spear, gripping it so hard that their tough skin broke, causing them to bleed. Y/n then thrust the sword into Cognitive Pearl, this time their weapon actually inflicting damage. Soon, Cognitive Pearl faded out of existence and dispersed into light. Y/n dropped the sword and went over to the real Pearl and hugged her tightly, "Thank you... I needed that,"

"Of course you did," A familiar gruff voice said, "You always need something," 

"Oh come on, me too?" Amethyst groaned as she stepped forward with Y/n and Pearl

"Y/n, your hand!" Pearl gasped

"I'll live," Y/n told as they faced the Cognitive Amethyst 

"Huh, that's the first time I heard you not exaggerate," Cognitive Amethyst chuckled as she summoned her whip, "All you do is act dramatic, you know how annoying that is? Oh woe is me! Oh woe is this! Give it a rest already, dude. I'm sick of pretending I care," 

 "Huh?" Amethyst was surprised by Y/n's cognition of her, "Y/n... I don't think that when you tell me your problems," 

"Watch out!" Y/n warned as they shoved Amethyst out of the way, using their own body to shield Amethyst from the whip that struck them brutally across the face, causing Y/n to stumble backwards, almost falling to their knees

"Y/n! Are you okay?" Amethyst rushed over

"I'm fine," Y/n growled as they stood up straight and wiped their cheek, checking for blood, but finding only a small cut. 

"Y/n, when I tell you about my problems, do you think like... that?" Amethyst pointed at her cognitive double

"Of course not," Y/n said

"Well, neither do I! Your problems are just as important as mine.... or anyone else's" Amethyst told, "You gotta believe me, man!"

"Duck," Y/n warned as they dropped to the floor, Amethyst did as she was told and fell. Cognitive Amethyst's whip cracked over head, just as it was about to drop to the ground, Y/n grabbed onto it and pulled forcefully, "Pearl!" 

"Here!" Pearl picked up Y/n's sword and threw it to them

Y/n caught the blade by its handle and jumped up, thrusting it into the back of Cognitive Amethyst, causing her to disappear into light, just like Pearl's clone. 

"That's the last of them, right?" Steven asked, "Y/n's hurt," 

"No," Garnet said as she stepped forward, "Y/n, you know that I know you always tell the truth," 

"What're you..." Y/n frowned

"Don't play dumb, Y/n. It's unbecoming of you," A cognitive version of Garnet appeared, "We both know how deceptive you are," 

"I know you don't keep things from us, Y/n. I understand that you are who you are, and you aren't putting up an act," Garnet told, "You don't know your strength or your weaknesses and I know you need help finding them out," 

"And we both know that's not true," Cognitive Garnet said calmly, "You put on an act. You pretend that you don't know anything so that all of us give you attention, but I see through you, Y/n," 

"Y/n, you are as genuine as any sentient being can be," Garnet told, "You know I wouldn't lie to you and I know you wouldn't lie to me," Garnet picked Y/n up quickly and swung them to the side, saving them from Cognitive Garnet's swing, "You know what to do," 

Y/n looked up at Garnet and nodded; both charged at the Cognitive Garnet. Garnet knocked down her doppelganger, Y/n came and dealt the final blow with their sword, dispatching the Cognitive version of Garnet.

"It's over, right?" Pearl asked as she looked around

"Yes, it is," Garnet nodded

"Uh... The door is still closed," Steven told

"How do we get out?" Amethyst asked as she looked around

"Wow," Y/n's voice called, "I never thought I'd see the day where Garnet was wrong about the future," 

"Y/n?" Pearl gasped

"I- I didn't say that," Y/n stammered

"It was me," a ghastly figure of Y/n appeared. It almost looked exactly the same as them, but a yellow and black energy surrounded them. Their hair stood up a bit and their eyes were a sickly yellow instead of their natural (Y/E/C), "The real Y/n," 

"The real me?" Y/n frowned, "I'm supposed to be fighting my fears..."

"I am your fear! You're scared of your true self!" Cognitive Y/n told

"What does that even mean?" Y/n frowned as they put their sword to the ground

"Stop deluding yourself," Cognitive Y/n spat, "Screw the Crystal Gems! Screw saving the earth and humans! You're sick of everything, especially living in this dull town... Besides, what did humans ever do for you except ruin your life?" 

"What're you saying?" Y/n asked in fear, "That's not true... I--"

"You put on a good show of being content with your life and your decisions... cause' you're terrified of being alone again," Cognitive Y/n told, "The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people who look up to you to block out all the pain of isolation... And what's this about joining the Crystal Gems to help protect Earth? Ha! I know the real reason you listened to Steven and Rose," 

"Rose? What does it mean?" Pearl asked Y/n

"S-stop it!" Y/n demanded

"Hahahaha!" Cognitive Y/n burst laughing, "Why so panicked? I thought I was just spouting lies! Or maybe... Maybe I do know everything you're thinking! Why's that?... Because I AM you! You just joined because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do in this wasteland of a town?" 

"Shut up!" Y/n screamed

"Heh, a world of aliens threatening Earth and the most powerful beings on the planet need your help- Now that's exciting!" Cognitive Y/n laughed, "You didn't have a single other reason for joining, did you?!" 

"That's not true... Stop... Stop it!" Y/n seethed 

"You're just trying to act like a big shot," Cognitive Y/n screamed back, "If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero! Instead of the criminal scum everyone thinks you are... Heh, and those stupid dreams you were having, were just the perfect excuse for you to get off your lazy butt and join," 

"That's not true!" Y/n shot back again, "What are you?! Who are you?!"

"I already told ya," Cognitive Y/n chuckled, "I'm you. I'm your Shadow! There's nothing about you I don't know!"

"Screw that! I don't know you," Y/n spat, "YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A" 

"That's right! Say it again!" Cognitive Y/n laughed sinisterly 

"You're not me! You're nothing like me!" Y/n managed to stutter out

"Hmph," Cognitive Y/n stood up tall, "That's right. I am me now. I'm not you anymore, see?" Suddenly, the Shadow of Y/n, burst into light, transforming into an odd shape... Finally, the light died down and revealed the same monster Y/n defeated on their first day in beach city, "I am a shadow... the true self... and I will crush anything in my way! Starting with you," 

"Y/n, watch out!" Steven called as he ran over to Y/n, who was on their knees, gasping for air. Steven jumped in front of Y/n and a pink bubble formed around the two. The monster knocked the bubble away, into what seemed like oblivion

"Steven! Y/n!" Pearl called out as she readied her spear

"Yo, let's take this thing down!" Amethyst said as she cracked her whip 

"Go!" Garnet punched her gauntlets together as the three gems sped towards the monster

"Y/n! Are you okay?" Steven asked as the bubble collided with the ground, dissipating out of sight

"I- I'm fine," Y/n said as they stood up, "We have to take that thing down," 

"Y/n... That thing came from you," Steven told, "You have to accept it," 

"No!" Y/n hissed, "I don't think like that!" 

"Maybe you don't," Steven said, "But a part of you... in the darkest place in your brain thought it at one point.... that means it's part of you, even if it's the smallest part of you... the itty-bittiest piece of a crumb. You still have to accept that's you," 

"It's down!" Pearl called as the monster disappeared, "Steven! Y/n! Where are you?" 

"We're here," Y/n said calmly as they and Steven walked forward

"I think we took it down," Amethyst said as she breathed deeply

"No, you didn't," Y/n said as they saw their Shadow stand up and stare at them without saying a word

"Y/n, you have to be brave," Garnet told

"Brave..." Y/n sighed, "Dammit, it hurts to face yourself," Y/n turned back and walked up to the figure, "I knew it wasn't lying... but I was too ashamed that I didn't want to admit it," Y/n teared up, "I know who you are... You're me and I'm you... we're us," 

Cognitive Y/n nodded at Y/n with a blank stare before shattering into a million pieces. The pieces flew into the air and swirled into three roses, descending down to Y/n as they picked up all three of them and turned around to face the Gems

"Did we do it?" Amethyst asked

"We did it," Y/n nodded as their lip quivered into a smile

"I believe it was an old human saying that went..." Rose Quartz's voice rang through the room, "Sticks and stone can break my bones, but words will never hurt me," 

"Rose?!" Pearl called out, "Where are you?" 

"Now... Neither can break you," Rose Quartz said as the door to the room opened up again. 

"Guys, the door!" Steven pointed out

"We have to get Y/n out of here," Garnet said

"You guys go ahead... I can't come with you," Y/n told, "Remember, I'm still sleeping on the couch," 

"Then... We'll see you in a second, right?" Amethyst asked

"Yeah, once you get to that couch," Y/n smiled, "Now go," 

"Y/n..." Pearl turned, "Stay strong for us, would you? We need you,"

"I'll try my damnedest," Y/n chuckled 

"Good," Pearl gave a nod of encouragement as she stepped out

"Good job," Garnet waved as she left too

"I'm proud of you, Y/n... You did it," Steven smiled with a tear in his eyes

"Don't start crying on me... I'm gonna cry too," Y/n said as they wiped their eyes, "Go on,"

"See ya," Steven saluted quickly

"See ya," Y/n mimicked the movement as they watched the door seal after everyone left. Y/n turned around to meet face to face with Rose Quartz

"You did well, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz told, "You've defeated your fears," 

"I won't have to do that again, will I?" Y/n asked

"It would be naive if I said no," Rose Quartz admitted, "There might be a time in the future where this will happen again," 

"Hopefully I'll be ready next time," Y/n sighed

"You were perfectly ready this time," Rose Quartz assured, "And you will be as well next time," 

"Right..." Y/n sighed, "Right..." 

"Oh you poor little human," Rose Quartz cried a bit as she hugged Y/n tight. Y/n hugged and noticed there hand was no longer bleeding, nor was their cheek, "I think it's time for you to wake up, your friends are waiting for you," 

\-----

"Was that real?" Y/n groaned as they woke up and rolled over so their face was hidden

"Yes, it was real," Pearl said

"I'm sorry..." Y/n said, there face shoved in the couch

"Man, quit apologizing!" Amethyst told as she rolled Y/n over, "You did it! You literally beat your fears," 

"I didn't have to drag you into it," Y/n said

"We came in on our own volition," Garnet told, "Because we cared about you..."

"Since we saw your fears, we were able to help you squash them, right?" Pearl asked, "Are you still scared of what we think of you? Of what you think of yourself?" 

"No," Y/n sat up, "I'm not," 

"Then it worked," Pearl said, "We all fear something, and facing them is the only way to get rid of them... Yours just happened to be in more of a literal sense... and a slightly terrifying sense," 

"Tell me about it," Y/n chuckled 

"There they are!" Amethyst laughed as they patted Y/n's back, "You're not gonna quit on us now, are ya? We'd miss you?" 

"Quit? Y/n laughed, "Please. I'm just getting started," 

\------------

 


	16. Chapter 16: Ocean Gem

"I'm still grounded?" Steven pouted. The morning sun crept over the ocean and lit the temple, Y/n shielded their eyes as they tried to pretend they weren't paying attention to the argument going on.

"Yes, you're still grounded!" Pearl folded her arms

"You disobeyed an order," Garnet reminded

"Y/n disobeyed an order!" Steven pointed, "Why aren't you grounding them too?"

"Well..." Pearl tried thinking of an answer, "We can't ground Y/n because we're not responsible for them nor did they ever agree to follow our every order," 

"And now we're gonna bury you 'til you've learned your lesson!" Amethyst menaced as she held up a shovel

"Ah! That's not how grounding works!" Steven panicked as he jumped behind Y/n

"They're not gonna bury you on my watch," Y/n laughed a bit as they knelt down and hugged Steven

Suddenly, the door burst open and Greg appeared breathing heavily, "Dad?" Steven tilted his head

"Uh, guys?" Greg tried to catch his breath, "You better come check this out," 

"What're you..." Y/n frowned as they stood up and looked out the window, "...You guys should see this," Y/n said as they went with Greg outside. Steven, Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet ran with them as they looked out to the beach and saw the entire was ocean was gone. The group ran to the crowd of the other Beach City residents and listened in

"W-w-wha?" Mayor Dewey stammered as he looked around, holding his megaphone

"Wait. What the... Where did it go? Whoa!" The collective crowd murmured. Y/n saw Ronaldo snapping pictures quickly on his phone as he moved around in circles. 

"The ocean!" Steven shouted as he looked at the barren beach

"Hey, it's those magical ladies! What's going on here?" Mayor Dewey jumped in front of the Gems and shouted into the megaphone.

"The ocean is gone, obviously," Garnet said

"That's right. Now it's just a desert. No one wants to take a vacation to... Desert City! Aww, we're gonna lose all our summer business!" Mr. Dewey whined

"That's what your concerned about? Not the fact an entire ocean missing and the damaged ecosystem?"  Y/n frowned

"And all the beach babes! Awwww!" Lars cried

"Lars! Think of the bigger picture!" Y/n barked

"Who's gonna buy my fries?" Mr. Fryman yelled

"And my pizza!" The owner of the Fish Stew Pizza called

"And who's gonna have fun at Funland?" The man who seemed to run every stand at Funland called

"I hate all of you," Y/n pinched the bridge of their nose. 

"As mayor, I DEMAND you explain this immediate-" Mr. Dewey got closer to Garnet, yelling in his megaphone. Garnet then knocked it out of his hands, "ly," 

"It was Lapis Lazuli," Garnet told

"Lapis Lazuli?" Steven and Y/n asked at the same time

"She's the Gem you two released from the mirror," Pearl told as she projected a hologram of Lapis with her Gem. Earning admiring gasps from the crowd

"But she's a Gem, just like us. " Steven pointed out

"There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven." Pearl told

"Y/n! Quick Y/n-Steven meeting!" Steven called

"Yeah... Definitely," Y/n nodded as they went with Steven down the beach

"We have to fix this... We're the one who let her out of the mirror!" Steven told

"You're right," Y/n said as they cracked their knuckles as an anxious tick, "We've gotta do this," 

"Let's go back to the temple and prepare... then we can head out," Steven said

"Alright, let's do it," Y/n nodded with a sense of resolve, "It's now or never," 

"Steven! Y/n! Back in the temple! We have to formulate a plan," Pearl called

"Coming!" Steven called back, "Let's go, Y/n," 

"Right behind ya," Y/n told as the two made their way up the stairs into the temple. By the time they had gotten inside, Greg, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Lion, and Connie were already there

"How could I have known the Gem contained in that mirror would be so powerful?" Pearl mumbled to herself as Steven got his backpack and began shoving things inside. Once he was done, he nodded to Y/n and they both headed towards the door

"Steven? Y/n? Where are you guys going?" Connie asked

"We're leaving to fix what we did to our home. We were the ones who set Lapis free from the mirror. Now it's our fault the ocean's gone. we're gonna bring the ocean back," Steven told

"Or get really thirsty trying," Y/n added

"Wait up, kiddo. I'm coming with you," Greg said as he stepped forward

"I want to help, too. Also, I feel weird being in your house if you're not here," Connie told as she stepped next to Greg

Lion roared in approval and put his hand on top of Steven's head

"Clearly, we're coming too," Pearl cleared her throat

"You're both un-grounded, by the way," Garnet smiled

"Uh... I'll take it," Y/n laughed 

"Whoo-hoo! Road trip!" Amethyst cheered as she jumped on the counter

"Connie, Y/n, and I can take Lion!" Steven told, "You guys can take Dad's van!" 

"Alright! I'll get her started up" Greg said as he exited the house

\------

It had been hours already since the group headed out to find Lapis Lazuli and the rest of the ocean. Night had fallen and the three riding on Lion had retreated into the packed van to rest. 

"I can't believe Lapis would do this. Gems shouldn't fight each other," Steven said

"We're always fighting Gems, actually," Pearl told

"What?!" Steven gasped

"You didn't know that?" Y/n asked from the back

"No!" Steven said

"How did YOU know that, Y/n?" Pearl turned around

"I told 'em, my bad," Amethyst chuckled 

"Oh, how do I put this? All Gems aren't necessarily... good," Pearl told Steven

"All those monster we fight used to be just like us! Right, Pearl?" Amethyst leaned forward from the backseat 

"Yes. But they've become corrupted and broken. We have to take care of them, subdue them, contain them. It's the best we can do for them, for now. If we don't, then..." Pearl said

"Uh, I think we're here," Greg said, pointing at the large water tower

"Stop the van," Pearl said. 

The van halted to a stop and everyone got out of the crowded van. The group looked up at the giant pillar, getting a gasp from Steven, "That's some magical destiny stuff, right there," Connie said

"You could say that again," Y/n said as they craned their neck upwards to get a good look.

"Guys... I just had the best idea for an album cover," Greg said as he stared at the massive pillar

"This is it. Lapis Lazuli is here," Garnet told 

"I don't understand. What does she want with the ocean?" Pearl questioned

"Whoa. Look at all this. It's - it's just like a giant aquarium," Connie commented 

"Call me crazy, but I think she's trying to-" Y/n was about to add, but a voice cut them off

"You shouldn't be here!" Lapis Lazuli's voice boomed 

"She sensed us," Garnet said

"Lapis Lazuli! It's me, Steven! Y/n is here to!" Steven called

"Lapis! It's me!" Y/n waved

"Go away! Before I make you," Lapis Lazuli's face appeared in the water pillar

"But we're beach-summer-fun buddies!" Steven reminded

"Noooo!" Lapis Lazuli's face transformed into Steven's, even mimicking his voice.

"Wha-!" Steven gasped, as well as Connie. Y/n remained still as they put their hands in their pockets and made eye contact with the water face that transformed back into Lapis Lazuli

"You're both one of them. One of the Crystal Gems," Lapis Lazuli spat

Amethyst and Pearl both growled as they summoned their weapons, but Garnet put her hands on their shoulders, "Easy," Garnet warned

"What do you mean? You're all Gems, right?" Y/n asked, keeping their posture

"Just let us help you," Steven pleaded

"You don't understand. Just leave me alone..." Lapis Lazuli sighed

"We're not leaving, Lapis. Not until you give us back our ocean!" Steven told

"I said..." Lapis Lazuli growled as a water clone of Steven and Y/n appeared, "Leave me alone!" As Lapis Lazuli said this, water Steven forced him back. Water Y/n attempted to knock back their double, but Y/n didn't budge from their place, even though the hit from their clone hurt like hell.

"Ah!" Steven yelled as he flew back. As he stood back up, water clones of the Gems appeared 

"Greg, kids, you stay behind us. We'll handle this," Pearl said

"Sounds good to me!" Greg said as he ducked for cover

"Where's, Y/n?" Pearl frowned as she looked around. She finally spotted the human close to the water pillar fighting with their water clone. Water Y/n continued throwing punches at Y/n, but Y/n kept managing to dodge each one due to their reflexes, "Y/n! Fall back!" 

"Ruh-oh." Amethyst said as she saw the water clones summon their weapons as well

"Stand together. Don't let them separate us," Garnet instructed, as she did, Water Garnet punched Garnet far away. 

"Garnet!" Steven called

"Lapis..." Y/n managed to croak out between breaths, "Please, I don't want to fight..." Y/n continued to dodge the many hits that came their way, with no intention to hit back 

Amethyst used her whip to grab two large rock and launched both at her Water Clone, both ended up missing, "Ah, come on!" Amethyst groaned, "Aah!" Amethyst gasped as her water clone grabbed Amethyst with her whip and threw her down, "Well, as long as we're playing fair," Amethyst then transformed into what seemed like a wrestler and charged at her clone. 

"Ha!" Pearl laughed as she sliced her water clone in half, only for it to split into another Pearl, "I hate fighting myself," 

"Tell me about it!" Y/n called from the water pillar, still running circles around their clone

"Come on, Lion!" Connie cheered on Lion as he tried attacking Water Steven

"Yeah! You can take me!" Steven called

Water Steven then grabbed Lion and slammed him into Greg's van, "Oh no, not the van!" Greg yelled

"Revenge!" Connie and Steven yelled as they charged at Water Steven. Connie threw a rock at him and Steven used a water gun. Water Steven responded by trapping both Connie and Steven in water bubbles, attempting to drown them.

"Steven!" Y/n called as they saw the commotion, "Connie!" 

"Kids!" Greg yelled as he ran back to this van and started it

While they were distracted, Water Y/n managed to land a hit on Y/n, causing them to stumble backwards. Y/n glared at their water clown and charged forward, knocking it into Water Steven. Y/n then quickly rolled out of the way as Greg's van charged through the Water Steven and Y/n, freeing Connie and Steven

"Connie!" Steven went to Connie and pat her back as she coughed and gagged up water

"Is this a NORMAL magical mission for you?" Greg asked, still in the van, "'Cause I'm not so sure how comfortable I am with you going on these any-mo-o-o--re!!!!" Greg began uneasy as Water Steven reformed and picked up the van, chucking it ten feet away

"Dad! Dad! Are you OK?" Steven ran up to Greg's van as Greg crawled out of it

"Ugh, I think my leg's broken. See, this is why we wear seatbelts, kids," Greg told, keeping his spirits up

"Lapis, I don't want to fight anymore," Steven said as he approached Y/n and helped them onto their feet

"That's right," Y/n took a deep breath

Water Steven then hurled a ball of water at Steven. Steven immediately saw it, "I said, " _I DON'T WANNA FIGHT_ "!" Steven yelled as he summoned his shield. The impact made a metallic noise and the reverberation from it causes all the water doppelgangers to disappear.

"Steven?" Connie reached out to him

"Lapis! Steven and I are coming up," Y/n told as they took jagged breaths 

"Please don't drown us," Steven said

"Wait! Guys!" Connie called out

Y/n and Steven nodded at each other as they both jumped into the pillar and a water hand appeared and begins to raise Y/n and Steven all the way up. Steven and Y/n appeared at the top, both of their bodies in cased in bubbles, "Lapis?" Steven called 

"What are you two doing here?" Lapis Lazuli asked, her back facing the two, showing her cracked tear shaped gem

"What? I - No! What are you doing here? This thing, the ocean, this is crazy! Can't we work this out? We Gems should be friends. Whoa!" Steven ranted, but Lapis cut him off as he pulled Y/n and Steven forward

"Don't you know anything, Steven? Your friends, they don't really care about other Gems. All they care about is the Earth. But I never believed in this place..." Lapis Lazuli told, "I just want to go home..." As she said that she released Steven and Y/n from their bubbles 

"I know how important home can be. But that's why I'm here. You took the ocean away, and the ocean is an important part of my home," Steven told

"Isn't it Y/n's home too?" Lapis Lazuli asked as she faced Y/n

"No," Y/n shook their head, "Well... If you're talking about Earth as a whole, then I guess so... But where you took the ocean from... isn't my home," 

"Why don't you go back to your home?" Lapis Lazuli asked

"I can't," Y/n said, "I don't have the means to get there... and I'm not allowed," 

"I'm sorry," Lapis Lazuli told, "I'm only using the ocean because my gem is cracked. If I just stretch it far enough... This is never going to work,"

"I can fix your gem. I have healing powers," Steven told cheerfully

"You have healing powers?" Y/n and Lapis Lazuli asked at the same time

"I know, right?" Steven chuckled 

"Oh, what should I..." Lapis Lazuli looked around nervously 

"Oh, uh, sorry. This might be a little weird," Steven admitted 

"What?" Lapis Lazuli frowned

"Ew," Y/n commented as they watched Steven lick his hand. He then pressed it firmly against Lapis's gem, causing her to shudder. As Steven removed his hand, he revealed that her Gem was completely restored. Lapis's eyes grew pupils as well as sprouting water wings from her back

"Thank you, Steven!" Lapis Lazuli smiled 

"No prob, bob," Steven winked

"...It's Lapis," Lapis Lazuli said

"Yeah," Steven said akwardly

"Y/n... I hope you get to go home soon," Lapis Lazuli told as she faced the human, who had two red trails coming from their nose, "Uh... You're leaking,"

"Hmm?" Y/n put their fingers to their nose and looked at the blood, "Oh... Must be the altitude," 

"Are you going to be okay?" Lapis Lazuli worried

"I'll be just fine, don't worry about me," Y/n assured

"Ok. Bye," Lapis Lazuli said as she flew off into space

"Oh no," Steven yelped as the water pillar began to collapse 

"Oh god, I don't do heights well," Y/n groaned as both Steven and Y/n began a quick descent to Earth, "Oh god my nose blood is in my eyes!" 

"Steven! Y/n!" Connie yelled as she appeared from a portal, riding Lion, "Grab my hand!" 

"Gotcha!" Connie smiled as she got Steven's hand, "Y/n! Come on!" 

"I... Almost there!" Y/n reached out and managed to grab Connie's hand. Steven helped Y/n onto lion as they entered another portal and landed 

"Steven! Y/n!" Greg called, just as he did, water descended on the group.

\----------

"...Huh?" Mayor Dewey looked up, trying to pour water back into the beach. Just as he looked up, the ocean began flooding back in.

"Yes! Babe city, here we com- Whoa!" Lars cheered, but was cut off by Sadie shoving him into the water

"That's how you do it!" Amethyst cheered as Greg's van washed ashore in Steven's bubble. Steven then unbubbled the van and everyone in it. Greg's van then broke apart more than it already was

"Well, what's that thing you always say about the pork chops and the hot dogs?" Pearl laughed nervously at the distressed Greg, "...Y/n! You're..." 

"I'm fine," Y/n told, "Just a nose bleed," 

"From the height, probably," Greg said as he snapped out of his trance and turned around, "Geez! How much do you bleed?"

"Does it look that bad?" Y/n chuckled as they looked at their bloodstained clothes

"Steven! Go take Y/n back home so they clean themself!" Pearl called

"Look!" Connie pointed as the citizens of Beach City cheered and laughed at the ocean's return

"Oh god my van!" Greg cried as he stepped out and fell to the ground in tears

"See you, Lapis," Steven looked up to the sky, helping Y/n out of the van

"Wherever you are," Y/n added as they looked up as well


	17. Chapter 17: The Cool Kids

"Something wrong, Peedee?" Y/n asked as they walked down the stairs and notice Peedee leaning out of the order window.

"There's a festival going on at Funland, but Dad says I have to work today," Peedee sighed

"Really?" Y/n looked out the window and saw the citizens of Beach City heading down towards Funland, "What 'bout Ronaldo?" Y/n asked

"He's already there, it's not his day to work," Peedee mumbled

"Are you friends going?" Y/n questioned

"Yep," Peedee said

"Hang up your apron," Y/n told as they took one of the extra ones of the coat hanger, "I'll take your shift," 

"Wha-?" Peedee shot up and turned to Y/n, "Don't you wanna go to the festival?" 

"Nah," Y/n waved off, "You go with your friends and have fun," 

"You're the best, Y/n!" Peedee cheered as he took of his apron and ran for the door, "Seriously! I'll bring you back some cotton candy!" 

"You better," Y/n laughed, "Now go have fun," 

"Can do!" Peedee smiled as he ran out of the shop and down to Funland

"Whoa, who let fry kid loose?" A tall teen with brown hair and shades asked to his friends, one was a bit taller than him and was hearing a hoodie, he also had blonde hair.

"Beats me, man," The blonde kid said

"But I could go for some fries," The girl said who resembled Kiki from the pizza shop

"Yeah, me too," The shaded kid nodded as the three walked to the shop, "Yo," 

"Hey there! What can I get for you guys?" Y/n asked 

"Haven't seen you around before, you just move here or something?" The shaded kid asked

"I moved about a month ago," Y/n told, "I'm Y/n," 

"Buck. Buck Dewey," Buck said as he adjusted his shades

"Oh, Y/n! I've heard your name around school," The girl told, "I'm Jenny," 

"Sour Cream," The blonde haired kid introduced 

"So, you got a part time job here?" Buck asked

"Kind of," Y/n said, "I live in the attic of this place... Peedee really wanted to go to the fair so I told him I'd take over," 

"You live in an attic?" Sour Cream asked, "Rad," 

"Yeah, that's pretty cool," Buck said

"Eh, it's not that glamorous," Y/n said

"Yeah, I mean our attic is dusty as heck!" Jenny told

"And then some more," Y/n laughed, "So, what're you guys up to today?" 

"We were just chilling," Buck shrugged, "Stopping to get some fries," 

"Right, how many orders?" Y/n asked

"Two," Jenny said as she held up two fingers

"Three," Sour Cream added 

"Three," Jenny corrected

"Alright, three fries coming up," Y/n said as they went to the back fryer and prepared the three baskets of fries. 

"Yo, Y/n," Buck called, "You free after work today?" 

"I haven't made any plans," Y/n called back as they poured on batch into a basket, "Why?" 

"Well, we were gonna for a drive tonight. Thought maybe you'd wanna come," Buck offered

"Sure, I'm game," Y/n said as they finished the second order, "Any specific place?" 

"Nah, just wherever the roads take us," Sour Cream said

"Sounds pretty chill," Y/n nodded as they finished the third order and brought them all to the counter, "3.50 each," 

"Here ya go," Jenny said as she handed money she collected from Buck and Sour Cream

"Thank you," Y/n put the money away and pushed the groups fries forward, "What time and where should I meet you?" 

"Meet us at the pizza shop at.... 9 sound good?" Buck suggested

"Perfect," Y/n gave a thumbs up 

"See ya then," Sour Cream told

"Good luck with the job," Jenny said, "Everyone's at the Funland festival thing so you'll probably be good,"

"Alright, nice meeting you guys. Have fun," Y/n waved

"Mhm," Buck nodded as he and his friends walked off.

Y/n peered at them with a sense of Déjà vu, " _Why do they remind me of people I know..."_ Y/n muttered as the kids soon faded out over the boardwalk. Y/n sighed as they looked around the shop for something to do. Y/n saw a CD radio in the corner and Y/n went over to it, "What tunes do you have for me, Mr. Fryman?" Y/n asked out loud as they turned it on and pressed play

" _Don't wanna be an American Idiot!"_ The radio played

"Don't want a nation under the new mania!" Y/n sang along with the radio, "Can you hear the sounds of hysteria? The subliminal mind-eff America!" Y/n began playing an air guitar as they hopped around the shop, "Welcome to a new kind of tension! All across the alien nation! Everything isn't meant to be okay! Television dreams of tomorrow. We're not the ones who're meant to follow. For that's enough to argue. Well maybe I'm the f-" Y/n continued

"Nice dancin', Y/n!" Amethyst clapped from the other side of the order window 

"Amethyst!" Y/n jumped in surprised

"I'm not apart of a redneck agenda!" Steven jammed along, "Da-na-na-na-na-na na!" 

"How long have you been there?" Y/n asked

"Like a minute or something," Amethyst shrugged, "What're you doing in the fry place?" 

"I'm filing in for Peedee," Y/n told as they lowered the music volume, "He wanted to go to that Funland festival," 

"Oh... We were just about to ask if you wanted to come to that," Steven laughed a bit, "Guess you're busy, huh?" 

"Yep, you two go have fun," Y/n told, "Tell Peedee I hope he's having fun too," 

"Heh, think you can get us some bits?" Amethyst asked

"Some what?" Y/n raised an eyebrow

"Never mind," Steven waved off, "We'll swing back here when we're done, ok?" 

"Sounds good," Y/n nodded, "See ya!" 

"See ya, Y/n!" Amethyst waved quickly as she charged forward with Steven

"Adios," Y/n chuckled as they watched the two run off, "What else we got?" Y/n laughed as they went back to the radio and began searching through the CDs on the table, "Hmm... I could do some Billy Joel..." 

\-----

"Yo, Y/n!" Buck waved as Y/n entered the shop, "You made it," 

"Mhm, so what's the plan?" Y/n asked as they sat down with the teens

"Well, we take the car, we drive up the US-1 and just see if we see a cool place to stop," Jenny said

"Maybe make a bonfire," Sour Cream added

"We could make s'mores," Y/n laughed

"I like the way you think," Buck said as he leaned back in his chair, "I guess we'll stop at a drug store and pick up the s'more stuff," 

"That sounds good to me," Sour Cream said, "Jenny?"

"I'm down for whatever," Jenny told, "Who's gonna control the tunes?" 

"Hmm... You guys like Green Day?" Y/n asked as they looked at their phone and the different albums they may or may not have illegally downloaded from the internet. The songs stuck in their head since they listened to them all day. 

"You got Revolution Radio on there?" Sour Cream asked

"Yep," Y/n clicked on the album, "I've got American Idiot and 21st Century Breakdown too," 

"We've got ourselves a punk-rock playlist," Buck said, "Nice," 

"I guess Y/n get's shotgun then," Jenny said

"I ain't complaining with that," Y/n laughed

"Alright, ready to head out?" Buck asked as he knocked on the table 

"I guess," Sour Cream shrugged

"I'll get the keys," Jenny said as she stood up and went to behind the counter and grabbed a set of keys, "Alright, let's go!" 

"Right behind ya," Y/n told as they stood up and followed the group outside to a convertible car with a pizza design

"It's the pizza delivery car," Jenny told Y/n as they got in the passenger seat

"Makes sense," Y/n chuckled

"Here's the AUX chord," Jenny said as she handed Y/n the cable.

"Wanna start with Revolution Radio?" Y/n asked as they plugged their phone in 

"Bump it," Sour Cream gave a thumbs up. Y/n then selected the song as Jenny pulled out of the driveway and down the road

"So, Y/n... You live in the fry shop... why?" Buck asked

"Mr. Fryman agreed to look after me, but he didn't have any space in his house, so I got the attic," Y/n told

"Rough," Sour Cream said as he tapped his foot to the beat of the song

"Why'd you even have to move with Mr. Fryman in the first place?" Jenny asked

"It's a long story," Y/n sighed

"Well, make a long story short," Buck told

"Hmm... I got kicked out of my old school and the school we're at now is the only place that would accept me," Y/n told

"You're the kid the criminal record?" Jenny peered over

"That's me," Y/n sighed

"Huh, you don't look the type," Sour Cream said

"It's because I'm not," Y/n admitted

"Was it a bogus charge?" Buck asked

"Bogus doesn't even begin to describe it," Y/n groaned, "I never even laid a hand on the guy. Only reason the charge stuck is because the dude who pressed charges clearly had connections with the police and judges," 

"You got an phony assault charge?" Sour Cream frowned, "That's  _really_ rough," 

"I know how crooked some people can be," Buck said, "It's a shame those stupid adults have so much power," 

"Yeah, adults suck," Sour Cream pouted

"Tell me about it," Y/n chuckled 

"I was gonna complain that my dad was strict," Jenny said, "But I don't think that really compares with an adult ruining your life because he can," 

"Well, might not be as severe," Y/n said, "But that doesn't make it any less valid," 

"Heh, thanks," Jenny chuckled a bit, "I mean, he just won't let me live my own life! Like, if I wanna wear jean shorts, let me where jean shorts! It's my body," 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Sour Cream said, "My step-dad barley let's me DJ! He wants me to be a stupid fisher like him, but it's my life! I'll do what I want," 

"I just wish we could like, change the hearts of these stupid adults," Buck sighed

"Find the root of their distorted desire and take it," Y/n chuckled, "Like a Phantom Thief," 

"Never heard of them," Sour Cream said

"Well there kids about our age," Y/n recalled the story, "Who have the power to go inside this world that they can access through their TV. And whoever has distorted desires, they can go into the TV world and take it. When they come back out, the person who they stole the desire from has a change of heart," 

"Whoa," Buck said, "That sounds pretty cool," 

"Yeah, if only we could do that," Jenny laughed

"Totally," Sour Cream nodded

"Here's the drug store," Jenny said as she pulled into the parking lot. 

"I'll go get the s'more stuff," Y/n said as they got out of the car and left their phone

\--------

"This looks like a good place," Buck pointed to a large field they were driving by

"Sure," Jenny said as she steered into the field and parked the car

"There's a big patch of dirt of there, we could do the fire there," Sour Cream pointed

"Let's find some wood," Y/n said as they pulled the ingredients out of the car

"Yeah, there should be some over there," Buck nodded towards a small wooded area, "I'll go get some," 

"Alright, meet back here," Y/n told

"Got it," Buck said as he headed into the forested area, only to come strolling out at a slightly fast pace, "I think I saw a Big Foot or something," 

"What?" Y/n frowned as they looked at the wooded area to see a tall beast emerge on all fours, a gem shining from its chest, "Oh come on, now?!" 

"What is that thing?!" Jenny panicked 

"Guys, stand back," Y/n warned. Y/n looked at the ground and found a semi-sharp stick and picked it up, "This'll have to do," 

"What're you doing?" Sour Cream asked

"I'm gonna fight it," Y/n said as they charged at the monster. The monster swiped one of it's arms at Y/n, unfortunately even with their reflexes, there wasn't enough time to dodge the swipe and Y/n was flung against a tree, "Ow," Y/n groaned as they stumbled back on their feet, "It's gonna take a bit more than that to knock me out," 

"Y/n! Take this!" Jenny called as she grabbed a window breaker from the glove compartment and threw it to Y/n. 

"Thanks!" Y/n said as they caught the tool and stood their place, waiting for the monster to charge again.

"Yo! Over here, Big Foot!" Buck waved, trying to get it's attention. This attempt succeeded as the monster changed it's attention over to Buck. Y/n took the advantage and ran at the monster, jumping onto it's back and striking it with the window breaker. The beast howled and stood on it's hind legs, causing Y/n to fall off

"Hey! Think fast!" Sour Cream called as he started chucking rocks at the monster. Distracting it once more.

Y/n once again jumped up onto the back of the monster and striked five times, each strike getting harder and harder as they went on until the monster poofed, causing Y/n to fall to the ground, "Finally," 

"Whoa, is that the things the magical ladies fight all the time?" Sour Cream asked

"I think so," Jenny told, "They fought one of those when we were having a barbecue at their beach!" 

"The monster should be in this area," A familiar shrill voice sounded from the woods

"Pearl!" Y/n called, "Over here!" 

"Y/n?!" Pearl called

"Y/n! Where are you?" Steven called 

"Just out of the woods," Y/n yelled back. Soon four figures emerged from the woods, casting a familiar silhouette

"Y/n! Humans! Be careful there's a monster in the area," Pearl warned as she approached

"Not anymore," Buck said as he adjusted his shades

"Catch," Y/n lobbed the gem to Pearl. 

"Wha- Y/n did you defeat this gem by yourself?" Pearl asked in shock as she looked up

"No," Y/n shook their head, "Jenny got me a weapon and Buck and Sour Cream distracted the thing so I could poof it," 

"What're you guys doing out here anyways?" Amethyst asked

"S'mores," Sour Cream said

"Ooh! I love s'mores!" Steven cheered

"Well, you can join us," Buck said

"If you want," Jenny added

"Oh! Guys, can I?!" Steven jumped up and down

"I... I guess so," Pearl said as she bubbled the gem

"Good job," Garnet gave a thumbs up, but with a straight face

"Thanks," Y/n chuckled

"Alright, let's actually go get some fire wood this time," Buck said

"I'll come with you," Y/n laughed

\-------------------


	18. Chapter 18: Spar it Out

"My little  _Y/n, you have accomplished quite a feat today," Rose Quartz said as she approached Y/n_

_"I guess so," Y/n nodded, "It didn't take too much,"_

_"It is still impressive," Rose Quartz said, "I made you something,"_

_"You did?" Y/n asked as Rose Quartz revealed a beautiful rose flower crown_

_"I used the flowers of your bonds, since I had enough roses to make it," Rose Quartz said, "As you grow more bonds, I'll add to this crown," Rose Quartz told as she placed it on Y/n's head_

_"Thank you," Y/n smiled_

" _It was my pleasure," Rose Quartz smiled, "I do have one question for you,"_

_"Hit me," Y/n said_

_"Oh my! Why would I ever do such a thing?" Rose Quartz gasped_

_"Oh no! That's not what I meant," Y/n chuckled a bit, "When a human says hit me, they usually mean say or give what you want to say or..."_

_"Oh, I see," Rose Quartz laughed, "You humans have such weird colloquial terms,"_

_"Yeah, that we do," Y/n laughed, "So, your question?"_

_"Do you want to go back home?" Rose Quartz asked_

" _Home? You mean like, home home?" Y/n clarified_

_"Yes, your original home," Rose Quartz told as she involuntarily began to gently stroke Y/n's cheek with her thumb_

_"To be honest," Y/n scratched their head, "Kind of... my parents are there... my old friends are there... but I do love this place. I love the Gems, I love Mr. Fryman, I love Lars, Sadie..."_

_"Hmm," Rose Quartz pondered, "Very interesting... Well, until we meet again, My little Y/n,"_

_"See ya," Y/n waved_

_\---------_

"Boo!" Amethyst yelled at the sleeping Y/n

"Mhm?" Y/n rubbed their eyes and sat up from their bed, "Amethyst?" 

"Man, nothing scares you, huh?" Amethyst pouted

"Maybe if you tried scaring me while I was conscious it would've worked," Y/n stretched, "What're you doing here?" 

"Dude, you know what time it is?" Amethyst asked, "I thought you were dead or something! Steven came home at like 10 and said you were still asleep," 

"Hmm?" Y/n looked at their coach and saw the place where Steven had slept for the night in their attic was all cleaned up, "Oh... He should've woken me up," 

"Clearly," Amethyst said, "It's 3...like not in the morning 3," 

"In the afternoon," Y/n told as they threw the blanket of their body

"That," Amethyst said, "Anyways, you should come over. Get some lunch," 

"I could go for some lunch," Y/n nodded, "Lemme get dressed, alright?" 

"A'ight," Amethyst said, "See you at the temple?" 

"See you at the temple," Y/n nodded

"Sweet, see ya," Amethyst said as she drudged down the stairs and out of the fry shop, resisting the urge to ask for the bits. She made her way over to the temple and entered through the door, "Yo," 

"Did you wake them?" Pearl asked

"Mhm, they're coming over soon," Amethyst said, "You find the book you were looking for?" 

"Yes, but I can't find the part I'm looking for," Pearl said as she skimmed through the book

"We could look it up on the internet," Steven added, "I mean, it'll tell you that I'm right," 

"If you're so confident that your right, then look it up!" Pearl snapped

"Fine! I will!" Steven said as he pulled out his phone and typed the question, "Here! For people who suffer from hypersomnia, oversleeping is actually a medical disorder... Oh," Steven read

"Ha! You see, Steven. I'm always right," Pearl said as she shut the book proudly 

"Wait!" Steven said, "There's more! Of course, not everyone who oversleeps has a sleep disorder. Other possible causes of oversleeping include the use of certain substances, such as alcohol and some prescription medications. Other medical conditions, including depression, can cause people to oversleep. And then there are people who simply want to sleep a lot." Steven read

"So...?" Amethyst shrugged, "What does that mean?" 

"Y/n might just like to sleep a lot!" Steven told, "It doesn't mean there's anything wrong with them!" 

"But you do recognize that it could mean there's something wrong?" Pearl asked in a snooty tone

"I mean... I guess," Steven sighed, "Fine, we were both right!" 

"We'll see about that!" Pearl said as she stood up

"Hey guys," Y/n yawned as they walked through the door, "Sorry I slept so long," 

"Hmm, are you tired?" Pearl asked, "That sound you made... Steven makes it when he's tired too," 

"I'm mean, kind of," Y/n told, "It's just that I woke up like five minutes ago so I'm a bit groggy," 

"Here, sit down," Pearl said as she led Y/n to the couch, "I have a few questions," 

"Alright... Hit me," Y/n said

"Hit you?" Pearl frowned

"Figure of speech," Y/n said, recalling Rose Quartz's similar reaction, "What are your questions?" 

"Have you been abusing any prescription medications or depressants such as alcholol?" 

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Y/n frowned and looked up at Pearl who was still standing

"I'm just curious," Pearl told

"No, I haven't," Y/n told

"Are you sure?" Pearl pushed

"Do you want me to piss in a cup so you can test it?" Y/n sassed

"That is quite alright..." Pearl cringed a bit, "Have you ever been diagnosed with a sleeping disorder?" 

"Is this because I slept 14 hours today?" Y/n frowned

"It's not just today, it's been the past month," Pearl told, "Your schedule ever since school ended a month ago has been sleeping, waking up for about two or three hours, and going back to sleep. When the last time you had a full meal?" 

"Full meal?" Y/n pondered, "... I had one of those small boxes of cereal for breakfast yesterday," 

"With any sort of human nutritional value," Pearl added

"Steven and I had this good burger from that food truck," Y/n told

"That was 4 days ago!" Steven reminded loudly 

"Don't humans need food 3 times a day?" Pearl worried

"Well, I can't really afford any food," Y/n admitted, "I can't find a place that'll take job applications... especially in the summer and my parents and Mr. Fryman won't give me money. When school was in session I'd get food from there, but y'know, schools out til September. It doesn't really matter, I'm not really hungry," 

"Why are you sleeping so often?" Pearl continued her questions

"I dunno, I like sleeping," Y/n said

"Word," Amethyst laughed as she high-fived Y/n

"Amethyst, please!" Pearl barked, "Hmm, are you experiencing what Humans call depression?" 

"What? No, 'course not," Y/n waved off, "I've never been happier than with you guys," 

"Are you homesick?" Steven asked 

"Homesick?" Y/n pondered, "...I guess I am a little," 

"Would you like to talk about it?" Pearl sat down next to Y/n, "I understand what it's like to miss your home and... how it is to miss someone," 

"No, it's fine," Y/n assured as they stood up quickly, "I'll get over it," 

"Get over it?" Pearl frowned, "Are you sure that's the best idea," 

"Yes, I'm sure," Y/n said firmly

"Yo, ready for some lunch?" Amethyst asked

"Maybe we should wait for dinner?" Y/n suggested, "It's kind of late for lunch," 

"Y/n, go eat," Pearl said, "You need it," 

"Fine," Y/n sighed 

"Can I come?" Steven asked as he ran down from his room

"I don't see why not," Y/n said

"Sure, le's go!" Amethyst said as she walked out of the temple with Y/n and Steven, leaving Pearl behind.

As the door closed, the warp pad activated and Garnet stepped into the temple, "Hello, Garnet," Pearl greeted

"Would you like me to work with Y/n?" Garnet asked, already knowing what happened

"Yes, I would," Pearl nodded

\---------

"Y/n," Garnet approached as Amethyst, Steven, and Y/n walked in the door, "Are you tired?" 

"Tired? Nope, I'm pretty awake," Y/n told, "Why?" 

"Let's spar," Garnet said

"Wait, that's not what I meant when I said-" Pearl went to interrupt

"As long as you don't hold back," Y/n said

"I wouldn't even think of it," Garnet told, "Is the arena a suitable location?" 

"It's as good as any other," Y/n said

"Garnet, are you sure this is a good idea?" Pearl panicked slightly as she reached out to the tall gem

"Yes, I am," Garnet said

"I wanna watch!" Amethyst cheered

"Me too!" Steven jumped

"I'll come as well," Pearl said, "Just to make sure nothing goes wrong," 

"What can go wrong? It's Garnet!" Steven told 

"I understand that," Pearl said, "I would still like to come," 

"You can be the referee," Garnet told 

"You three go on ahead," Pearl waved off, "I need to talk with Garnet in private," 

"Ooh! Can I do the warp thingy!" Steven jumped up with a smile

"Go ahead, Stu-man," Amethyst chuckled

"Warp Master Steven!" Steven cheered as the light beam appeared and whisked Y/n, Amethyst and him away

"Garnet, what are you thinking?" Pearl frowned, "I thought you were gonna talk it out with them," 

"I will," Garnet said, "They need to let out their frustration first," 

"What about your future vision? If you beat Y/n that badly, what will happen to their self-esteem?" Pearl questioned

"To be honest," Garnet told, "I have never been able to predict Y/n's actions," 

"What?!" Pearl stepped back in shock

"I can see the actions of those who interact with Y/n, but never Y/n themself," Garnet admitted, "This is going to be as fair as a fight as it can ever be," 

"Just... Go easy on them?" Pearl pleaded

"Not a chance," Garnet chuckled, "Let's go, they're waiting," 

\--------

"You ready, Y/n?" Garnet asked as she summoned her gauntlets

"Think so," Y/n said as they cracked their knuckles

"First one to knock the other one off their feet wins," Garnet said

"Wait! How about first to three hits!" Pearl called

"I'm fine with a knockdown," Y/n said

"Start the countdown, Pearl," Garnet commanded

"Touch fists," Pearl said as the two approached each other and put their fists together, then both backed up a few steps, "1...2...3... Begin!" 

Garnet immediately threw a punch forward at Y/n. Y/n stepped to the left quickly as they watched Garnet's gauntlet slowly fly by. Garnet pulled her fist back and swung with her left arm, covering a large area with her swing. Y/n ducked underneath the fist and charge forehead and knocking Garnet back, but not knocking her off her balance, "You're quick," Garnet commented

"Maybe you're just slow," Y/n quipped with a smirk

"Slow, huh?" Garnet laughed. She then immediately charged forward. Y/n pivoted out of her way and let her charge passed them like matador avoiding a raging bull, "You have to go on offense eventually, Y/n," 

"I'm getting there," Y/n said as they turned to face Garnet. Garnet threw a punch forward, which Y/n dodged by taking a step back. Garnet then threw another, which Y/n dodged with the same tactic.  Y/n looked back and noticed a tall pillar. Y/n ran towards with Garnet chasing after them. Once they got to the poll, Y/n grabbed onto it and jumped to the side, swinging themself around the poll and kicking Garnet straight in the chest as they let go and flung forward, "That the kind of offense you want?" 

"Exactly," Garnet said as she stood in combat position. Y/n charged forward at Garnet and watched slowly as Garnet threw a punch. Using their momentum to their advantage, Y/n grabbed onto her fist and launched themself up and towards Garnet, allowing them to get a punch on Garnet's face, knocking off her shades and accidentally breaking them by landing down on them, "Did Pearl teach you that?" 

"Mhm," Y/n nodded, "Sorry about your shades," 

"I've got a spare," Garnet laughed as she summoned another pair and put them on, "But, I still can't let you get away with that," 

"Didn't think you would," Y/n said as they brought up their fists to their face. Garnet charged forward and began rapidly throwing punches at Y/n. Y/n dodged each one by moving left or right, while moving back as well. Garnet stopped for a quick moment to reconsider her strategy, but Y/n noticed this opening and grabbed Garnet by the arm. Y/n yanked her forward, causing her to bend down enough for Y/n to jump over her back and grab her by the shoulders. Y/n pulled down hard, by Garnet countered by shooting up straight, causing Y/n to fling up in the air and flip before falling right on their back, "Flew too close to the sun..." Y/n groaned as they sat up slowly

"That was impressive, Y/n," Garnet said as she offered Y/n a hand

"Thanks," Y/n smiled as they took Garnet's hand and pulled themself off the ground, "You weren't too bad yourself," 

"Y/n! Are you okay?!" Pearl panicked as she ran over

"I'm good," Y/n said as they straightened their back

"Are you feeling better than earlier?" Garnet asked

"Yeah, a lot, actually," Y/n nodded, "I needed that... nice little shock back into reality," 

"I thought you did," Garnet said confidently, "So, you miss your home, huh?" 

"A little, I guess," Y/n admitted shamefully

"That's not a bad thing, Y/n," Garnet assured, "It means you care about those you've known and that makes you strong," 

"I can't keep having you guys bail me out emotionally like this," Y/n sighed, "You have better things to do with your time," 

"We have all the time on Earth," Garnet told, "We don't mind helping you with this stressful part of your life," 

"We all went through something similar at one point," Pearl added, "... And we needed others to help us through it,"

"What do you think they're talking about?" Steven whispered to Amethyst from the steps as they watched the three speak

"I dunno, maybe they're talking about another round?" Amethyst suggested

"Y/n's gonna win that round for sure!" Steven pumped

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, that was close," Amethyst chuckled 

"Now... about your meals," Pearl interjected into the conversation, "I would appreciate it if you reported to the temple at appropriate meal times so we can provide you with food," 

"I feel like that's a bit too much for you guys..." Y/n blushed at the offer and scratched their head

"I assure you it's perfect," Pearl chuckled a bit, "Besides, we'd love to have your company more often," 

"Well... If it's not too much to ask," Y/n said

"We were the ones to offer it," Pearl assured, "If it was too much I wouldn't have suggested it," 

"Alright, alright, you got me there," Y/n put their hands up in defeat, "I'll come over around... 9:30 for breakfast, 12:30 for Lunch, and uh... 7:30 for dinner?" 

"That schedule sounds acceptable," Pearl nodded, "I'll have Steven organize the meals. I don't know too much about what you humans eat," 

"Thank you," Y/n smiled 

"Oh! You're welcome," Pearl smiled back, "Now, are you ready to head back?" 

"Yeah, I am," Y/n nodded

"Are you feeling better?" Garnet asked

"Yeah, a lot," Y/n smiled to her, "Thank you," 

"Thank you for showing me your skills," Garnet said, "Maybe one day you'll be able to beat me," 

"I was pretty close this time!" Y/n told

"Hmm, I guess you were," Garnet said, "Maybe that one day will be tomorrow," 

\--------------------------


	19. Chapter 19: Wake up Call

**Bing Bing** Y/n's phone buzzed at 9:35 Am, waking them up from their sleep. Y/n groaned as they grabbed the phone and opened the text message

~~~~~~

Steven: Coming 4 breakfast?

You: 2 tired, ill see u at 12 for lunch

Steven: Uh, pearl is coming over

You: Y???

Steven: Idk

You: Tell her not to do that?

Steven: She already left

You: O boy

Steven: Good luck

~~~~~~~~

"I regret everything," Y/n groaned as they laid on their bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Why did I have to watch five hours of animals being cute?!" 

"Y/n!" Pearl called as she walked up the stairs loudly, "You said 9:30 would be breakfast!" 

"I regret saying that," Y/n moaned, "I didn't sleep enough," 

"How many hours did you get?" Pearl asked

"Like four," Y/n rubbed their eyes

"What were you doing up so late? Were you studying again?!" Pearl asked vigorously

"Studying? No, it's summer. I refuse to do anything educational," Y/n told, "Just give me an hour... or two," 

"You can go to sleep early at night," Pearl said, "Morning is when humans start their activities,"

"I can't do activities if I'm dead," Y/n groaned as they rolled over to face the wall

"Y/n, you're not going to die," Pearl said as she poked Y/n's back, "You're being dramatic," 

"Mhm," Y/n mumbled as they closed their eyes and tried to drift back to sleep

"Y/n," Pearl spoke as she poked Y/n again, "Y/n, get up," She said as she continued poking Y/n, "Steven wants to talk to you about some event," She chimed 

"It can wait an hour," Y/n groaned, "Let me sleep," 

"Y/n, it's time to stand up," Pearl said as she began poking faster

"When did you get this kind of annoying?" Y/n sighed

"I've learned from Amethyst and Steven," Pearl said as she continued her barrage 

"If I ever start doing this to you while you're trying to refresh your energy; put a bullet in my skull," Y/n groaned

"Don't say things like that," Pearl said as her pokes became quicker 

"Alright! Alright! I'm getting up!" Y/n said as they threw off the covers

"Score one for Pearl," Pearl chuckled

"Ugh," Y/n groaned as they literally rolled out of bed and onto the floor with a loud thump

"I don't believe that is how humans are supposed to get out of their bed," Pearl stated

"I'm not like most humans," Y/n said as they got up slowly 

"Clearly," Pearl said as she stood in the center of Y/n's room with her arms crossed

"Well, I'm going to get dressed..." Y/n said, waiting for Pearl to leave

"Yes, that is how humans usually prepare themselves for the day," Pearl said

"Can you... Leave?" Y/n asked

"Absolutely not," Pearl said, "I don't want you going back to sleep," 

"I need privacy if I'm going to change," Y/n stated

"Why is that?" Pearl asked

"P-Pearl! I'm not getting naked in front of you!" Y/n stammered, "Or anyone!" 

"I've seen Steven naked. What's the difference?" Pearl questioned

"Well, you're like Steven's mom! You've known him since he was born, that's different! I'm a kind of fully grown adult-kid, whatever stage I'm in, that met you like three months ago," Y/n said, "At least turn around," 

"And how do I know you won't just crawl back into bed when I have my back turned?" Pearl pushed

"Pearl," Y/n glared

"Fine, fine," Pearl said as she turned around, "Tell me when you're done," 

Y/n sighed as they grabbed the first thing they could from their dresser. Stripping quickly then putting on their new clothes, "You can turn around now,"

"Hello," Pearl greeted as she turned around

"Yes, hello," Y/n sighed, "Happy now?" 

"Very, let's get going," Pearl said as she motioned Y/n to follow her

"I love you, Pearl," Y/n chuckled at the prior situation as they went down the stairs with Pearl and towards the temple. 

"I love you too," Pearl said, "Now, how was your sleep? Considering how little you had," 

"Fine, I think," Y/n said, "Had a weird dream," 

"Ah yes, dreams," Pearl nodded, "I've had one before. Steven has had several he likes to talk about," 

"Mhm, most humans have dreams," Y/n informed 

"What made this one so weird?" Pearl asked

"Well... In my dream, when midnight hit, everything... stopped," Y/n said, "Like no electronics worked, time itself seemed to stop, you guys couldn't summon your weapons," 

"Was there things we needed to defend against?" Pearl questioned

"No, that's the weird thing," Y/n said, "The ocean... turned red like blood, the moon grew giant and green, all the buildings had a weird green tint, and all the humans in Beach City disappeared... and coffins were just upright on the street," 

"What are coffins?" Pearl asked

"Well a coffin is what a human is buried in when they die," Y/n informed

"I see... Why were they on the street?" Pearl continued to question

"I have no clue," Y/n told, "We were walking around Beach City trying to find something... But we didn't find anything, not a human, not a monster, nothing," 

"Hmm, what happened last?" Pearl asked

"Everything started again," Y/n told, "The moon went back to normal, clocks ticked to 12:01, the ocean went back to normal, all the coffins disappeared and humans were walking the street again," 

"That does sound... weird as you called it," Pearl stated, "Did you watch any of those 'Horror Movies' Steven talks about?" 

"No, not recently at least," Y/n admitted

"Anything that could've influenced your subconscious?" Pearl pushed

"Not that I'm aware of... But that kind of defeats the purpose of the subconscious," Y/n said

"I guess you're right," Pearl said, "Well, it was just a silly dream, not too much to worry about, correct?" 

"Correct," Y/n nodded 

"Ah, we're here," Pearl said as they reached the beach and at the end of the stair case, "Don't you ever wonder why it's called breakfast?" 

"Well, you're breaking the fast," Y/n told, "You've been fasting, or not eating, while you sleep, and having food when you wake up is breaking it," 

"So, humans just put the two words together to create another word?" Pearl frowned, "Breakfast is a portmanteau of break and fast?" 

"We do stuff like that all the time," Y/n laughed, "Why do you think movies are called movies?" 

"Movies are called... Movies... Oh my gosh, it's because the pictures are moving," Pearl stated, "You just added an "Ie" to the end of 'move'" 

"And the word 'neither' is just 'not' and 'either' together," Y/n continued 

"And transistor is 'transfer' and 'resistor'!" Pearl pieced together

"Exactly," Y/n said, "Humans make new words by just mashing them together," 

"I can't believe I hadn't noticed that before," Pearl said

"Humans do weird things," Y/n chuckled

"Oh, I am well aware," Pearl chuckled as the two finally made it up the stairs and to the door, "After you," 

"Thank you," Y/n smiled as they walked in with Pearl behind them

"Y/n!" Steven cheered as he lifted a large stack of pancakes and whip cream, "Breakfast is ready!" 

"Hey, Y/n," Connie smiled

"Hey guys," Y/n waved, "Having a good morning?" 

"Mhm," Connie nodded, "You?" 

"It's... It's been something," Y/n chuckled

"So, I'm sure both of you are wondering why I gathered you here," Steven said as he got plates for Connie and Y/n

"One of us is a murderer!" Connie said

"Not it!" Y/n put their finger to their nose

"Agh!" Connie yelled in frustration

"What? No!" Steven laughed as he put pancakes on both plates and handed it over, "At least I hope not. What do you two know about 'We're all made of Stars'?" 

"Uh, what?" Connie said

"It's a song!" Steven said, "Jamie showed it to me! From Finding Neverland!" 

"Never heard of it," Y/n shrugged

"Well... What do you two know about Beach-a-pooloza?" Steven pushed

"Isn't it that music festival Mr. Smiley puts on every summer?" Connie tried remembering

"Exactly!" Steven cheered, "So, I was thinking," Steven said, "We perform We're All made of Stars for Beach-a-pooloza!"

"When is it?" Y/n asked as they began eating

"Next week," Steven said

"Can we listen to the song?" Connie asked as she dug in

"No," Steven whispered and leaned in close to Y/n and Connie, "Later when the Gems aren't around, I want it to be a surprise," 

"What are you guys huddling about?" Amethyst asked as she stuck her head in.

"Ah! Amethyst!" Steven pumped, "N-nothing!" 

"None of us murdered another human-being!" Connie yelped

"What?" Amethyst frowned

"It was Connie!" Y/n pointed

"Uh, alright," Amethyst laughed a bit, "So, did Pearl chew your head off, Y/n?"

"More like poked my spine till it broke," Y/n said

"She did the poking thing?!" Amethyst laughed, "Dude! I didn't think she'd actually do it!" 

"Did you tell her to do it?" Y/n asked

"Kind of," Amethyst laughed, "Sorry," 

"Yeah, I'll remember that next time I find you napping," Y/n told 

"Come on, dude! I said I'm sorry," Amethyst pleaded

"Better nap with one eye open," Y/n winked

"I won't have to if you can't find me!" Amethyst told as she went to the stone door in the back and opened her room

"I have my ways, Amethyst," Y/n joked

"So, when you guys are finished, how about we head to... Y/n's room and listen to it!" Steven suggested

"I'm down," Y/n nodded as they swallowed 

"Sure, sounds fun!" Connie smiled

"Well, we're not in a rush," Steven said, "Enjoy the pancakes! I made them with love," 

\-------

"So, what do you guys think?" Steven asked as he hit pause on the video playing from Connie's laptop

"I love it," Connie smiled

"I'd sing that with you guys," Y/n nodded

"Well, we only have a week to practice!" Steven said, "Let's get our feet on the ground!" 

"We... Might need a different place to practice," Y/n said, "Sounds travels here and Mr. Fryman is gonna get mad if he can hear us," 

"Alright, that's no problem," Steven assured, "...We can practice in the woods!" 

"We should get bug spray first, the mosquitoes can be vicious!" Connie warned 

"Alright, first we stop at a convenience store," Y/n suggested, "We should also get bottles of water if we're going to be in the woods," 

"Good idea," Connie nodded, "... I don't have any money," 

"Me neither," Y/n said

"Well... Pit stop to my dad!" Steven cheered

"Lead the way, bud," Y/n chuckled

"Off we go to see my dad!" Steven sang as he, Connie, and Y/n ran down the stairs and out of the fry shop. They went down the boardwalk and up the streets, all the way to the familiar car wash, "Dad! Dad!" 

"Hey there, Shtuball!" Greg laughed, "And you brought Connie and Y/n! How're you two doing?" 

"Doing well, sir," Connie smiled

"I'm awake," Y/n yawned

"So, what's up?" Greg asked

"Well, we were gonna practice a song for Beach-a-Pooloza and we were gonna do it in the woods so it'd be a surprise, but we figured we needed some water and bug spray, but we don't have money," Steven said

"Well, you guys can use my storage unit," Greg offered, "I mean, it's kind of messy, but there's enough room for you three to practice," 

"Awesome!" Steven cheered, "Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem, Steven," Greg smiled, "Can't wait to see your performance!" 

"It'll blow your socks off!" Steven said, "Right off!" 

"I'll be wearing socks to that performance then!" Greg laughed as the three began their walk to the U-stor, "Good luck!" 

"Thanks!" Steven smiled as he began running down the street with Y/n and Connie, "You guys ready for practice?" 

"You bet I am!" Connie pumped

"I'm always ready," Y/n assured

"Alright, day one of practice starts now!" Steven cheered

\---------------------------


	20. Chapter 20: Up to Complete Good

**WARNING: There is hard drug use in this (Not by any main or supporting characters)**

 

"So, Y/n," Steven said as he and Y/n sat on the couch in the temple; fiddling with their ukulele 

"So, Steven," Y/n responded as they tuned their instrument

"I was thinking," Steven began, "Since you're technically still new to town, how would you feel about doing a solo at Beach-A-Pooloza?" 

"You mean in our song?" Y/n asked

"No! I mean like your own performance, separate from Connie and Me," Steven clarified

"Am I allowed to do that if I'm already performing with you guys?" Y/n frowned

"Yeah! Of course!" Steven told

"Hmm, I dunno," Y/n mumbled as they lightly strummed on the ukulele 

"Oh come one! You gotta do it!" Steven pleaded

"This is the U. S of A," Y/n spoke in a heavy accent to propel their joke, "The only thing I gotta do is pay my taxes and die," 

"Please? For me?" Steven folded his hands and got close in Y/n's face

"What song would I even do?" Y/n questioned

"I can help you pick one!" Steven told, "Come on! Do it! Do it!" 

"Fine! Fine!" Y/n chuckled, "I'll do it," 

"Yay! I'll go tell Mr. Smiley that your gonna be doing it too! Ooh, we could have you as the closing act!" Steven pumped

"Uhhh," Y/n groaned slightly, "That's alright, you don't have to do that... Really," 

"But I want to!" Steven cheered, "Imagine it now, Y/n! The entire town cheering for you! People standing, shouting your name! Y/n! Y/n! Y/n!" 

"I think you're being dramatic," Y/n laughed

 "You could stage dive!" Steven kept on

"No I can't," Y/n said with a smile

"Fine, that might be dramatic," Steven admitted, "But, seriously! Y/n the closing act! The criminal with a voice of gold!" 

"Is that the title I really want?" Y/n questioned

"Err.... We can rework that," Steven laughed nervously, "You should do it!" 

"Yeah, do it!" Amethyst echoed as she walked out of her room, "What're we doing?" 

"I want Y/n to be the closing act at Beach-a-Poolooza!" Steven told

"Oh," Amethyst said, "Eh, do it. Why not, right?" 

"As past Humans used to say," Pearl added as she appeared behind Y/n, no one noticed her walk in through the temple door and listen in, "Carpe Diem!" 

"Et Momento Mori," Y/n added in a whisper, recalling their study session

"Hmm?" Pearl hummed at Y/n's mumble

"Nothing," Y/n said, "I guess, I'll do it," 

"Yes!" Steven pumped, "What song are you gonna do?" 

"Well... I think I have one in mind," Y/n said

"What is it? Wait, no! I want it to be a surprise!" Steven said

"Alright, I'll practice at home-" Y/n began

"No, wait! I can't take it, you gotta tell me," Steven said

"Oh, alright I was going to do-" Y/n was about to tell

"No! It has to be a surprise! I wanna feel like the rest of Beach City when it happens," Steven told

"Err.... Alright," Y/n said

"Nah, the suspense is killing me!" Steven said, "Tell me! Tell me!" 

"Steven," Garnet said as she entered the temple through the warp pad, "Let it be a surprise," 

"Oh, alright," Steven sighed, "If you need help practicing... you can ask my dad for help!" 

"Alright, I'll do that," Y/n smiled

"Oh my, look at the time," Pearl said, "Y/n, you're welcome to stay over if you'd like, but Steven it is your bed time," 

"Awww," Steven groaned, "Alright," 

"I'll probably head home," Y/n said, "See you tomorrow," 

"At 9:30" Pearl added

"Yes, at 9:30," Y/n groaned, "I've learned my lesson,"

"Good," Pearl nodded, "Have a safe walk back," 

"Can do," Y/n nodded, "Night, Steven. Sleep well," 

"You too!" Steven waved as Y/n walked out of the temple and down the steps.

"My glutes are gonna be strong by the time I go home," Y/n chuckled to themself as they walked down the beach and up to the fry shop where they began to hear a loud argument

"I paid rent last week!" Mr. Fryman yelled

"Yes, but there are new prices, you have to pay the deposit," A shady man said as he sniffled 

"This is almost a 30% increase!" Mr. Fryman yelled, "I don't have this kind of money right after I paid rent!" 

"Well, you have a week to pay," The shady man told, wiping his nose

"You can't do this! In the contract it clearly said that you can't increase prices without a two week notice!" Mr. Fryman said

"Hmm, that's interesting," The man chuckled, "My copy says I can do what I want! And, so does yours if you go and check it," The man laughed as he held up a chain of keys and wiggled them

"You- That's illegal!" Mr. Fryman yelled 

"Prove I did something wrong," The man laughed, "You've got a week to get me my three grand," 

"You're a real piece of garbage, you know that, right?" Mr. Fryman growled 

"Just get me my money," The man spat back as he walked off.

Y/n made eye contact with Mr. Fryman in the distance and tapped their nose. Mr. Fryman nodded and tapped his nose back. Y/n immediately turned from the fry shop and began tailing the shady man. To seem less suspicious, Y/n pulled out their headphones and plugged them into their phone, nothing playing as they browsed Twitter and followed the man. Y/n kept their ukulele close to make sure it didn't sound accidentaly sound. The man made several twists and turns as he seemed to leave Beach City's main neighborhood and went to a part Y/n never even knew existed. The man entered an abandoned, broken down building and went up to an another man with a duffel bag. Y/n began taking video with their phone, only the light of the full moon and a few street lamps lit the scene as the shady man handed the new man a wad of bills and in exchange he handed over the bag. The shady man Y/n followed opened the bag to reveal bricks of a white powder. Y/n zoomed in on the bag and made sure to get his face in the shot. The shady man took out a knife and stabbed one of the bricks and pulled it out, leaving white powder on it. The man sniffed it and made a loud audible moan as he leaned his head back in approval. The shady man nodded towards his dealer and zipped the bag up as he began walking away. Y/n stopped the video and made sure it uploaded to the cloud. Once it did they sent the video over text to Mr. Fryman as they began walking back 

~~~~~~~~

You: Sent File: IMG_20004554.MP4

Mr. Fryman: Let's talk

You: Coming

~~~~~~~

Y/n pocketed their phone as they walked into the fry shop to see Mr. Fryman standing there, watching the video, "Y'know, I wasn't sure what you were gonna do... but this is the best thing you could've done," Mr. Fryman told 

"Gonna hand it into the police?" Y/n asked

"Maybe... Or do you think I could hang this over his head?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Eh... I think I'd leave it to the justice system," Y/n warned, "This guy seems pretty unstable," 

"You're right," Mr. Fryman nodded, "Dumb, selfish idea... Y/n... Thank you, from the bottom of my heart," 

"It's nothing," Y/n waved off

"It is something," Mr. Fryman said, "You saved my shop! You saved me and my kids! And you did it in 15 minutes!" 

"Well, it's the least I can do for you letting me crash here," Y/n told, "Wouldn't wanna lose my house," 

"Do you do hugs?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Bring it here," Y/n chuckled as they stretched out their arms and embraced the big man

"Thank you, seriously," Mr. Fryman said as he hugged Y/n tight, "If you need anything, just tell me," 

"Can do," Y/n smiled as let go of the hug, "I think I'm gonna head to sleep," 

"Yeah, it's about time I pack up shop," Mr. Fryman said, "Good night," 

"G'night to you too," Y/n saluted as they walked up the stairs and plopped down on their bed with a loud sigh, "What is even happening in my life..." 

 **Bing Bing** Y/n's phone rang off, Y/n grabbed the phone and checked the messaging app

~~~~~~

Steven: Make sure u practice, it's gotta be perfect

You: Do i ever do anything less than?

Steven: U got me there. Night!

You: Night

~~~~~~~

"Let's find those chords," Y/n said as they opened the web browser on their phone and searched up their song. Y/n set their phone down as they grabbed their ukulele and began strumming down on the chords, trying to remember the progression and strum pattern 

\---------

_"My, my look at this," Rose Quartz smiled as she added another rose to Y/n's flower crown, "You've made another relationship! This bond bloomed beautifully,"_

_"I just did what I thought was right," Y/n said as they put their hands in their pockets_

" _You didn't 'just' do the right thing," Rose Quartz told, "You saved this man from hardship. And for that I wish to give you another reward,"_

" _Another?" Y/n asked as they stretched their hands out_

_"Yes, this one will allow you to comfortably withstand above average thermal temperatures," Rose Quartz told, "You are not immune to extreme temperature, but you will find you won't be affected when it becomes cool or warm outside. You are only resistant to the temperature, nothing else. Not the rain or snow or wind,"_

_"Understood," Y/n nodded as they put their hands down by their side_

_"Remember what Pearl said," Rose Quartz said, "Carpe Diem, seize the day,"_

_"Et Memento Mori," Y/n added_

_"Do not worry about that," Rose Quartz waved, "That time is years and years and years away,"_

" _Yes, ma'am," Y/n nodded_

_"Please, My little Y/n. Call me Rose," Rose Quartz giggled_

_"Can do, Rose," Y/n smiled_

_"Oh, and My little Y/n," Rose Quartz called out, "Good luck with your performance,"_

_\------------------_


	21. Chapter 21: Beach-a-Pooloza

"Come on, guys! You gotta come!" Steven pleaded, "Y/n's performing, remember?" 

"I'd like it if you guys came," Y/n nodded as they leaned against the door to the temple, feeling the morning sun radiate on their back. 

"It's tonight, isn't it?" Pearl asked

"Yeah!" Steven jumped and nodded

"If it really means that much to you, we'll make it," Pearl nodded

"Yeah, I think I can squeeze it in my schedule," Amethyst said 

"We'll be there," Garnet gave a thumbs up

Suddenly, Y/n's phone began ringing. Y/n pulled it out of their pocket and checked the caller ID to see it was their mother, "I gotta take this," Y/n told as they answered it and went outside, "Hello?" 

"Morning, Y/n," Y/n's mother spoke, "How are you?" 

"I'm fine, you?" Y/n asked

"Well, I just got your finals grades back," Y/n's mother told

"Mhm?" Y/n nodded as they leaned over the temple balcony

"And they're all A's," Y/n mom told, "Almost all perfect scores! Some even are perfect! You didn't get grades like this back at home," 

"Well, I guess this place changes people," Y/n commented

"Heh, maybe you should stay there till high school ends," Y/n's mom joked

"I wouldn't be opposed to that actually," Y/n admitted

"You're having a good time then?" Y/n's mom asked

"Mhm, I am. Met some good friends here," Y/n told

"Well, I'm glad it isn't miserable over there," Y/n's mom told, "Keep up the good grades," 

"Can do," Y/n nodded as they lifted the phone from their ear, "Bye, ma," 

"Bye, honey," Y/n's mom said as she hung up the call 

"Sorry about that," Y/n said as they walked back in, "My mom was checking up on me," 

"Anything exciting?" Steven asked

"Nope, just the usual stay out of trouble speech," Y/n shrugged, "Anyways, what were we discussing?" 

"Your performance," Garnet reminded

"Oh right, that," Y/n nodded, "So, you guys are coming, right?" 

"Yes, we are," Pearl told, "Do you still need to rehearse?" 

"I mean, maybe an hour or two before the performance," Y/n said, "But I'm free for the rest of the day, why?" 

"Well, Steven suggested that," Pearl cleared her throat, "Since we are... Good friends, as you put it. That we should all go to Funland," 

"You heard that part?" Y/n chuckled a bit as they jerked their thumb towards the door where they took the phone call

"I always thought we were good friends," Amethyst laughed as she gave Y/n a quick side hug

"And here I was trying to keep it a secret," Y/n said sarcastically, "Nothing gets passed you guys, huh?" Y/n continued

"You know," Pearl began, "They say sarcasm is a sign of intelligence in humans," 

"I must be the smartest human alive then," Y/n laughed, "So, Funland huh? You guys like that place?" 

"Yeah I do!" Amethyst pumped

"It's bearable," Pearl said cautiously, "I don't understand the arcade much," 

"It's fun," Garnet said simply

"Well, I'm not opposed to it," Y/n said, "When're we heading out?" 

"When you finish your breakfast," Pearl told

"Oh, right. That thing," Y/n nodded, "Uh, I'll just have some cereal I guess," 

"Cereal coming up!" Steven cheered, "Honey-o's sound good?" 

"Sure," Y/n nodded, "Thanks, again," 

"It's nothing," Steven assured, "Milk?" 

"Mhm," Y/n nodded as Steven got a carton from the fridge and handed it to Y/n, "Thank ya," 

"No problem-o, friend-o!" Steven smiled

\----------

"So... Wanna go on a ride?" Y/n suggested as they looked around the amusement park

"What ride do you have in mind? There's a bunch of them!" Steven told

"Uh, the teacups?" Y/n suggested as they looked up at the ride nearby

"Not the teacups!" Steven, Pearl, and Garnet said at the same time

"Aw, come on," Amethyst groaned, "I like the teacups," 

"How about The Appalachian?" Y/n looked up at the ride to their left

"That's just a kiddie ride," Steven waved off

"What's wrong with kiddie rides?" Y/n asked

"Yeah, you got something against kiddies or something?" Amethyst chuckled

"W-what? No! I love kiddies! I'll prove it! Let's go on it!" Steven said frantically as he tugged Y/n with him towards the ride

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Y/n chuckled as they followed Steven towards the ride

"Steven! You brought your friends to!" Mr. Smiley greeted with a smile, "Want to ride on the Appalachia?" 

"Yeah we do!" Steven cheered

"Alright, step right up! Watch your step! We don't want another lawsuit," Mr. Smiley said as the group walked up the stairs into the ride

"Do you have any other staff besides yourself?" Y/n asked

"Hahaha! Of course not!" Mr. Smiley laughed, "We are very understaffed," 

"Oh, alright... Are you hiring?" Y/n asked

"I do have a custodial job open, you interested?" Mr. Smiley asked, "I can only afford to pay you just above minimum wage," 

"10 dollars an hour?" Y/n bargained

"Deal," Mr. Smiley nodded, "You're still in school, right? We'll work out dates later," 

"How should we get in contact?" Y/n asked

"I'll call Mr. Fryman," Mr. Smiley said, "All hands in the vehicle at all time!"

"Oh, alright, thanks," Y/n nodded as they sat down in the ride cart with the rest of the group and put on their seat belt

"Y/n the master negotiator," Amethyst fist bumped, "Nice job," 

"Thanks," Y/n chuckled

"Enjoy the ride!" Mr. Smiley said as he pulled a lever and started the ride.

"You'll see, Y/n. It's a kiddie ride," Steven told 

"If you say so," Y/n said as the cart began to slowly trek up the track

"This isn't so bad," Pearl added, "Nothing like to tea cups... I completely misunderstood the purpose of that ride," 

"You brought tea there didn't you?" Y/n smirked

"Yes," Pearl nodded simply

"That is a very... Pearl thing to do," Y/n laughed

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Pearl asked as she crossed her arms defensively

"It means I recognize how great your personality is," Y/n said, trying to calm Pearl down

"At least someone recognizes it," Pearl huffed

"See what I mean, Y/n?" Steven asked, "Pretty slow, right?" 

"I guess so," Y/n nodded as the cart tipped down and sped down the track and around, following the track again before coming to a halt about 1 minute later, "And its pretty short," 

"Exactly, here let me show you guys some good rides!" Steven said as he began to run down the park

"Hey, wait up!" Y/n laughed as they chased after him

\----------

"You guys ready?" Steven asked Connie and Y/n as he made slight tune adjustments to his ukulele.

"You bet I am!" Connie cheered

"As ready as I'll ever be," Y/n told

"Alright, we're one after Buck, Jenny, and Sour Cream," Steven said as he peaked on the stage and saw the three performing a rock song. 

"I'm nervous," Connie admitted

"Oh come on, we're gonna do great!" Steven assured, "Right, Y/n?"

"Probably," Y/n nodded, "I mean, why wouldn't we? We sounded great during rehearsal,"    

"I guess so," Connie took a deep breath, "Just gotta shake off the nerves!"  

"That was a rocking performance!" Mr. Smiley walked on stage as the group finished their performance and walked off

"Good luck, Steven. Y/n." Buck nodded, "Friend," 

"Thanks, Buck! You did great!" Steven gave a thumbs up

"And now, we have Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran, and Y/n L/n!" Mr. Smiley introduced

"Wait, the kids are performing together?" Pearl perked up, "I didn't know that!" 

"1...2...3...4," Steven counted the beat on his ukulele as he began strumming, "You can be anything you want to be! You can go anywhere you wanna see. A little hard work and you can do it, faith will get you through it. So many possibilities," Steven sang solo

"You gotta believe it. See it and you can be it. The answers are all inside yourself," Connie joined in

"The universe has plenty of space and the gift that it gave to the whole human race s that we're all made of stars!" Y/n joined in with Connie and Steven, "We're all made of dreams! No matter who you are. You can do what you want, go where you like, be who you wanna be,"

"If a doctor could save only just one life from pain and the misery. That's what I wanna be," Connie sang by herself

"I would sail all around the world. A life of discovery, that is the life for me," Steven sang by himself

"If I could write every single day, I'd write all my cares away," Y/n sang, "I'd be living a different life! A wonderful life!" 

"A magical life!" Y/n, Connie, and Steven sang, "Bah bah bahdy dah dah dah dah. You can do what you want! Go where you like! Be who you want to be!"

"Be what you wanna be," Steven sang

"Be what you wanna be!" Y/n and Connie joined in as Steven finished the last chord. 

"Thank you, Beach City!" Steven cheered as the group walked off the stage. The audience behind them clapped loudly. 

"Yeah! Go kids!" Amethyst cheered

"Wow, I'm thoroughly impressed," Pearl said, "They must've practiced a lot!" 

"It was great," Garnet nodded as she adjusted her shades. 

"We did it!" Steven cheered as the next act went on the stage, "Great job guys!" 

"Nice strumming," Y/n complimented, "And nice singing Connie," 

"Oh, thanks," Connie blushed a bit, "You were both great,"  

"Well, Y/n. Ready for your big performance?" Steven asked

"I think so," Y/n nodded

"Oh, I didn't know you were doing a solo!" Connie said

"What song are you doing, again?" Steven asked

"You'll find out soon," Y/n laughed 

"Well, we'll stay with you till you go on stage!" Steven told

"Alright," Y/n nodded as they grabbed their ukulele

\----------

"And last, but certainly not least," Mr. Smiley spoke, "Our closing act, Y/n!" 

"Guys, guys. It's Y/n!" Steven cheered to the Gems as he sat next to them and tugged on Garnet's arm

"Yes, we heard, Steven," Pearl told

"Ooh! I should record this!" Steven cheered as he took out his phone and began filming. 

"Yes, hello," Y/n said as they came on stage and cleared their throat and began playing the intro to the song, "Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go," Y/n sang, "So make the best of this test, and don't ask why. It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time," 

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life," Y/n sang the chorus and played the intro again, moving onto the second verse

"So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time. Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial. For what it's worth it was worth all the while," Y/n sang

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life," Y/n sang the chorus again, then moving back to the intro chords, then playing the chords for the first verse, but not singing over it. Once they finished those chords they went back to the chorus, "It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life," Y/n moved back to the intro chords, ending the song on a down-strum of the G-chord, "Thank you," 

"Yeah! Go Y/n!" Steven cheered as Y/n walked off the stage in a hurry. 

\-----------------

"Y/n! Over here!" Amethyst called over as they ran up and tapped Y/n on the shoulder

"Ah!" Y/n jumped as they turned around, "Oh, Amethyst! Hey!" 

"Whoa, why so jumpy?" Amethyst chuckled, "Dude, you're all red too," 

"Aw, Y/n has stage fright," Steven smiled

"What? No I don't!" Y/n said defensively, "I was fine when I was with you and Connie," 

"Well, that's because you weren't alone," Pearl commented, "It seems you develop a panic when you're alone in a stressful situation," 

"Shush," Y/n hissed, "So, did you guys like it? My song I mean," 

"Yeah! We loved it!" Steven cheered, "I got the whole thing on video!" 

"Heh, nice," Y/n chuckled

"Ooh! Can I upload it to my Tubetube page? My subscribers will love this!" Steven said

"Eh... I don't know," Y/n blushed as they scratched their head

"Come on, rock-star! Let the world see ya!" Amethyst chuckled

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Y/n said, "What could possibly go wrong, right?" 

"I could name a few things," Garnet said 

"Things I need to be concerned about or unlikely extreme situations?" Y/n pushed

"The latter," Garnet told 

"So... I can upload it?" Steven asked

"Go ahead," Y/n laughed 

"Yay! This is gonna make the front page!" Steven told

"I wouldn't get your hopes up that much," Y/n chuckled, "Where'd Connie go?" 

"Oh, when you finished she ran to the bathroom," Steven told, "Her parents are coming to pick her up soon," 

"Ah, alright," Y/n said as they put their hands in their pockets, "I'll wait to see her off," 

"Are you going to be staying over?" Pearl asked

"Hmm..." Y/n thought

"Please! Please! Y/n! Please!" Steven jumped and cheered

"Sure, if you don't mind," Y/n smiled to Pearl

"Of course we don't mind," Pearl said, "I'll prepare the couch for you,"

"Much thanks," Y/n saluted

"You are very welcome," Pearl nodded

"Ah yeah! Late night party with Y/n and Steven!" Amethyst cheered, "Steven, high five!" 

"Boo-yah!" Steven cheered and highfived Amethyst

"Y/n! Give me some skin!" Amethyst stuck out her hand

"Woo!" Y/n laughed as they highfived Amethyst back

"Don't stay up too late," Pearl warned, "Remember Y/n and Steven's schedule," 

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," Amethyst groaned

"Mhm, we won't stay up too late," Y/n nodded while they winked to Amethyst

"Heh, right," Amethyst winked back

\-----------------


	22. Chapter 22: Accidents Happen

"Shh! You gotta be quiet!" Steven chuckled as he pulled out his phone and opened the camera, "You might wake them up!" 

"Hurry and take it," Pearl gushed, "I want to have it framed!" 

"Hold on," Steven smiled as he pointed the camera at the sleeping Amethyst and Y/n. Amethyst sat upright on the couch with her head dangling forward over Y/n's head, which was resting on Amethyst lap while the rest of their body was tucked into their body in fetal position, "Got it!" Steven cheered as the camera snapped a picture with a loud shutter

"Huh?" Amethyst groaned as she opened her eyes

"Who's there?!" Y/n jumped up quickly and smashed heads with Amethyst's, "Agh!" Y/n rolled off of the couch and onto the floor head first with a loud thud

"Y/n!" Pearl gasped

"Oh god, why?" Y/n groaned as they clutched their forehead in pain

"Here," Garnet knelt down to Y/n with a bag of ice and handed it to them

"Thanks," Y/n murmured as they held the bag to their head

"Dude, you okay?" Amethyst shook off the collision and looked at Y/n

"You have a hard head," Y/n said as they sat up from the floor

"Uh... Sorry?" Amethyst shrugged 

"Are my pupils big?" Y/n asked as they looked to Amethyst 

"The black dot things? Yeah, they're big," Amethyst told

"Does anyone have a flashlight," Y/n said as they clumsily stood up

"I do!" Steven said as he grabbed a yellow torch from a drawer

"Shine it in my eyes," Y/n commanded

"Uh, alright," Steven nodded as he did as he was told, "Now what?" 

"Did my pupils react to the light, did they shrink?" Y/n asked

"Nope, they're the same size," Steven told

"Why? What does that mean?" Pearl asked

"It means my brain hit my skull and it's bruised," Y/n told as they sat down on the couch, "Humans call it a concussion,"

"Oh, Steven!" Pearl said, "Can't you heal, Y/n?" 

"My... healing spit still isn't working," Steven admitted 

"That's alright, Steven. It'll work again soon," Pearl assured, "Y/n, what can we do for you and your.... brain injury,"

"Make sure I don't fall asleep until I see a doctor," Y/n told, "Anyone know if there's a free clinic around here?"

"Free? Do you have to pay for human healthcare?" Pearl asked

"Yep," Y/n told, "I can't use my phone right now, it's bad for my eyes since I've got a concussion," 

"What happens if you fall asleep?" Amethyst asked

"I might not wake up," Y/n said simply

"I'll call Dad right now!" Steven said in a panic as he fumbled around

"Y/n, stand up!" Pearl yelped as she pulled Y/n up, "We need to make sure there's no chance of you falling asleep!"

"Guys, guys don't panic," Y/n laughed, "I just won't fall asleep, it's nothing to stress over," 

"Are you sure?" Pearl asked

"I'm sure," Y/n told, "I'm wide awake right now," 

"Alright, Dad says to meet him at the Big Donut," Steven told as he hung up

"Let's go," Y/n nodded as they slipped on their shoes that were near the front door

"Let us help you down the stairs!" Pearl called as she rushed to Y/n

"I've got it," Y/n assured as they opened the door and stumbled a bit

"I've got Y/n," Garnet said she picked up Y/n into the air gently and began walking down the stairs

"Thanks," Y/n mumbled as Garnet set them down on the sand, "I'll see you guys soon," 

"Soon? We're coming with you," Pearl said firmly

"No, no," Y/n waved off, "It's just gonna be Me and Greg sitting in a waiting room for an hour, seeing a doctor for like five minutes where he tells me that I'm fine and to not do anything that could hurt my head, and then coming home," 

"At least let me come!" Steven pleaded

"It would be kind of awkward being with your Dad without you," Y/n thought, "Fine, you can come. But it's gonna be boring," 

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Pearl asked, her hands near her face 

"You guys have better things to worry about," Y/n waved off, "We'll be back," 

"Yeah, don't worry guys! Y/n'll be just fine!" Steven assured, "See ya guys!" 

"Be careful!" Pearl warned

"I will," Y/n called as Steven and them walked towards the Big Donut where Greg already was parked with his van

"So, clunked your noggin' huh?" Greg asked

"Yep," Y/n sighed, "Quite a way to wake up," 

"Oof, well. I'm sure you're wide awake now," Greg laughed, "What'd you hit your head on?" 

"Amethyst's head," Y/n told, "And I fell face first onto the floor," 

"That'd give someone a concussion," Greg nodded, "Come on, I'll get you to the clinic," 

"Thanks," Y/n smiled, "I appreciate it,"

"It's nothing, I've had my fair share of injuries down at the car wash so I go there more often than you'd think," Greg chuckled, "Shtu-ball! You coming to keep us company?" 

"Yeah! I've gotta make sure they don't fall asleep!" Steven told

"Right, that could be bad," Greg nodded, "Let's go before the place gets crowded," 

"Coming," Y/n nodded as they hopped in the front seat

\-------

"Y/n... L/n?" A tall woman in a lab coat walked into the Doctor's Room Y/n, Steven, and Greg were waiting in

"That's me," Y/n looked up

"Hi, Dr. Maheswaran," Steven smiled

"Oh, Steven. Hello. Greg, you too," Dr. Maheswaran looked up at the two, "What are you two doing here?" 

"Y/n banged their head pretty bad," Greg told, "And since Mr. Fryman was busy with his shop, we brought Y/n over," Greg explained as he handed over a signed letter from Mr. Fryman

"I see," Dr. Maheswaran said as she read the letter, "So, what'd you hit your head on?" 

"Someone else's head and the floor," Y/n blushed a bit in shame

"Stand up for me," Dr. Maheswaran told

"Alright," Y/n said as they stood up from the patient's table

"Stick out your hands for me, like you're carrying something big and heavy," Dr. Maheswaran told. Y/n nodded as they stuck out their hands then stumbled backwards a bit, having to put their foot back to catch themself, "That was a concussion test. You passed," 

"Uh... Yay?" Y/n frowned

"Not yay," Dr. Maheswaran glared, "Let me see your eyes," Dr. Maheswaran flashed a light in Y/n's eyes to test their pupils, "No response... Can you read those letters for me over there?" Dr. Maheswaran pointed to an eye chart

"No," Y/n said as they peered at the blurry chart, "It kind of makes me nauseous too," 

"Are you dizzy as well?" Dr. Maheswaran asked

"Yeah... it feels like everything is spinning," Y/n told

"Everything in the room is spinning around you or you're spinning around the room?" Dr. Maheswaran asked

"Everything in the room," Y/n told

"Paroxysmal positional vertigo..." Dr. Maheswaran commented, "Any vomiting?" 

"Nope," Y/n said

"Headache?" Dr. Maheswaran asked

"Yeah," Y/n said

Dr. Maheswaran then clapped her hands very loudly, "Did that bother you?" 

"Yes," Y/n groaned as they rubbed their ears

"Sensitive to noise," Dr. Maheswaran added, "You definitely have a moderate concussion," 

"Is that bad?" Greg winced

"It could be worse," Dr. Maheswaran told, "These symptoms will remain for a couple of hours, but after that they'll go away. But, for the next week refrain from any physical or mental activities, including video games, using the computers, text messaging, reading, and any physical activity," 

"What about sleep?" Steven asked

"Once their pupils start reacting to light I recommend they sleep often," Dr. Maheswaran told, "But, wake them up every 4-5 hours to make sure they're still responsive," 

"Anything else I should worry about?" Y/n asked

"Here is a prescription for pain medication if the headache persists," Dr. Maheswaran told, "Take one every four hours as the pain persists, take no more than 4 a day," 

"Can do," Y/n nodded as the took the perscription

"And if you have any seizures or strokes report to a hospital immediately," Dr. Maheswaran warned

"Is that something common?" Y/n asked

"No, but it is a possibility," Dr. Maheswaran told, "Any other questions?" 

"I think that's all," Y/n said, "Thank you,"

"You are most welcome," Dr. Maheswaran told, "Have a great rest of the day,"

"You too, Dr. Maheswaran!" Steven smiled and waved as she left the room, "Say hi to Connie for me!" 

"Well, at least it's nothing permanent," Greg laughed, "Ready to head back?" 

"Mhm," Y/n nodded as they stood up, "Thanks again for taking me here," 

"It's no problem! Really!" Greg laughed, "Anything for a friend of Steven's!" 

"Yeah! You get the premium package!" Steven cheered, "Ooh, how about we stop for some lunch!" 

"I could go for a bite, you, Y/n?" Greg asked

"Sure," Y/n nodded, "Any place in mind?" 

"Ooh, a new hot dog shop opened up a few miles away from here, wanna check it out?" Greg suggested

"I'm game," Y/n nodded

"Hot dogs!" Steven cheered, "Let's go! Let's go!" 

"To the van!" Greg cheered as he and Steven ran out of the door

"Wait for the injured!" Y/n called as they speed-walked to them

\---------

"This is great!" Y/n smiled as they ate the food

"Mhm, dig in! I got a whole lot of extra cash since the car wash rent dropped," Greg told, "Something happened to the old landlord," 

"He got arrested," Y/n told, "He was a druggie," 

"Seriously?" Greg frowned, "Can't say I'm surprised really, he was a shady guy," 

"How'd you know that, Y/n?" Steven asked as he munched on his food

"He was harassing Mr. Fryman, trying to hike up the rates without notice," Y/n told, "...So I may have followed him and video taped him buying and doing drugs," 

"Y/n strikes again!" Steven cheered, "Nice job! When'd you do that?" 

"Like a week ago," Y/n thought, "I think, my memory is kind of foggy right now," 

"Again?" Greg asked

"You hear about the coach and the principal up at Beach High?" Y/n asked 

"Yeah, I heard they were beating the kids on the volleyball team! I can't even imagine what kind of monsters would do that to kids," Greg said

"Y/n video taped them doing it and admitting to it!" Steven told, "And they sent it to the police!" 

"Whoa, good job, Y/n!" Greg cheered, "On all three of those take downs! You saved a lot of kids and all the businesses!" 

"Might as well give back," Y/n shrugged, "I'm here for the next... nine more months, I might as well make a name for myself," 

"Oh, right... You're only here to April," Steven frowned 

"Why's that?" Greg asked, "I remember you saying something about that when we met," 

"It's a long story," Y/n said as they said many times before, "I'll tell you when we head back," 

"Alright," Greg nodded as he ate, "You did pretty great at Beach-a-Pooloza by the way. Nice choice of song," 

"Thanks," Y/n smiled, "It could've been better, but I only had a week to practice,"

"That only took you a week?!" Greg coughed on his food, "That was near perfect!" 

"Oh come on," Y/n laughed, "It wasn't that great," 

"Y/n, look how many views your performance got!" Steven smiled as he showed Y/n his phone, "Over 50,000! That's my most viewed video! And look at the like ratio!" 

"That is one positive ratio," Greg commented

"The ratio, Y/n! Look at it! Only 13 dislikes! Out of 17,000!" Steven smiled, "It was great!" 

"That is an impressive ratio," Y/n nodded, "Nice," 

"Nice...?" Steven repeated, "That's it?" 

"That's nice?" Y/n added

"I... just thought you'd be more excited," Steven admitted 

"Well... I mean, it's cool," Y/n said, "I just... I don't know, I guess I'm just not proud of it," 

"Why not? You were great!" Steven told

"But I didn't work that hard, I feel like I don't deserve it," Y/n admitted

"Oh come on, Y/n. Of course you deserve it!" Steven said, "I mean, you still worked on it. Even if it's just a little bit," 

"Maybe the concussion is just messing with my emotions," Y/n said as they rubbed their head in pain

"Yeah, maybe," Steven nodded, "Hopefully you'll be able to nap soon,"

"Mhm, I'd love a nap," Y/n laughed

\-----------

"They throwing a party up there or something?" Greg frowned as the three returned to the beach in front of the temple and heard loud rock music playing from the house

"Let's find out," Y/n frowned as they walked up the stairs and into the house, "Guys?" Y/n opened the door to find the floor covered in thick pillows

"Y/n! Welcome back!" Pearl shouted over the music playing from Steven's radio, "How are you?!" 

"What?!" Y/n shouted, "Turn down the music!" 

"We want to make sure you won't fall asleep!" Pearl yelled

"I can't hear you!" Y/n shouted

"I said! We want to make sure you won't fall asleep!" Pearl yelled once again, "Loud noises keep humans awake!" 

"Turn it off!" Y/n covered their ears, "It hurts!" 

"I can't hear you over the music, Y/n!" Pearl shouted

"Guys!" Greg frowned as he ran into the house and turned off the music, "You're gonna make Y/n's head explode or something!" 

"That's not what we intended!" Pearl gasped, "We thought since they weren't allowed to sleep, the loud music would keep them awake," 

"No, no. Y/n can sleep again in an hour or so," Greg told, "But Y/n is incredibly sensitive to loud noises right now!" 

"Is it over?" Y/n asked, their hands still covering their ears

"Yeah, man," Amethyst said, "Sorry I... I banged your head," 

"It's not your fault," Y/n waved off as they stuck their pinky in their ear and wiggled it around, "I was the one who jolted up," 

"I still feel bad," Amethyst told

"Don't," Y/n told, "Ugh, I feel like I have tinnitus," 

"Tin-whatus?" Amethyst frowned

"Ringing in the ears," Greg told, "Probably from the music," 

"Oh, Y/n! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to damage your ears!" Pearl told

"Don't worry about it," Y/n waved off, "...Why are there pillows everywhere?" 

"Well, in case you tripped we didn't want you to sustain any further injury," Pearl explained

"Y'all are crazy," Y/n chuckled 

"Tell me about it," Amethyst laughed, "I told her the pillows were stupid," 

"And I told you the music wasn't a good idea!" Pearl shot back

"You agreed to it!" Amethyst reminded

"...Well I didn't like it!" Pearl crossed her arms

"Guys, guys," Y/n sighed, "Your voices," 

"Right, sorry, man," Amethyst said in a hush

"Do we have any special instructions to adhere to?" Pearl asked

"No physical activities," Y/n listed, "No reading, no screens, no school work, and... lots of sleep once my pupils start working again," 

"Dr. Maheswaran said to have someone wake them up every five hours just to make sure... they do wake up," Greg added

"Ooh! I'll be in charge of that!" Pearl raised her hand

"I- uh," Y/n began to stammer

"You're in good hands, Y/n," Garnet said, "Let us help," 

"Alright," Y/n sighed in defeat, "Fine," 

"I'll be back in an hour with your painkillers," Greg said, "Have fun, guys," 

"We will!" Steven smiled, "Bye, dad! See you later!" 

"So..." Y/n sighed as they looked at the Gems, "What was that camera sound I heard when I woke up?" 

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Amethyst commented

"It was... Uh..." Steven stammered

"Pearl and Steven took pictures of you two sleeping," Garnet told

"Garnet!" Steven yelled

"Uh, why?" Y/n frowned

"It was... cute," Pearl admitted

"Come on, look at these and tell me they aren't cute," Steven pulled his phone out and showed the pictures

"I mean, I guess," Amethyst shrugged

"You gave me a concussion just for these pictures?" Y/n questioned

"Well, when you put it like that.... it sounds so selfish!" Pearl laughed nervously, "...But yes," 

"Worth it," Y/n laughed

\----------------------------


	23. Chapter 23: Independence Contradicts Itself

**_"How could this happen?!" A gruff voice yelled over the public prison phone_ **

**_"Sir, it was that L/n you had me accept!" Principal Finch told, "They recorded me trying to make sure no one talked and handed it into the police!"_ **

**_"You idiot!" The man barked, "Why didn't you check for recording devices?!"_ **

**_"I didn't think about that! I thought I had those two under my thumb!" Principal Finch said, "You gotta get me out of here,"_ **

**_"That's a no go," The man told, "They've got a confession on you, even with my connections you're screwed,"_ **

**_"That confession has gotta be illegal!" Principal Finch yelled, "It's... eavesdropping!"_ **

**_"That's a stretch," The man told, "Either way, the jury is gonna find you guilty. But I'll see what I can do about L/n,"_ **

**_"You gotta be kidding me," Principal Finch growled_ **

**_"Maybe if you were careful and just did your job correctly you wouldn't be in this mess!" The man snapped, "You let a (Your age) kid take you down! I can't have loose ends like you lying around!"_ **

**_"Sir, it won't happen again. I swear," Principal Finch said_ **

**_"I know," The mysterious man said as he slammed the phone onto the receiver._ **

**_\----------_ **

"Y/n," Pearl whispered as she shook Y/n awake

"Mhm?" Y/n slowly opened their eyes and looked up at Pearl, "Yo," 

"Are you awake?" Pearl asked, "I have to be able to hold a conversation with you," 

"Yeah, I'm awake," Y/n told, "What time is it?" 

"Two, I believe," Pearl said

"Mmm," Y/n sighed as they sat up and looked up at the large painting of Rose Quartz. 

"Has Steven ever told you about her?" Pearl asked, catching Y/n's gaze.

"Yeah, kind of," Y/n yawned, "I've heard a few things from Amethyst too," 

"Remember when we were all in your dream? Fighting your fears?" Pearl asked.

"Yep, I remember" Y/n nodded as they swung their feet of the couch and patted the spot next to them for Pearl to sit on, "What about it?" 

"Remember the voice that rang after you defeated your double?" Pearl asked, "Sticks and stone can break my bones, but words will never hurt me. Now neither can break you," Pearl quoted

"That was Rose's voice," Y/n said

"How did you know?" Pearl turned to Y/n

"When she spoke you called out for her," Y/n reminded, "You miss her, huh?" 

"Everyday," Pearl teared up a bit, "Why do you think her voice was in your dream?" 

"I-uh," Y/n stammered, trying to think of a response

"You probably don't know," Pearl sighed, "It was silly of me to ask," 

"No, it's not, Y/n told, "You wanted answers, and... I wish I had some. I mean, I barley understand myself, to be honest," 

"Has she... ever talked to you in your dreams before?" Pearl asked, "Before that night?"

"Yes," Y/n nodded, "She still does," 

"What does she say?" Pearl asked

"She says... Everything happens for a reason, she says you guys need me to help, she says I need your help, she tells me I need to make bonds with people, she tells me to do what I think is right," Y/n said as they rubbed their forehead, "She tells me what I should look out for... who I should look out for, and who will look out for me,"

"Does... Does she ever say anything about me?" Pearl asked hopefully, getting teary eyed

"All the time," Y/n nodded, "She tells me how smart you are, how skilled you are, how I should almost always listen to you... how much she loves you," 

"S-she does?" Pearl began crying softly

"All the time," Y/n sighed as they leaned over and hugged Pearl tightly

"Oh, Y/n..." Pearl sobbed as she hugged Y/n back and cried on their shoulder, "I miss her so much," 

"She knows," Y/n told as they patted Pearl's back, "She misses you too... She cries too," 

"She does?" Pearl wiped her nose and broke the hug, looking Y/n in the eyes

"Sometimes I sit with her for what seems like hours... in my dream," Y/n told, "I sit there, and she holds me, and I hold her... and she cries,"

"When did you first meet?" Pearl asked as she sniffled

"When I was on the train coming here," Y/n recalled, "I met Steven in that dream too, she told me that I'd have an exciting year and that I'd meet her old friends... She told me that I'd never be truly alone again," 

"That's Rose Quartz for you," Pearl laughed slightly as she wiped a tear from her eye, "Do you like her?" 

"Of course," Y/n said, "She.... she's really helped me," 

"She helped me too," Pearl began to cry again, "I know you still have nine months with us, but... when you have lived as long as I have, nine months seems like just a few seconds... And..." Pearl began to sob, "I don't want you to go," 

"I don't want to go either," Y/n told as they hugged Pearl tightly again, "I don't either... I love Beach City, I love the people here, I love you guys," 

"We love you too... That's why we don't want you to go... I don't want you to go," Pearl told, "Oh my... I've kept you up too long, I'm sorry," 

"Pearl, forget about my sleep," Y/n waved off, "This is about you right now,"

"You never let it be about you," Pearl sniffled, "Why can't anything be about you? When you helped all the humans... twice! You didn't say anything, Garnet had to pick it out of you! And Steven told me you helped defeat a male extorting the humans in Beach City! You didn't say a word about it! When I said we'd come with you for your treatment, you said that we had more important things to worry about! What is more important than you?!" 

"Everything!" Y/n yelled, causing Steven to groan in his sleep, "Everything..." Y/n whispered, "I didn't do those things to be thanked or to be applauded, I did it because I had to," 

"Y/n, come with me please," Pearl said as she stood up and offered her hand to Y/n

"Why?" Y/n asked as they looked up

"Don't you trust me?" Pearl asked

"Of course," Y/n sighed as they took Pearl's hand. Pearl led Y/n over to the warp pad and activated it

"Would you like to know where we're going?" Pearl asked

"I'd rather know why," Y/n admitted

"Of course, you do," Pearl chuckled lightly, "You always want to know the big picture... You and Steven," 

"Here," Pearl sighed as the two arrived at the destination, which seemed to be a large strawberry field, "We can talk here in peace. You can yell or you can whisper, whichever you'd like," 

"What am I yelling and or screaming about?" Y/n asked

"What is more important than you?" Pearl repeated her question again 

"Everything," Y/n repeated their answer, "I mean... come on! I'm just a human! What am I supposed to do?!" 

"Y/n, as much as I don't understand it..." Pearl began, "You are more than just a human. Your reflexes are beyond anything I've ever seen! Better than some gems! Your skin... that sword would've dispelled my physical form, yet it didn't even hurt you!" 

"So what?!" Y/n yelled, "That means nothing! It helps, sure, but in the end I'm just like anyone else! I'm not smart, I'm not fast, I'm not strong, I can't even protect myself! How am I supposed to protect Earth?!" 

"What did you get on your exams?" Pearl asked firmly as she crossed her arms

"What?" Y/n frowned

"I know you got the results back, what were they?" Pearl pushed

"I got all A's," Y/n told, "So what?" 

"It takes a smart human to accomplish that," Pearl told

"That's just book smarts!" Y/n waved off, "When we're on the battlefield... when everything is chaos, I won't know what the hell to do!" 

"You don't have to! That's why we're here!" Pearl reminded

"But what about when I'm gone?" Y/n teared up, "I'm not gonna have you to tell me what to do. I don't want you to tell me what to do! You can't keep holding my hand this whole time! I have to be able to do things by myself!" 

"You have, Y/n! Look at all you've done!" Pearl told, "You didn't need our help to save the humans at your school, or the humans in Beach City! You didn't need us for your song, you didn't need us for your studying!"

"Yet I needed you to take me away from my studying so I wouldn't self-destruct! I needed you to give my life worth! I needed you to wake me up! And get me food! And get me to even eat food!" Y/n shot back, "I couldn't function like a normal human being without you guys!" 

"That's okay!" Pearl said, "We all need help!" 

"It's not okay!" Y/n cried as they collapsed to their knees, "It's not... I don't deserve your help more than any other human does. So many people have it worse than me, they're the ones who deserve you," 

"Y/n... People may have it worse," Pearl said as she knelt down to Y/n and put her hand on their shoulder, "But that doesn't make your problems any less important,"  

"God, you sound like me," Y/n sniffled as they recalled their conversation with Jenny from weeks ago, "I said the same thing to someone not long ago..." 

"Great minds think alike," Pearl smiled, "You should listen to what you say yourself," 

"I must look like an idiot," Y/n wiped their nose and sighed

"No, you look nothing of the sort," Pearl told as she hugged Y/n, "I was just like this too when the Rebellion started... I know how you're feeling. You're confused... You're scared. Rose helped me out of it... and we're going to help you. Me... Steven... Garnet... Amethyst... and even Rose now," Pearl said as she lightly poked Y/n's forehead, "She speaks with you because she knows you're special. She wouldn't do it if there wasn't an amazing potential in you," 

"But why me?" Y/n sighed, "I haven't done anything to deserve it!" 

"Y/n!" Pearl gasped, "Of course you have! The whole reason we even met... because you went out of your way to help someone," 

"And I couldn't even do that right..." Y/n sighed

"You did it perfectly well," Pearl told, "You did the best any other human could do in that situation, and you handled it extremely well. That's why you deserve this. I told you before, but your moral compass is astounding... and I admire it, I admire you!" 

"Admire me..." Y/n sighed, "That's what I should be saying to you," 

"But this isn't about me," Pearl told, "This is about you," 

"I wish it weren't," Y/n said, "You wouldn't have to see me this way... See me so low," 

"Y/n, this isn't about pride," Pearl shook her head, "It's never been about pride with you. What's the real reason you don't want it to be about you?" 

"I... I'm just wasting your time with my petty human problems," Y/n sighed, "It's selfish," 

"Y/n, these problems aren't petty nor are they only human problems. I told you I felt the same way so many years ago. You're not being selfish, there's no place I'd rather be right now than with you," Pearl assured, "It is just you and me right now, leave the rest of the Earth out there," Pearl gestured to the area around her

"Remember when we first met?" Y/n asked, "When you treated me like I was a stray animal?" 

"...My behavior was inappropriate, but yes, I remember," Pearl nodded

"What changed?" Y/n asked, "I'm still the same human," 

"I... I didn't realize what caliber of a human you were," Pearl told, "At first, I assumed you were like the other humans... Simple minded, one-tracked, instinctual... but just spending a couple hours with you... you proved me very wrong... I realized you were something greater. I saw me in you... I saw Rose in you," 

"Rose," Y/n murmured, "Where would I be without her?..." 

"You'd be right where you are now," Pearl told, "You would've got here with or without Rose... That's more than I can say for myself. Everything I did... was for Rose and now she's gone... It's time for me to make my own path, my own destiny, if you will," 

"Destiny," Y/n snarled in disgust

"Yes, destiny is a distasteful world," Pearl nodded, "The mere idea that someone else besides you controls your life... it's awful. But Y/n... You and I together, we can both make our own destinies, no one else, no Diamond, no deity can change our path if we set it together," 

"Then let's do it," Y/n said, "All I want to do is take control of my own life," 

"As do I," Pearl said, "But that includes letting others help you. It's great to be independent, but it's even better to admit when you need help than to let yourself fall," 

"I... I can agree to that," Y/n sighed, "If you do as well," 

"I pledge that I, Pearl of the Crystal Gems, will ask for help when I need it. I pledge to give help when it is asked for. I pledge to make my own destiny and fight with honor," Pearl said as she raised her left hand

"I pledge that I, Y/n L/n..." Y/n began, "Will a-" 

"Y/n L/n of the Crystal Gems," Pearl added

"Sorry," Y/n laughed a bit, "I pledge that I, Y/n L/n... Of the Crystal Gems, will ask for help when I need it. I pledge to give help when it is asked for. I pledge to make my own destiny and fight with honor," 

"I do have one question," Pearl said, "Not pertaining to our pledge," 

"What's that?" Y/n asked

"Well," Pearl blushed a teal blue, "Do you think... that if I fell asleep near you, that I would be able to enter your dreams and see Rose?" 

"We can find out if you want," Y/n smiled

"I would! I would like to find out!" Pearl cheered, "Stay right here, I'll be back," 

"Where are you going?" Y/n asked

"Back to the temple to grab a few things... and to leave a note stating where we are," Pearl said, "It will only take a moment," 

"I'm not going anywhere," Y/n told

\----------

_"Y/n?" Pearl called out as she looked around the pink landscape_

_"We're here," Y/n said as they approached Pearl with their crown made of roses, "It worked,"_

_"W-where is Rose?" Pearl stammered as she looked around_

_"I pledge that I, Rose Quartz of the Crystal Gems," Rose Quartz began to speak as she stepped forward_

_"Rose!" Pearl teared up as she saw the tall figure she remembered so fondly_

_"Will ask for help when I need it. I pledge to give help when it is asked for. I pledge to make my own destiny and fight with honor," Rose Quartz finished and smiled, "Hello, Pearl... It's great to see you again,"_

_"I-I I can't believe it," Pearl cried as she went up and hugged Rose Quartz, "It's really you,"_

_"Yes, it is me," Rose Quartz smiled, "You're doing well, I hope,"_

_"Oh, Rose... I wish you were still with us," Pearl cried into Rose's chest_

_"As do I," Rose Quartz told softly, "But, now you have Steven... As well as Y/n,"_

_"_ _Sometimes... I wonder if you can see me through Steven's eyes," Pearl sniffled_ , " _What would you think of me now?..."_

_"Pearl, I think you are extraordinary," Rose Quartz told, "All you have accomplished in your life time, all you have accomplished without me is astounding, and I couldn't be prouder,"_

" _I wish I could be here with you every night," Pearl cried_

_"Unfortunately, it can not be that way," Rose Quartz told, "You must live on without me,"_

" _But... Y/n gets to see you every night," Pearl bartered_

_"No, they do not," Rose Quartz told, "They only see me when they need me... You don't need me anymore Pearl, you are strong without me,"_

_"I understand that, but," Pearl sniffled, "Why can't I just... see you more... I miss you,"_

_"I miss you as well, Pearl," Rose Quartz told, "But my time has come and passed, it is now your time. We may be Gems, but to quote My little Y/n, Memento Mori,"_

_"Memento-mori?" Pearl frowned_

_"Remember death," Y/n told, "...Nothing is forever,"_

_"Exactly, nothing is forever," Rose Quartz said, "Being a Gem, we forget what death is... but remember, we aren't forever. I am not forever..."_

_"I... I understand," Pearl nodded as she looked up at Rose Quartz, "... It still hurts,"_

_"I know it does," Rose Quartz sighed, "It hurts me too, but do you know who can help with that?"_

_"Yes, I do," Pearl nodded, "One of them is standing right behind me,"_

_"Correct," Rose Quartz smiled, "My little Y/n, my child, come here please,"_

_"Yes?" Y/n asked as they stepped forward_

_"May I see your roses?" Rose Quartz asked_

_"Of course," Y/n nodded as they took the crown of their head and handed it to Rose Quartz_

_"You see this rose, right here?" Rose Quartz pointed at a white rose, "Isn't it beautiful?"_

_"Yes, it is," Pearl smiled_

_"This rose formed from the bond between you and Y/n," Rose Quartz told, "You two created life just by forming a relationship, isn't that amazing?"_

_"It's astounding," Pearl smiled_

_"This entire crown is made of relationships between Y/n and others," Rose Quartz displayed, "Garnet, Amethyst, Laramie Barriga, Sadie Miller, Mr. Fryman, you... And there are so many more blooming... wouldn't you like to be a part of such a wonderful journey?"_

" _I would," Pearl said as she turned to Y/n, "I want to be a part of this story,"_

" _And you can," Rose Quartz told, "What do you say, My little Y/n?"_

_"I say hop on board," Y/n said, "This isn't just about me, it's more than me, it's you and me, it's you, me and the rest of the Gems,"_

" _You see, Pearl?" Rose Quartz smiled, "You can do what I did for you. Help the Earth, help Y/n,"_

_"Help me help the Earth," Y/n smiled_

_"I didn't hold your hand, Pearl. I only led you to where you needed to go," Rose Quartz reminded_

_"And I've found where that is," Pearl teared up, "Y/n, we may only have nine months, but they will be the most exciting and educational 9 months of your short life,"_

" _I'm excited for that," Y/n smiled_

_"Oh, my children," Rose Quartz teared up as she wrapped her arms around the two and embraced them close, "When you both awake, share the pledge you made with the rest,"_

_"Yes, of course," Pearl said as she sniffled, "We will,"_

_"Now, what happened to your poor head?" Rose Quartz asked Y/n as she placed her hand on Y/n's head_

" _Oh... Just a little bump," Y/n explained_

_"I've been taking good care of them, Rose," Pearl told_

_"Oh, I know, Pearl," Rose Quartz giggled, "You are doing a great job,"_

_"Thank you," Pearl nodded_

"My little  _Y/n, I forgot to mention," Rose Quartz said, "Though the weather may not bother you, it may still cause you sickness, so please dress accordingly to the weather outside,"_

" _Oh, I'll make sure of that!" Pearl cheered_

_"Pearl," Rose Quartz laughed at the Gem's enthusiam_

_"I can dress myself," Y/n laughed as well_

_"Oh, right," Pearl chuckled, "Silly me,"_

" _Is there anything else I can help you with?" Rose Quartz asked_

_"Can... can we stay here for just a bit longer?" Pearl pleaded_

_"Of course, Pearl," Rose Quartz smiled_

_"Y/n... sit with us," Pearl smiled, "Please,"_

" _I'd be glad to," Y/n said as the three of them sat down_

_\-----------------_

_"_ Dude, do it. Do it," Amethyst chuckled as Steven hesitantly took out their phone

"I dunno... Remember what happened last time?" Steven said

"Oh come on, there's nothing for Y/n to hit their head on," Amethyst said

"Alright," Steven chuckled as he aimed the camera at Y/n and Pearl. Both were sleeping with their heads touching, Pearl's hand was sprawled out over Y/n's body, "Got it," 

"Nice, lemme see," Amethyst giggled, "That's a good one," Amethyst laughed as she looked at the photo

"Should we wake them up?" Steven asked as he tucked away his phone

"Oh right, we were supposed to be waking Y/n up every four hours... Whoops," Amethyst chuckled nervously, "That was Pearl's job..." 

"They're fine," Garnet said as she appeared behind the two from the warp

"Ah!" Steven jumped, "Jeez, you scared me!" 

"I know," Garnet said, "Come on, let these two rest," 

"Alright, alright, fine," Amethyst laughed, "But I mean... Come on, Garnet. Look at them," 

"It is cute," Garnet said, "Let's go," 

"Fine, fine," Amethyst laughed

\----------------------------


	24. Chapter 24: Flip the Switch

"Hey, Y/n," Mr. Fryman called as Y/n walked down the stairs of the attic

"Yes, sir?" Y/n asked

"Don't say I never gave you anything," Mr. Fryman told as he took a fresh $100 dollar bill out of his apron and handed it to Y/n

"Oh, thank you!" Y/n smiled

"Consider it a thank you for saving my shop," Mr. Fryman chuckled, "Where are you headed off to?" 

"I was actually heading to Funland... Mr. Smiley offered me a job," Y/n told

"Ah, right," Mr. Fryman nodded, "He talked to me about that... How long are you planning on working?" 

"4-5 hours," Y/n said, "I think that's what we agreed on for the first day," 

"Mhm," Mr. Fryman nodded, "Once school starts again that'll probably be your hours as well," 

"Don't remind me," Y/n laughed, "I can't believe it's almost September," 

"Yeah, tell me about it," Mr. Fryman said, "You start school on the 3rd, right?" 

"September 3rd, yep," Y/n nodded

"Well, you got a week left of summer vacation, you sure you wanna be working for that whole week?" Mr. Fryman asked

"Better than sitting around doing nothing like I did this whole summer," Y/n shrugged

"I wish Ronaldo had your attitude," Mr. Fryman laughed, "Good luck with the job," 

"Thank you, sir," Y/n smiled as they left the shop and went down the boardwalk, all the way down to Funland.

"Y/n, there you are!" Mr. Smiley greeted

"Yes, sir!" Y/n nodded, "I'm ready for my first day," 

"Good, good!" Mr. Smiley said, "I'll start you off slow, just monitor the arcade, make sure no kids are vandalizing or breaking the machines. If you see that, you gotta scare 'em off, or if they already broke something, call me," 

"Got it," Y/n nodded, "I think I can do that," 

"Here, take this," Mr. Smiley handed over a walkie-talkie, "So I can call you if I need you," 

"Can do," Y/n nodded as they clipped the device to their waste

"Alright, I'll check in on you in an hour," Mr. Smiley said, "I've got a park to run!" 

"Mhm," Y/n nodded as they strolled over to the arcade and walked inside, noticing no one was inside. Y/n looked around and saw several cameras, but they didn't seem to be working, "Mr. Smiley, do these cameras work? Over," 

"Nope, can't figure out what's wrong with them," Mr. Smiley said, "Feel free to take a look at it. Over," 

"Let's take a peek," Y/n said as they walked to the back of the arcade and found a little security booth. Y/n went to the computer and pressed the on button, but nothing happened. Y/n then grabbed the black desktop and turned it around and found the switch for the power supply was flipped off, they pressed the switch into place and tried again, still nothing. Y/n turned around and found the fuse box on the back wall, Y/n went over and opened it, finding a switch labeled "Security Booth" switched off, as well as "Cameras" switched off. Y/n flipped both switches to on and was greeted by the opening chime from the computer, "Now we're in business," Y/n chuckled as they went over to the computer. Frowning once they realized they needed a password for the account labeled "ADMIN" "Hmm," Y/n wondered as they typed in 1234. Y/n waited as the old machine processed the input, then denied it, "How about..." Y/n then typed in password in all lower case, which the machine accepted with a welcoming ding, then presenting the desktop. Y/n grabbed the mouse and moved it over to the camera icon labeled "Security Cameras" clicking on the application caused a new window to pop up showing four different camera angles of the arcade and the security booth, "And done!" Y/n laughed in success as they pulled out the walkie talkie, "Mr. Smiley, I fixed it, over." 

"You did?! That's great! Do me a favor and see what the cameras recorded on January 10th of last year. Over," Mr. Smiley said

"Can do. Over," Y/n nodded as they scrolled through the files and found a video labeled "01-10-16". Y/n played the video and sped it up by 4x speed to see the entire 10 hour video, "What am I looking for? Over," 

"Anything suspicious. Over," Mr. Smiley said

"I see..." Y/n said as they paused the video on a familiar face walking into the arcade with a bag, "I see the old land lord. Over,"

"Bingo," Mr. Smiley said, "What is he doing? Over," 

"He is..." Y/n turned the video to normal speed and watched as the man pulled out packets of pills from his pockets and handed them to adults who approached him with money, "Selling drugs, a lot of them. Over," 

"Ha! I knew it!" Mr. Smiley laughed, "Y/n, I need a copy of that. ASAP... Over," 

"You know he's been charged with possession of drugs already. Over" Y/n told as they loaded up the Bluetooth sharing and connected their phone to start the process

"Oh, I know. Over." Mr. Smiley said, "Parents are accusing me of selling drugs to the kids here! But I always knew it was him. And now I have video proof! Proof it was him and not me! Over," 

"He's probably been doing it for a while," Y/n said, "I think he tampered with the camera system. Over," 

"You think there's video of that too?" Mr. Smiley asked, "Over," 

"Let me check, over," Y/n said as they scrolled to the last recorded video, which was only 5 minutes long. The short video showed the landlord strolling into the security booth and going to the computer, trying to gain access, but having no luck. He then flipped the computer around and switched off the computer power supply, causing the system to go dark, "Yes, there is over," 

"Y/n, bless you and your young, technology understanding mind," Mr. Smiley laughed, "You just saved this old man's butt. Over," 

"All I did was turn on the power," Y/n chuckled as they transferred the new video to their phone, "How do you want me to send this to you? Over," 

"Can you burn it on a DVD? Over," Mr. Smiley asked

"Uh... I mean it's possible," Y/n told, "I'd need a DVD and a laptop with a DVD drive. Over," 

"Does the computer there not have that?" Mr. Smiley asked, "Over," 

"Nope," Y/n frowned as they examined the computer case, "Nothing. Over," 

"I'll see what I can do. Over," Mr. Smiley said

"Alright, keep me posted. Over," Y/n told

"Can do. Resume work as usual," Mr. Smiley told, "Over," 

\---------

"Y/n!" Steven cheered as he saw his good friend walking around the arcade, "What're you doing here?" 

"Oh, I'm working," Y/n told, "Making sure no one causes any trouble. I'm guessing you're here to have fun?" 

"Yep!" Steven laughed, "How's working here?" 

"It's something," Y/n chuckled, "I'll tell you and the Gems all about it when I'm finished with my shift in a few hours," 

"Aww, alright," Steven pouted, "I'll see you later then,"

"See you later, buddy," Y/n smiled as they peered outside for a moment to see Onion holding a torch near the Appalachian, "Not again... Onion! Get away from there!" 

"Is Onion back again?" Mr. Smiley groaned as he ran to the ride, "Shoo! Kid, shoo! I don't need anymore lawsuits!" 

"Get the bucket!" Y/n called over to Mr. Smiley 

"Right!" Mr. Smiley nodded as he grabbed a bucket full of water near the ride and began chasing Onion out of the park. 

"That's the third time in 30 minutes," Y/n laughed as they turned to Steven, "You two are friends, right?" 

"I... I think so," Steven said as he watched Mr. Smiley run Onion out passed the gates, "Heh, maybe I should tell Pearl that you're here. She kept worrying when you didn't come for breakfast or lunch... and that you weren't in your room," 

"Oh boy," Y/n chuckled, "Must've been fun to deal with," 

"You have no clue," Steven laughed, "I wonder how she'll react when you walk in," 

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," Y/n said, "I should get back to work," 

"Good idea, see you later," Steven waved as he left

"See ya," Y/n laughed, "Again," 

"Come on, what is with that kid and arson?" Mr. Smiley huffed as he came to the arcade, "How's it going here?" 

"Fine, it's all quiet," Y/n told

"Cameras still recording?" Mr. Smiley asked

"Yep, all is in order," Y/n nodded

"You still have the videos?" Mr. Smiley asked

"Mhm," Y/n said as they waved their phone, "I saved them here too," 

"How'd you know about what the land lord was charged with, by the way?" Mr. Smiley asked

"Mr. Fryman told me," Y/n told

"Right, he even got the land lord on video!" Mr. Smiley chuckled, "He said he didn't record it though... Know who did?" 

"Me," Y/n told, "I heard him harassing Mr. Fryman so I kind of followed him," 

"He was harassing me too," Mr. Smiley informed, "And Mr. Pizza! Almost everyone!" 

"Drugs are expensive, I guess," Y/n shrugged, "You'd think he had enough money with his little escapade here," 

"You would think," Mr. Smiley scoffed, "And I can't believe I got the brunt of it," 

"Well, it won't be that way much longer," Y/n told

"Right! Right," Mr. Smiley nodded, "Alright, let's get back to work," 

"Sounds good," Y/n smiled as they walked over back to the arcade to patrol.

\----------

"Y/n! You're here! Where have you been! We were worried sick! We thought something might have happened to you!" Pearl stammered as Y/n walked into the temple

"No, YOU were worried," Amethyst clarified as she sat on the kitchen counter, "The rest of us knew Y/n was okay," 

"I told you that Y/n was working," Steven added as well

"It would be nice if you at least checked in with me," Pearl sighed, "I know that you shouldn't have to! I know that... we're not the ones supposed to be looking after you, but it would make me feel better," 

"I'll let you know from now on," Y/n told as they sat on the couch and sighed

"How's working for Funland?" Amethyst asked with a laugh, "Heh, working for a place that's supposed to be fun," 

"Boring," Y/n chuckled, "I just kind of walked up and down the arcade for like five hours," 

"You didn't play any games?" Amethyst asked

"I couldn't, I'm supposed to be watching the place. Hard to pay attention if your playing Beat Meat Mania," Y/n chuckled 

"Come on, man. You didn't get an breaks?" Amethyst pouted

"Well, I got a 30 minute lunch break," Y/n told, "And... I had a 15 minute break once," 

"Sounds rough," Amethyst groaned

"Eh, it could've been worse," Y/n shrugged, "I mean, I got payed fifty dollars for doing nothing in a certain spot," 

"Translate fifty dollars something I'd understand," Amethyst leaned forward a bit

"Like 4 large pizzas and a soda," Y/n told

"Dude, you're rich!" Amethyst cheered

"Debatable," Y/n laughed, "So, what's going on here?" 

"Nothing, really," Amethyst shrugged, "I mean, we've been listening to Pearl panicking about you for a few hours," 

"I haven't been panicking!" Pearl defended

"No... You were panicking," Steven said

"Steven!" Pearl gasped, "Garnet, I wasn't panicking was I?" 

"You were," Garnet told

"Well, I appreciate you caring about me," Y/n laughed, "Any missions?" 

"Nope, nothing since Monday," Amethyst told, "It's been quiet... Well, quiet on the mission front. Like I said. Pearl. Was. Squawking." 

"Now you're just being rude," Pearl pouted

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," Amethyst laughed

"So... Anything exciting happen at work?" Steven asked

"Someone messed with the security cameras, so I fixed them," Y/n said, "Well... Fixed is a bit of an exaggeration. I just got the power back on," 

"There're cameras?" Steven frowned, "Never noticed them," 

"Really? They're pretty big for security cameras," Y/n stated, "Eh, I guess if you're not looking for them you don't see 'em," 

"See anything interesting on those things?" Amethyst asked

"I guess, there was some... illegal stuff going down," Y/n told

"Heh, Y/n making another take down," Amethyst laughed, "Up top!" 

"All I did was turn on the power," Y/n chuckled as they highfived Amethyst

"Hey, no one else did it," Amethyst reasoned

"I guess you're right," Y/n laughed, "So, why don't we do something?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Amethyst said as she hopped off the counter. 

\--------

"Y/n, you have a visitor," Pearl called up to Y/n who was playing video games with Steven in his loft

"Huh?... But this isn't my house?" Y/n frowned as they paused the game and went downstairs to see Mr. Smiley at the door with large bags, "Mr. Smiley?" 

"Y/n! Just the kid I wanted to see," Mr. Smiley laughed, "I got everything you said you needed. A laptop with a DVD drive and DVDs,"

"Oh, that's great! I can do that for you right now, if you'd like," Y/n told

"Here, I don't know how to work this stuff," Mr. Smiley said, "You can get it to me tomorrow, yeah?" 

"Yep, can do-" Y/n said as they looked in the bag, "Mr. Smiley... This is a brand new laptop," 

"Yeah, I figured that you could use it since you're helping me out and all that," Mr. Smiley said

"You want me to give it back to you, right?" Y/n asked forcefully

"Nah, keep it. I got it for you," Mr. Smiley told

"Mr. Smiley, this is like eighty hours worth of work right here, I can't accept this," Y/n shook their head

"Listen, you're saving me tens of thousands of dollars in legal fees and years in court. I think I can spare eight hundred dollars for you," Mr. Smiley told

"Are... Are you sure? This is awfully generous," Y/n said

"I'm sure, have a nice day, Y/n. See you tomorrow!" Mr. Smiley waved

"...Well then," Y/n frowned as they looked down at the laptop box with a large pack of DVDs, "I feel like I should be happy, but I'm mostly in shock right now," 

"What's wrong with getting a nice reward once in a while?" Amethyst shrugged

"I literally just flipped two switches," Y/n reminded, "Two, it doesn't take a hero to do that," 

"Well, sometimes simple things are the best solutions," Pearl added, "Let people be thankful, Y/n. You'll be much happier if you do," 

"Let's set it up!" Steven cheered as he cleared the table, "Come on! I wanna see it!" 

"Alright, alright," Y/n laughed as the pulled it out of the bag, "I'm coming," 

\----------------------------


	25. Chapter 25: Warp Tour

_"Everything alright?" Y/n asked as they saw Rose Quartz approach with a worried expression_

_"My little Y/n, something very scary is about to happen... Scary for me as well... And the Gems," Rose Quartz told, "I want to believe you are prepared for it... but I'm not sure,"_

" _Well... What is it?" Y/n asked, "I mean how much worse can it get then when all those watermelon Stevens came to life and tried to kill us?"_

" _Much worse, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz shivered, "So much worse... And the thought of anyone of you getting hurt... it sickens me,"_

_"Well, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it when the situation arises," Y/n told_

_"I... Just wish I had a power to give you that could help you," Rose Quartz admitted_

_"I mean, unless you can give me super strength I'm at a loss of ideas," Y/n chuckled_

_"Oh how I wish I could give you unlimited strength," Rose Quartz sighed_

" _Don't stress over it," Y/n told, "When it happens, it'll happen. We'll make our moves then,"_

_"You are so calm," Rose Quartz commented, "Why?"_

_"I just have a feeling it'll work out in the end," Y/n admitted, "Call it human intuition,"_

_"Yes, but what about the journey leading to the destination? What if it's filled with pain and destruction?" Rose Quartz feared_

" _What if... What if," Y/n repeated the phrase, "If I had a dollar for every time I worried over a "what if" situation, I'd be the richest human on Earth. Somethings.... as much as I would like to change it, are out of my control. There's no point in stressing over it if you can't change it. But once I find the moment to change it, I will. I promise you that,"_

_"And here I am supposed to be helping you," Rose Quartz wiped a tear from her eye, "You have grown so much... And it has only been six months..."_

_"Oh right," Y/n groaned, "It has been six months..."_

_"Are you worried about leaving?" Rose Quartz asked_

_"Not worry," Y/n told, "Dread,"_

_"You're dreading leaving..." Rose Quartz muttered, "Well, be prepared to burn your dread, My little Y/n,"_

" _Burn my dread?" Y/n frowned_

_"You will know in time," Rose Quartz sighed, "There is still so many events to happen in the coming months.... One begins right now,"_

_\---------_

**Bing Bing** Y/n's phone buzzed from the night-side table. Y/n groaned as they grabbed their phone and saw that it was 12:00 Am and a text from Steven displayed on the front

~~~~~~~

Steven: U awake?

You: Trying not to be. what's up?

Steven: when u were in school we went on a mission... and I think I saw something outside of the warp thingy

You: Did u tell the Gems?

Steven: They don't believe me...

You: Srsly?

Steven: I dont wanna sound like a baby... but could you come over since its saturday tomorrow

You: Sure, bud. Im heading 2 u now

Steven: thnks

~~~~~~

Y/n sighed as they got out of bed and slipped their phone into their pocket and slipped on a pair of shoes. Y/n grabbed an order form and wrote a short note to Mr. Fryman where they were and walked out of the shop, towards the temple. "Steven?" Y/n called out as they entered through the door

"Yo," Amethyst waved as she shoveled macaroni and cheese

"Yo," Y/n flashed a peace symbol as they walked up the stairs and to Steven's bed where he wrapped himself tightly in his sheets, "So, what'd you see," 

"I saw this weird... round thing warping somewhere," Steven told

"Like in a warp beam?" Y/n asked

"Mhm," Steven nodded, "You believe me, right?" 

"Yeah," Y/n said, recalling what Rose Quartz told them just moments ago, "I believe you," 

"You gotta help me find it!" Steven said as he shot up

"Alright, alright," Y/n said, "How are we gonna do that?" 

"Uh..." Steven thought for a moment, "Oh! I've got an idea," Steven said as he rushed downstairs and opened the closet, "We can use these!" Steven told as he held up two water soakers

"Water guns?" Y/n frowned, "You think that'll work?" 

"It's better than nothing!" Steven said, "We just have to sit here and watch the warp pad... If anything shows up, we blast 'em!" 

"What if it's Pearl or Garnet?" Y/n asked, "Or Amethyst?" 

"Anything..." Steven said as he pumped the gun and sat with his back against the door

"Alright then," Y/n laughed as they joined him, "Let's hunt some warp monsters," 

"We gotta stay awake... Nothing can pass us, alright?" Steven said firmly 

"Got it," Y/n told

\----------

"Steven, Y/n," Pearl sang as she poked the two who fell asleep on the door, "We've got a surprise for you two!" 

"5 more years..." Y/n mumbled as they dropped their water gun

"Aah! Agh!" Steven jumped up startled and sprayed Pearl with his gun, causing her to fall to the floor, "Oh, Pearl..." 

"Now you're not getting any cookies," Garnet said, standing near Pearl

"Cookies?!" Y/n shot up at the word, "Pearl, why are you wet?" 

"I'll take 'em!" Amethyst cheered as she ran for the tray

"Ah! No! They're mine!" Y/n said as they stood up

"You both can have," Garnet told as she lifted the tray above her head so neither could reach

"I'm sorry, Pearl. I just, I guess I didn't..." Steven muttered

"Didn't sleep," Garnet finished

"Maybe," Steven yawned

"What'd you mean? You fell asleep before I did," Y/n told as they munched on a cookie

"How are you so awake than?" Steven frowned

"I'm probably running on pure adrenaline right now," Y/n told as they finished the cookie and went for another

"Y/n! No cookies for breakfast!" Pearl snapped, "You'll get sick!" 

"You'll get sick," Y/n mocked as they ate the cookie

"Wait, this isn't about the thing you think you saw outside the warp stream yesterday, is it?" Pearl asked as she wiped the water away

"But it was real! Something was warping somewhere in the warp!" Steven told, "Y/n believes me!" 

"Listen. Nothing on Earth can use the warps but us. Do you understand?" Pearl asked as she clasped Steven's cheeks, "Steven, nod in agreement if you understand. Nod in agreement—"

"I'm confident Pearl is right," Garnet said

"I'm not," Y/n told as they ate a second cookie and went for a third

"Y/n!" Pearl gasped, "I thought you said you trusted me," 

"I do," Y/n said as they ate the third cookie, "But just like you saying no cookies for breakfast, I have my doubts," 

"If it will make you two feel we can go check," Garnet informed, "And no more cookies, Y/n," 

"I need them!" Y/n told as they jumped for the tray, "How else am I supposed to stay awake on two hours of sleep?"

"You're not supposed to," Garnet said as she moved the tray away

"Mine!" Amethyst cheered as she took the tray and gobbled the rest of the cookies

"...And now I'm going to starve..." Y/n sighed as they finished their third cookie

"You two are so dramatic today," Pearl sighed, "Fine, let's go then!" 

"Yeah!" Steven smiled as he pulled Pearl's hands off of his face

"Y/n," Pearl glared 

"My cheeks, not yours!" Y/n said as they held their own cheeks

"... I was going to say I can't believe you're encouraging this," Pearl told

"I can't believe a lot of things that happen in my life," Y/n admitted, "I'm used to the unusual at this point," 

"Fair point," Garnet said as she walked to the warp pad, "Come, let's go," Soon, Steven, Y/n, Pearl, and Amethyst went on the warp pad and traveled to a place that seemed like a meadow

"Nothing unusual," Garnet commented

"Ah-ah Ahchoo!" Steven sneezed

"Bless you," Garnet and Y/n said at the same time as they warped away to a desolate place that had a large rock

"Nothing here, either. And the geode is holding nicely," Pearl commented

"Is that duct tape?" Y/n peered at the rock before warping away to a large tower in the sky

"Heh. Steven Jr.'s been busy," Amethyst laughed as a group of goats appeared in sight, "This makes you a grandpa!"

"Congratulations," Garnet patted Steven's head

"Hey! We're getting off task here!" Steven warned

"Your child just had children, be grateful," Y/n joked

"We've looked all over! There's nothing out here to find!" Pearl complained

"But you're wrong..." Steven mumble and rolled his eyes

"Excuse me?!" Pearl gasped

"I-I mean..." Steven stammered

"Nothing on Earth can use these warps but us!" Pearl shot back

"Well, what if it came from space?" Y/n chimed in

"I-... don't appreciate your tone," Pearl murmured as the group warped to a strange location with many different warp pads

"These are the warps that once connected us to other planets. If something tried to come from space, it would be through here. But wait! This warp pad is broken, marked inactive by the very depressed cartoon breakfast sticker you placed here yourself!" Pearl explained as she walked towards the large pad at the end of the tower

"Hey look, it's me," Y/n laughed as they knelt near the sticker

"Y/n, you are not a depressed cartoon breakfast item," Pearl growled

"Debatable," Y/n chuckled

"Look, Pearl's right, like usual. Ugh! You get used to it." Amethyst told Steven and Y/n

"We're safe," Garnet told as she placed her hand on Y/n and Steven's head. Steven grabbed her hand off in defense. 

"Debatable as well..." Y/n thought, remembering their meeting with Rose Quartz

"Well... I guess so," Steven sighed as he looked at the sticker

"Oh, man! Finally! That took all day." Amethyst sighed in relief

"It was important to make Steven feel secure," Garnet commented. Y/n glanced to Steven and Steven glanced back with an annoyed look.

"Yes, Steven feels much better now," Pearl informed

"I'm a little tired... of you guys telling me how I feel! I know I saw something outside the stream!" Steven yelled, "Y/n knows I saw something!" 

"And I know you didn't!" Pearl yelled back, "You don't tell me - what I already know!" 

"Why is it so hard to just "listen to Steven and Y/n"? You don't care what I have to say! You just want to do it your way!" Steven argued

"Uh, this is new. I kind of like it," Amethyst laughed

"Steven, you just don't know what you're talking about," Pearl rolled her eyes, "Y/n, tell Steven there's nothing to worry about," 

"It sounds like, maybe, you don't know what I'm talking about!" Steven shot back, "Y/n, tell Pearl I'm right!" 

"Why am I the tie breaker?" Y/n put their hands up in defense

"Ugh!" Pearl grunted in annoyance

"Okay, Steven, that's enough. Let it go," Garnet got in between the two

"Yes, let's go," Pearl said as she turned and went to the warp pad, "Y/n needs to rest. It isn't healthy to only sleep for 2 hours," 

"Listen, we'll figure it out soon," Y/n whispered to Steven, "Lay low for now..." 

\--------

_"Y/n!" Rose Quartz called out_

_"Rose! What's wrong?" Y/n spun at Rose's frightened demeanor, "Steven and the Gems need you now! You must go to them!"_

" _W-what's going on?" Y/n asked_

_"There is no time to explain, you must wake up now and run to them!" Rose Quartz told_

_"Alright, alright!" Y/n nodded_

_\-----------_

"Y/n! Where are you going to?" Mr. Fryman called out as Y/n dashed out of the shop

"No time to talk!" Y/n yelled as they sped down the boardwalk, "Steven!" 

"Hmm?" Steven frowned as he heard Y/n yell from the beach, "Ugh! Why am I doing this? Fine. I give up! Steven was wrong and everyone else was right! Nothing's going to come through that warp pad!"

"Yo, what's wrong?" Amethyst frowned as she saw Y/n speed by them

"I don't know yet!" Y/n admitted as they went up the stairs and flung the door open, "Steven!" Y/n called out breathless as they fell to their knees to catch their breath, "Something! Coming!" Suddenly a loud crash was heard as a round glass ball crashed through the ceiling and onto the ground, "That!" 

"You were the thing in the warp stream!" Steven called out as he looked at the hole in the roof, "Y/n was right! It came from space!" The robot then grew legs and tried to get around Steven, "You're trying to get to the warp pad, aren't ya? " 

"Steven, the thing is dangerous!" Y/n warned

"Amethyst, come back!" Steven called, the robot then jumped at Steven and knocked him over, "Oof! I knew it! I did see something! Guys! I was right!" 

"Steven, look out!" Y/n warned as the robot tried to shoot Steven with an odd green goo,

"Ah! Guys! Come on! Check this out!" Steven called out

"Steven!" Y/n grabbed the robot by one of the legs and chucked it at the warp pad, "Whoops..." Y/n frowned at the crack on the warp pad, "Sorry," 

"Huh?" Steven saw the robot, now cracked, spray green goo on crack, fixing it instantly. The warp pad then began to activate, "Oh no, you don't!" Steven called as he jumped to the warp pad

"Steven! Wait!" Y/n called as they jumped after him, all three warping up, " Where are you going?! Huh?" Suddenly, more of the robots began to appear around the three

"Oh no..." Y/n murmured as the robots began pushing Y/n and Steven out of the stream

"Y/n, we were right! Look!" Steven pointed out of the stream where Y/n and his head were both sticking in, dozens of other beams were active, transporting these robots. Steven and Y/n were then both completely forced out of the stream. Steven shivered as he clutched a robot, "And now we're gonna die... tired, frozen little... sad sacks," 

"We're not gonna die," Y/n promised as they held onto Steven tightly, soon the sound of the warp activating sounded behind them. Garnet's hands reached out and grabbed both Y/n and Steven, pulling them back into the beam

"Take deep breaths," Garnet instructed as she picked up the robot Steven was holding, "So, this is what you saw," 

"I don't care about that!" Steven said tearfully

"I do," Garnet said as she adjusted her glasses, "I should've listened to you two... You're both Crystal Gems too," 

"Steven! Y/n!" Pearl called as she caught up with them in the warp, "Amethyst told me she saw Y/n running here in a hurry! And that she heard the warp activate! And Garnet said you both were floating out of the stream and- What is that?" Pearl pointed at the robot

"Kind of hoping you knew," Y/n took a deep breath

"Whoooah, that thing's far out," Amethyst said as she caught up

"It's some kind of space robot. There were tons of them! And it looked like they were all going to the same place!" Steven informed, "Right, Y/n?" 

"It didn't look good," Y/n nodded

"How did you know to come?" Pearl asked

"Rose told me," Y/n told as the warp ended. Bringing the group back the Galaxy Warp from earlier in the day. All the robots dropped to the ground and crawled to the big warp in the middle where they all began to spray the goo on it. 

"What are they doing to the Homeworld warp?!" Pearl gasped

"There's a million of them!" Amethyst said as the robots backed off the warp to reveal it as good as new, "They fixed it?!"

"What does that mean?" Steven turned to Amethyst, who didn't respond, "Y/n, what does it mean?!" 

"I haven't the slightest clue," Y/n shrugged, "It's no good, I can tell you that," 

"I don't know either!" Pearl shook as the Homeworld warp activated.

"Huah!" Garnet grunted as she grabbed the group and hid behind a rock

"Hmm..." A tall mysterious, green gem muttered as she lightly stomped on the warp pad

"Who is that?" Pearl whispered

"No idea," Garnet replied, "Y/n? Any clues from Rose?" 

"She doesn't go into specifics," Y/n whispered back

"Log date 3 1 2. This is Peridot, performing Earth hub maintenance check," The green gem spoke as a robot climbed onto her shoulder

"Warp repair a success. All 79 flask robonoids deployed and accounted for. Preparing to locate and manually reactivate Kindergar—" Peridot suddenly gasped as she noticed one broken robot trying to crawl up her leg

"Aww. The little ones are like her babies," Steven cooed. Peridot then stomped onto the robonoid and broke it, causing Steven to gasp.

"Now to access the domestic warp," Peridot said as she walked down the stairs, "Huh?" Peridot picked up the Crying Breakfast Friend sticker and examined it, "...Huh," She looked around and frowned, "This site may have been compromised," Peridot walked back onto the warp pad and dropped a green beeping rock as she warped away. The rock then exploded, causing all the robonoids to deactivate

"They're coming back! I can't do this!" Pearl panicked as she covered her face with her hands, "Not again! Y/n! What did Rose say?! She said we were going to be fine, right?!" Pearl grabbed Y/n by the shoulders and stared into their eyes

"I-I..." Y/n stammered, trying to find the right words

"We're dead! We are so dead!" Amethyst began to freak out

"Was that another gem? Where did she come from? What was she trying to do?" Steven asked

"It doesn't matter," Garnet said as she summoned giant gauntlets

"Whoa," Steven and Amethyst awed as Garnet raised the two giants fists over her head and smashed the Homeworld Warp

"She's not coming back!" Garnet spat

"Y/n, what did Rose say?" Pearl asked again

"...Pearl, please," Y/n didn't dare look her in the eyes

"Y/n, you gotta tell us," Amethyst pleaded

"What'd mom say?" Steven asked

"Guys, it doesn't matter," Y/n's voice cracked, "Let's just go," 

"Y/n!" Garnet raised her voice, "Tell us!" 

"She's scared, alright?!" Y/n yelled, "She doesn't think we're ready to handle this!"

"What is 'this'?!" Garnet shot back

"I don't know!" Y/n screamed, "She doesn't know! No one knows! Yelling at me isn't going to get you your answers!"

"You're right," Garnet lowered her voice, "I apologize for yelling... I'm scared as well, as I'm sure you are too," 

"I know it doesn't mean much," Y/n sighed, "But I don't agree with Rose. I think we're more than ready to handle this... As long as we work together... and stay together," 

"You're right, Y/n," Pearl sniffled, "We can do this! We just need you to move in with us and drop out of that school in case an attack happens!" 

"Pearl, if I drop out of school I'm going to prison. I REALLY can't help you if I'm in prison," Y/n reminded, "Like, I can't help you at all in that case..." 

"You're right," Pearl sighed, "I was getting too excited... That is too extreme, but we will need more frequent training sessions, understood?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Y/n nodded, "Whatever it takes," 

"... What did Rose tell you when you ran over to meet Steven?" Pearl asked

"She said there was no time to explain, but you all needed my help," Y/n told, "... I think she warned me about this very moment six months ago..." 

"I think you're right," Steven nodded

"That means something is going to happen in the next six months," Pearl deduced, "If she says you're supposed to help us, it has to be within the time frame you're here," 

"Well, we can get a lot done in six months," Y/n said, "Let's get cracking,"

\--------------


	26. Chapter 26: Not Over Yet

_**"My trial is today! Any word with getting the evidence thrown out?" Principal Finch growled into the phone** _

_**"I got a judge who can rule that the evidence was obtained unethically," The man replied, "It won't exonerate you, though,"** _

**_"Well, what will it do?!" Principal Finch slammed his fist on the table_ **

**_"Don't get snappy at me," The man barked, "If you're lucky it will add another four months onto L/n's probation,"_ **

**_"If I'm lucky?! That does nothing for me!" Principal Finch said_** ,  ** _"And on top of that, it might night even happen?"_**

**_"Listen, you got yourself in this situation. I can't dig you out," The man told, "And you've got a kid who was charged with something that BARLEY stuck, who has been a model citizen for eight months, taking down an adult who was beating on kids. I doubt any jury or judge would do anything more,"_ **

**_"Can't we coerce them into a confession that they faked the video?" Principal Finch asked_ **

**_"I'll contact my people," The man said as he ended the phone call_ **

\----------

"Alright, I believe that is enough training for today," Pearl told as Y/n defeated one last hologram, "You've done great," 

"Not good enough," Y/n huffed, "Come on, let's keep going," 

"Keep going? It's been six hours, aren't you tired?" Pearl asked

"That doesn't matter, I have to be prepared," Y/n told

"You have school tomorrow, you can't be exhausted for that," Pearl told, "We can continue tomorrow. You need to rest," 

"I don't need rest, I'm fine," Y/n assured

"Have you completed your school work?" Pearl asked

"Yes, it's all done. I did it before I came here," Y/n told

"You're aware of the time, correct?" Pearl pushed, "It is already 10PM, you have to awake for school by 7AM. You need 8 hours of sleep so I recommend you go home now, wash yourself off, and sleep," 

"Pearl, let me do this!" Y/n unintentionally raised their voice, "...Sorry... I didn't mean to yell," 

"Let me see your hands, please," Pearl sighed, "You sound like I did so many years ago," 

"Why do you need my hands?" Y/n frowned as they dropped their sword and showed Pearl their open palms

"Y/n, look at your hands," Pearl commanded as she held Y/n's hands. They were bright red, raw, and blistered, "Look at them. These hands can withstand a sword strike, scalding temperature, and so much abuse. Look at them now. They need to heal. You've worked too much already," 

"So what?" Y/n took their hands back from Pearl and turned away, "It won't matter what my hands are like during a fight," 

"Well, you're not in a fight right now," Pearl reminded, "Please, Y/n. Take a break, We can resume tomorrow," 

"Fine, first thing when I come back from school," Y/n sighed in defeat

"After you finish your work," Pearl added

"After I finish my work," Y/n sighed

"Let me see your hands one more time," Pearl said as she summoned gauze from her gem

"I don't need gauze," Y/n told

"Let me put it on, it will make me feel better," Pearl bargained

"If it makes you feel better..." Y/n sighed as they raised their hands for Pearl

"Thank you," Pearl laughed as she wrapped the white fabric around both of Y/n's hands, "Keep this on for the next few days," 

"Alright..." Y/n sighed as they clenched their fists, "I'll see you tomorrow," 

"Do you want to do another six hours tomorrow or would you like to go back to our original three?" Pearl asked

"Plan for six hours," Y/n told

"If you say so..." Pearl sighed

\---------

_"My little Y/n... Remember that you have to take care of yourself too," Rose Quartz sighed as she approached Y/n_

_"I am," Y/n told as they crossed their arms_

_"y little Y/n, you're working yourself to the bone," Rose Quartz warned, "You have to worry about your health,"_

_"My health is fine," Y/n pushed, "I'm doing what needs to be done,"_

_"No, you're doing what you want to be done," Rose Quartz shook her head, "I fear the powers I've entrusted in you are going to your head,"_

" _I'm using them to make sure I can help them gems... when the day comes," Y/n told, "I know I'm not invincible, but I'm not feeble,"_

"My little  _Y/n, that day is not near by," Rose Quartz warned, "You have much more to worry about besides that,"_

" _I still have to be prepared!" Y/n shot back, "What else is there to worry about?"_

_"You have your school exams coming in the next few weeks," Rose Quartz told, "You must prepare for that,"_

" _I already have that all planned out," Y/n waved off, "I'm not worried about that... Besides, that's two months away"_

" _And the moment you're training for is many more months away," Rose Quartz informed, "Please, relax for me. Do not train tomorrow,"_

_"Rose, I love you, but I can't not train," Y/n said, "I'll only do three hours instead of six though... For you,"_

" _I can agree to that," Rose Quartz nodded, "Just be wary of your injuries..."_

_"Is something else bothering you?" Y/n frowned_

_"You'll find out soon," Rose Quartz sighed, "You still have five months remaining in Beach City, correct?"_

_"Mhm," Y/n sighed, "I wish I had longer..."_

" _Oh, there are so many things I wish I could tell you," Rose Quartz sighed as well as she reached out and lightly caressed Y/n's cheek with her thumb_

_"I'm sure I'll find them out soon," Y/n said_

_"Yes, you will," Rose Quartz nodded_

_\-----------_

"Y/n, you're here," Pearl smiled as Y/n walked in a 4pm sharp, "Did you finish your work?" 

"Yes, ma'am," Y/n nodded, "...And I think we can do three hours instead of six today," 

"Finally feeling tired?" Pearl asked

"I made a promise to someone I'd take better care of myself," Y/n said as they cracked their knuckles

"And your hands? Have they healed?" Pearl asked

"A bit, yeah," Y/n nodded, showing their wrapped hands

"You guys mind if I sit in on this session? Maybe join in?" Amethyst asked as she appeared behind Y/n

"I'm okay with it if Pearl is," Y/n told

"Sure, I'm sure you could benefit from this as well," Pearl said

"Uh-huh..." Amethyst sighed, "We going now?" 

"Mhm," Y/n nodded, "I'm ready," 

"Let's go," Pearl waved as Y/n and Amethyst followed. The three warped to the Sky Arena and walked to the usual place, "Now, Amethyst would you like to watch first or join in?" 

"I'll watch first," Amethyst said as she sat down

"Alright, Y/n," Pearl began, "We'll begin with the basic wave exercise. If you defeat all enemies within two minutes, I'll... have Garnet back you cookies," 

"Is that how you motivate 'em?" Amethyst laughed

"You'd be surprised how well it works," Pearl said, "Ready?" 

"I always am," Y/n told as they gripped their sword

"Ten enemies, begin!" Pearl called

Ten Holo-Pearls appeared around Y/n with their spears ready and red eyes. Y/n charged forward at a group of three and cut through them before the holograms could react. They jumped back, avoiding an attack from a Holo-Pearl. Y/n swung the sword at their attacker and cut through them. Y/n raised their sword to block another attack from a Holo-Pearl. The Holo-Pearl's spear connected with Y/n's sword, allowing to Y/n to swipe up and disarm the hologram, leaving Y/n room to stab forward and defeat another enemy. With only five enemies left, Y/n charged forward and slashed two Holo-Pearls down. Y/n then jumped up to dodge a swipe from another, only to come down on the hologram with their sword. The two remaining holograms approached Y/n from either side and then charged forward with their spears pointed forward. Y/n dropped to the ground and let the two charge right into each other, causing them to disapear

"1:03," Pearl told, "That is a major improvement from yesterday," Pearl said

"Thanks," Y/n huffed and caught their breath, "What do I need to improve in?" 

"Well, when you dodge," Pearl began, "You seem to be moving up and down, but not side to side. While it may work now, there are some situations where you will have to move left, right, or backwards. I recommend you use those directions more than up or down," 

"Alright," Y/n nodded, "Understood," 

"We will go back to that another time," Pearl said, "Next I want you to run two stretches," 

"What's my time limit?" Y/n asked as they got ready

"Hmm... Make it 3 minutes," Pearl told, "Amethyst? Would you like to join?" 

"I can come in for this one," Amethyst nodded as she hopped from her seat and next to Y/n, "I'll try not to beat you too bad,"

"Thanks," Y/n chuckled

"Make sure to high-five the Holo-Pearl on the opposite," Pearl told, "Ready? Go!" 

Y/n and Amethyst both charged forward towards the other side of the arena. Y/n was ahead of Amethyst by a few feet, Y/n went to the Holo-Pearl and smacked her hand as they turned around and began running back. Amethyst hit Holo-Pearl's hand and began charging back, trying to catch up. Y/n came up to Real Pearl and stopped, "How'd I do?" 

"Oh come on!" Amethyst groaned as she appraoched

"Y/n, you had 1:45," Pearl told, "A definite improvement from yesterday... and Amethyst you weren't too far behind with 1:47," 

"Thanks for going easy on me," Y/n chuckled

"Oh, shut up," Amethyst laughed

"To be fair, my legs are a lot longer than yours," Y/n pointed out, "I had an advantage," 

"Sure, whatever you say," Amethyst waved off

"Now for the reflex test," Pearl said

"I know you have me beat there," Amethyst admitted, "I think you have also all beat there," 

"I wouldn't be so sure," Pearl informed

"Well why don't you join me then?" Y/n laughed, "Let's see who does better," 

"Oh, Y/n," Pearl laughed, "You think you can win? That's adorable," 

"I bet you I can win," Y/n told, "If I win... You have to give me a piggy-back ride around the Arena three times," 

"And if I win, you have to do that as well," Pearl added

"Deal!" Y/n smirked

"Ooh, I like this game," Amethyst chuckled as she sat down

"Ready to be destroyed?" Pearl asked with a cocky tone, the two being surrounded by Holo-Pearls, ready to shoot lasers. 

"Hey, remember when Garnet couldn't even land a hit on me?" Y/n reminded

"Shush, let's begin!" Pearl called as the holograms began firing. Pearl danced around the beams elegantly as Y/n contoured their body around the lasers, as if they were walking between tight walls. Of course, the beams approached Y/n slowly and only moved when they moved, which allowed Y/n to plan their dodges in advance... Maybe even allowing for a bit of sabotage as Y/n stuck out their foot and caused Pearl to trip forward. She caught herself before she made contact with the ground, but remained distracted as a beam fired and hit Pearl, "I want a redo!" Pearl called as she stood up

"Redo?" Y/n frowned, "There're no redos on the battlefield!" 

"But I tripped!" Pearl told

"Hey, when I tripped in our first session I didn't get a redo," Y/n reminded

"Oh, fine," Pearl pouted, "Let's move on," 

"What about your bet?" Amethyst reminded 

"I want my piggy-back ride!" Y/n cheered

"After we're done with training," Pearl waved off, "Now, Amethyst, could you help us out with the next exercise?" 

"What do you need?" Amethyst groaned

"Try and hit Y/n with your whip," Pearl instructed, "I want them to work on dodging," 

"Uh... What if I hit them?" Amethyst frowned

"I'll have to dodge better," Y/n shrugged

"Exactly," Pearl nodded, "Can you do that for us?" 

"Are you gonna be mad at me if I hit you?" Amethyst asked, "And are YOU gonna be mad if I hit Y/n?" Amethyst turned to Pearl

"I'm not gonna get mad," Y/n told

"I'm the one telling you to try and hit them," Pearl pointed out, "Why would I get mad?" 

"I never know with you," Amethyst admitted, "Fine, I'll do it," 

"Thank you," Pearl said, "On Y/n's word," 

"Let's go," Y/n clapped their hands

"Alright..." Amethyst said as she summoned her whip and cracked it towards Y/n. Y/n dodged the whip by stepping back slightly, then moving back to their original spot. Amethyst took a step forward and tried again, aiming more leftward. Y/n countered this by jumping to the right. 

"A bit faster, Amethyst," Pearl told

"Fine," Amethyst sighed as she whipped quicker, left, right, up, down, she even did some fancy swipes, but Y/n dodged all of them. As a last resort, Amethyst started by cracking her whip above Y/n's head, which Y/n avoided by ducking, then swiping it down. Due to the fact Y/n had committed to ducking, the whip came down and striked the top of their head.

"Ow," Y/n grunted as they held their head

"Y/n! I'm sorry!" Amethyst gasped as she dropped her whip, "I thought you'd... y'know," 

"See what I mean, Y/n? You should be moving more to the sides, not up and down. Things like this could happen,"  Pearl told

"I see what you mean," Y/n groaned as they rubbed their skull, "It's good Amethyst. You got me good!" 

"I don't wanna do that again," Amethyst frowned

"That's okay, I think Y/n will digest this lesson well," Pearl told

"I think so too," Y/n chuckled, "Alright, what's next?" 

\-------

"Y/n L/n?" A police officer approached with his partnerY/n as they walked towards the fry shop after school

"Yes, sir?" Y/n turned around

"I need you to come down to the station with me," The police officer told

"Did I do something wrong, officer?" Y/n frowned

"Just come with us and don't make a scene," The police officer demanded

"Do you have a warrant?" Y/n asked, unimpressed by their attitude

"We don't need one. We have probable cause," The officer informed

"Yeah? What's that?" Y/n asked 

"The bandages on your hand clearly indicate you have been in a fight," The officer pointed to the gauze

"You think that'll hold up in court?" Y/n laughed, "I was helping carry sacks of potatoes into the store," 

"We'll see how a judge looks at it," The police officer said as he got a pair of handcuffs, "Hands behind your back, you're under arrest," 

"You've gotta be..." Y/n frowned, "What am I being charged with?" 

"You have the right to remain silent," The officer began as he handcuffed Y/n

"Tell me what I'm being arrested for," Y/n said

"Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" The police officer finished his Miranda Rights

"You can't arrest me without charging me with something, what am I being charged for?" Y/n pushed

"Loitering," The police officer told as he shoved Y/n into his car

"Loitering? I live there!" Y/n yelled

"You live in a fry shop? Nice try," The cop chucked as he got into the car and drove off. 

"Y/n! What's going on?" Buck Dewey frowned as he approached the car, his phone in hand. 

"I've got no clue what so ever," Y/n told

"Dude, I'll get my dad over," Buck told, "He'll know what to do," 

"I'd appreciate it," Y/n sighed as the cop car door closed

\-------------

"Sign this," A new cop dropped a clip board on the interrogation room table

"I'm not signing anything until I see my lawyer," Y/n pushed the papers away

"Listen, kid. You're in big trouble here," The cop told, "If you don't do what we say, you're going to Juvie," 

"For what?!" Y/n yelled, "I've been here for three hours now and no one has told me what for! Literally, what have I done?" 

"Hey! Hey!" Mayor Dewey burst through the door and into the room, "No talking to my client, here!" 

"Who are you?" The cop frowned

"L/n's attorney, obviously," Mayor Dewey told, "Mayor Bill Dewey, attorney at law," 

"Mayor? Mayor of what?" The cop scoffed

"Mayor of Beach City, which Y/n is currently a resident of!" Mayor Dewey told, "Now leave so I can talk with my client," 

"Fine," The cop grunted as he grabbed the clip board

"Hey, leave that," Y/n demanded

"No, you don't need it," The cop said

"If you wanted my client to see it, you have to leave it here," Mayor Dewey told

"Whatever," The cop grunted as he threw it back on the table

"So, what're they charging you with?" Mayor Dewey asked as he read the clipboard

"I have no clue," Y/n told, "No one will tell me," 

"Why'd they arrest you?" Mayor Dewey frowned as he continued reading

"Loitering... in front of the place I live," Y/n explained

"Is that why they approached you?" Mayor Dewey asked

"No, they said that I was in a fight because of the bandages on my hands, but I told them I was carrying heavy sacks of potatoes into the shop," Y/n explained

"My god," Mayor Dewey gasped as he finished reading, "They're trying to get you to confess to fabricating evidence in the George Finch case," 

"Principal Finch? That's impossible, one: I submitted that anonymously, and two: That was uninterrupted phone video," Y/n told

"They clearly don't have any evidence it's fake or that you submitted it," Mayor Dewey explained, "...Yet they're trying to get you to admit to both," 

"Is that why they brought me in here?" Y/n frowned

"Most likely..." Mayor Dewey thought, "...Those cameras aren't recording...." 

"Huh?" Y/n looked up at the camera, "How can you tell?" 

"When they're on, they have a red light," Mayor Dewey told

"Why wouldn't they keep this on?" Y/n asked

"They want this interrogation off the record..." Mayor Dewey postulated, "We're getting you out of here," 

"I'd appreciate that," Y/n sighed. 

Soon, the police officer from before returned to the room, "You done, yet?" 

"Officer, Y/n will not be signing this confession. Y/n must be released immediately for this is an unlawful arrest," Mayor Dewey informed

"We picked this kid up loitering in front of Beach Citywalk Fries," The cop told, "This isn't unlawful," 

"Well, if you check Y/n's current place of residence you'll see that Y/n currently lives in that restaurant," Mayor Dewey pointed out, "As well as the fact that this confession here as nothing to do with loitering and with a case Y/n is not involved in," 

"Prove they're not involved," The cop spat

"Innocent till proven guilty, officer," Mayor Dewey chimed, "We have to do no such thing, it is your job to prove that Y/n is involved, as well as the fact that it is relevant to the case. I must request that you let Y/n leave now," 

"No," The cop said

"No? On what grounds?" Mayor Dewey asked

"On the grounds that I say so," The police officer yelled, "Sign the confession or you go to Juvie," 

"Habeas corpus, officer," Mayor Dewey reminded, "Unless you can charge Y/n with a crime and get it approved by a judge, they aren't going anywhere," 

"I'll be back," The cop pounded on the table as he left

"You'll be out of here in no time," Mayor Dewey assured

\--------

"Here," The cop plopped down a paper, "A signed warrant from Honorable Judge James Smith that allows the detaining of Y/n L/n until they testify to the court during George Finch's trial," 

"On what grounds are you detaining L/n?" Mayor Dewey stuttered in shock

"Fabricating evidence and filing a false police report," The cop told

"On what grounds are these charges being brought up?!" Mayor Dewey shot back

"Forensics guys say the video was edited," The cop said

"I want a report on that," Mayor Dewey demanded

"No can do, can't see it till tomorrow's trial," The cop shrugged, "Sorry, Mr. Mayor," 

"This is bull..." Y/n murmured

"Well, if it's bull you can prove it at the trial tomorrow," The officer told, "You're spending tonight behind bars till then," 

\------------------ 

 


	27. Chapter 27: Ace Attorney Y/n

"Pearl, calm down. Y/n is fine," Amethyst rolled her eyes as she sprawled out against the couch, watching Pearl pace the temple

"They're four hours late! That isn't like Y/n at all!" Pearl told as she continued pacing back and forth, "If something came up they would've contacted Steven!" 

"They probably fell asleep or something, you've been working them pretty hard," Amethyst reasoned, "Relax already!" 

"Here, I'll call them," Steven said as he grabbed his phone and dialed Y/n. Steven sat there for thirty seconds and frowned when he got Y/n's voicemail, "Huh, they didn't pick up," 

"Y/n is dead!" Pearl gasped, "That can be the only reason," 

"Pearl," Steven frowned, "Y/n isn't dead. We can go look for them if you want," 

"Yes, good idea, Steven!" Pearl nodded, "Let's go! Amethyst, you too,"

"Fine," Amethyst groaned as she got up

"The Fry man doesn't know anything," Garnet told as she walked through the door

"Uh-oh," Steven said, "Uh... Oh, maybe Sadie and Lars know something! They go to the same school!" 

"Yes, let's go see the donut children!" Pearl said in a panic as she ran out the door

"Pearl! Wait up!" Steven called as he ran after her

"Uh... Should we be worried about Y/n... or?" Amethyst asked Garnet

"I don't know," Garnet admitted, "Let's go," 

"Have any of you seen Y/n?!" Pearl asked in a yell as she burst through the door of the Big Donut

"Uh... Is everything alright?" Sadie jumped a bit at the sudden yell

"Y/n! Where are they?" Pearl asked

"I dunno, they were on the bus on the way back home after school," Lars shrugged, "Didn't see them after that," 

"Y/n seemed fine during Physics," Sadie told, "Why?" 

"We don't know where Y/n is..." Steven told, "Thanks, guys!" 

"Oh gosh, who do we go to now?" Pearl asked frantically as she left the shop

"Look, there's Buck! Maybe he knows something!" Steven said as he saw back strolling down the boardwalk texting someone, "Buck! Buck!" 

"I'm kind of busy, Steven. Sorry," Buck said as he continued texting on his phone

"Please, have you seen Y/n? We can't find them anywhere," Steven asked

"That's... actually what I'm busy with," Buck told, "Y/n got arrested like a couple of hours ago," 

"What?! For what?!" Pearl gasped

"No clue," Buck shrugged, "Neither does Y/n. I've got the whole thing on video. My dad's at the station right now trying to work things out," 

"We have to go there now!" Pearl gasped

"Wait, Pearl. Pearl," Steven began, "We can't do anything for Y/n if they're in jail!" 

"We have to get them out!" Pearl told

"That would make things worse for Y/n!" Steven countered, "Listen, maybe we can call the station and see if we can talk with Y/n," 

"What are we waiting for then?! Let's find it!" Pearl exclaimed

"We have to hurry," Garnet told as she approached from behind, "Visiting hours close in one hour," 

"Here's the address," Buck showed his phone with the address on it

"Yes, I know it already," Garnet said, "Let's go to Greg, we need his automobile," 

"You're right!" Pearl snapped, "Let's go! We have no time to waste!" 

\--------

"Y/n, you've got visitors," A cop approached Y/n's cell and banged on the bars

"Heh, I was wondering what took them so long," Y/n chuckled as they stood up from the small cot

"This way," The cop directed Y/n to an open rooms with sets of tables and chairs, one table was filled with familiar faces to Y/n, "You've got 30 minutes," 

"Y/n, you don't look good in orange," Amethyst laughed a bit

"Oh trust me, I know," Y/n laughed as they sat down at the table, "Sorry, I probably worried you guys,"

"Don't apologize!" Pearl demanded, "This isn't your fault and you had no control over it!" 

"What're they charging you with anyways?" Greg asked

"Fabricating evidence," Y/n told, "With the whole principal situation, y'know," 

"They just won't let you rest, will they?" Steven sighed, "Any idea what's gonna happen," 

"Well, I'm going to the principal's trial tomorrow," Y/n explained, "I've gotta testify about what happened and prove the video is real... apparently they have an analyst report that my video was doctored,"  

"Doctored?! You wouldn't do such a thing!" Pearl gasped

"Yeah, I know," Y/n groaned, "I've got a feeling the report is faked. If I can prove that they have no evidence to keep me to the case," 

"How are you gonna do that?" Amethyst asked

"Hopefully Mr. Dewey knows," Y/n sighed

"Ugh, that mayor," Pearl cringed, "Where's a zircon when you need one..." 

"You don't need that man," Garnet told, "You will figure it out yourself," 

"Will I now?" Y/n frowned, "Am I going to win the trial?" 

"I can't see that far ahead," Garnet admitted, "But I see you making great stride tomorrow on your own," 

"Oh you must be so frightened," Pearl teared up

"More annoyed than frightened," Y/n laughed, "Just give me a break already," 

"No good deed goes unpunished," Greg sighed, "I guess you already knew that though," 

"Oh boy, do I," Y/n sighed with a chuckle, "Ugh, this is a mess," 

"It seems like the world just won't let you do the right thing," Steven frowned

"Well, I'm ready to fight the entire world if I have to," Y/n told, "It's not gonna stop me from doing the right thing," 

"Your resolve is amazing, Y/n," Pearl admired, "Stay strong for us... Would you like us to sit in the gallery tomorrow?" 

"Why not," Y/n shrugged, "You get to witness the dramatic rise or the dramatic fall of Y/n L/n," 

"Hopefully it's the former," Greg chuckled, "I bet that they'll dismiss you right there... Hey, afterwards we can go on a little trip!" 

"Eh, I've still got school," Y/n reminded

"No rest for the weary..." Pearl murmured, "We'll see what we can do about that pesky school problem," 

"If you can get me out of school legally, go ahead," Y/n chuckled 

"Well, at least you're feeling good," Amethyst added

"Honestly, these entire few months just feel surreal," Y/n sighed, "I've just become used to unbelievable crap happening," 

"I don't blame you," Pearl sighed, "Just under a year ago you were a regular human... and so much as changed since then," 

"Well, we'll see if my life will change anymore tomorrow," Y/n said, "I should probably go rest for tomorrow," Y/n yawned, "I'll see you when I'm free," 

\-------

_"What's all this?" Y/n frowned as they looked at the pink tables set up in pink cloud room_

_"We are going to go over the evidence you will have at your disposal tomorrow," Rose Quartz explained as she pointed to the many papers, "This is the forensics report they wouldn't let you read,"_

_"...This makes no sense," Y/n frowned, "The video I submitted was five minutes long, not one. The video file name wasn't called "confession.mov" it was like IMG some random numbers .mp4... And this report was submitted by a TV character!"_

_"Hmm?" Rose Quartz peered over Y/n's shoulder_

_"It says the report was written and submitted by Dexter Morgan... That is a TV show character, I doubt they have a Dexter Morgan in this police station doing forensics,"_   _Y/n explained_

_"You will need to bring that up during your trial," Rose Quartz told, "Do you have access to the original evidence?"_

_"It's on my phone," Y/n explained_

_"You will have to request it as evidence," Rose Quartz said, "You also have previous testimonies at your disposal and as well witnesses,"_

_"Susie, I may need her," Y/n pointed to her name at the list, "She can corroborate the story... Sadie isn't on this list... That's fine, I won't need her to testify,"_

_"If you do, you may make a request,"  Rose Quartz nodded_

_"Coach Morgan's testimony!" Y/n grabbed a piece of paper from the table and read it, "Here he admits that Principal Finch knew as well!"_

_"Remember, we're trying to find evidence that exonerates you, not indicts Finch," Rose Quartz reminded_

_"If I can confirm that contents of my video are true that'll help," Y/n told, "Do we have the initial police report?"_

_"Here," Rose Quartz handed over a file_

_"Ah! Look," Y/n pointed and read, "The video confession was submitted anonymously as they did not wish for the accused to know their name... How can they say I made the video if my name isn't on any of the reports? That violates the confidentiality agreement I made... which is right here!" Y/n grabbed a paper with their signature_

_"They have a record of you submitting the confession, if it is fake, they have the right to break the agreement and bring you in," Rose Quartz informed_

" _Yes, but if you look at my file," Y/n pulled out, "It says Finch directly accused me. There's no way he should've known it was me unless this agreement was violated,"_

_"Good catch, Y/n," Rose Quartz nodded, "What else have you found?"_

_"My arrest was illegal," Y/n said as they scanned through the report, "It says a cop car was dispatched to investigate a disturbance in front of the fry shop," Y/n read, "Yet when I was arrested, they knew my name and said I was arrested for loitering, not disturbing the peace... there's no body cam footage... But there is dash cam footage!"_

_"That is here," Rose Quartz took a thin film and threw it forward, causing a projection to appear of Y/n's arrest_ :

\--

_"You can't arrest me without charging me with something, what am I being charged for?" Y/n pushed_

_"Loitering," The police officer told as he shoved Y/n into his car_

_"Loitering? I live there!" Y/n yelled_

_"You live in a fry shop? Nice try," The cop chucked as he got into the car and drove off._

_\--_

" _So there's proof I was brought in on completely unrelated charges that weren't true. The report that my video was faked was submitted three hours after my arrest," Y/n connected, "...Do we have a list of judges for this district?"_

_"Yes, we do," Rose Quartz smiled as she handed over a sheet with names_

_"Smith... Smith... Smith," Y/n scanned the sheet, "There's no James Smith on this list!"_

_"No James Smith? That means..." Rose Quartz handed over Y/n's arrest warrant from earlier_

_"That this is a forgery," Y/n dropped the warrant signed by James Smith on the evidence table, "All the evidence against me is fake,"_

_"Yes, but who is forging all of this?" Rose Quartz asked, "It can't be your accuser since he is behind bars,"_

" _I don't know," Y/n sighed, "But that's not the issue right now, I just have to prove myself innocent, we can worry about the roots later,"_

_"You are correct," Rose Quartz nodded, "Can you find any more evidence?"_

_"I think that's all I need," Y/n said_

_"You did well, My little Y/n," Rose Quartz smiled as she embraced Y/n, "And you will do well tomorrow. Allow me to help you prepare,"_

_"Yeah, I think I need a little legal course," Y/n laughed_

_\------_

"Is the prosecution ready?" The judge asked as he sat in his chair

"Yes, sir," The prosecutor nodded

"Is the defense ready?" The judge turned

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded

"... Are you defending yourself?" The judge asked, "How old are you?" 

"Not important, your honor," Y/n waved off, "Let's start," 

"If you say so," The judge sighed, "Let the subtrial of Y/n L/n begin. Would the prosecution like to give an opening statement," 

"Of course, your honor," The prosecutor stood, "As you know I am George Finch's defense attorney, and Y/n here stands accused of faking video evidence of my client. As you can clearly see in the report submitted earlier, it shows that Y/n deliberately edited the video to make my client seem guilty,"

"Yes, I read the report," The judge nodded

"I believe there is no mistake that the evidence provided by the defense was meant to indict my client simply because Y/n did not like Mr. Finch, considering he was the principal of their school," The prosecutor accused, "And this evidence, of course is forged," 

"Thank you. L/n, A response?" The judge asked

"Yes, I would like to point to a few things in the report," Y/n told as they grabbed the report, "First, I would like to direct your attention to how Mr. Finch accused me directly, but there is no way he should've known this since I signed a non-disclosure agreement," 

"But you are admitting that you submitted the evidence?" The prosecutor asked

"Yes, that was in the police record," Y/n pulled out the agreement signed, "But never the less of this illegal leak... There is more to look at. I would like to call the analyst who wrote this report to the stand," 

"Objection!" The prosecutor called, "That isn't necessary, he wrote all his findings down here, there is no need to take him from his very important job," 

"Overruled," The judge banged his gavel, "Call Mr... Morgan? Dexter Morgan? Is this a joke?" 

"If it is, it is a sick joke," Y/n said, "I've also looked at the staff rooster of all police stations within a fifty mile radius... There is no Dexter Morgan employed anywhere," 

"It must've been a typo," The prosecutor tried to explain

"Are you saying this man mistyped his own name?" Y/n frowned, "Not a chance. The defense indicts George Finch with fabricating evidence," 

"Objection! This is ridiculous!" The prosecutor snapped back, "You have no proof that this report, whether or not the name is correct, is false," 

"Y/n, do you have evidence to support your claim?" The judge asked

"The defense requests my cellphone," Y/n said

"Request approved," The judged banged his gavel, "Bring in the defense's cellphone!" 

"Here it is, sir," A guard approached with a sealed bag and laid it on Y/n's table

"If you look into this report, which George Finch requested himself, I remind," Y/n continued, "It states the video was one minute long and was titled "confession.mov" but if you look at the video I submitted," Y/n grabbed their phone and retrieved the video, "It is clearly over five minutes long and labeled IMG_124601.mp4," Y/n pointed out, "You all have already seen the original video in the trial, since it was played in its full five minutes to prove George Finch's guilt," 

"Prosecutor? Any explanation for this?" The judge asked 

"Sir- This child clearly has no idea what they're saying!" The prosecutor stammered

"The defense's indictment stands," The judge declared, "George Finch is officially indicted for fabricating evidence against the defense," 

"Objection! Your honor, that is completely rash!" The prosecuter yelled

"Overruled!" The judge declared, "And if you raise your voice in my court house again, I will hold you in contempt," 

"Yes, sir," The prosecutor shrunk back into his seat

"Does the defense have anything further to add?" The judge asked

"Yes, sir," Y/n nodded, "The defense would also like to indict the State Police for breaking non-disclosure agreement, fabricating a warrant, and unlawful arrest," 

"P-pardon?!" The judge stammered, "That is a lofty accusation. Do you have evidence?" 

"Yes," Y/n nodded, "Look at my arrest warrant, your honor. Who is it signed by?" 

"It's signed by James Smith," The judge read, "So?" 

"There is no judge in this entire state named James Smith, which is honestly surprising," Y/n admitted, "And if you look at the police report, I was arrested for loitering, not for fabricating evidence. The loitering charge makes no sense since it was dropped before the trial and I was arrest in front of my own home," Y/n told, "And for the non-disclosure agreement, I already stated how,"  

"You.... You are very correct" The judge nodded, "The court accepts the defense's accusation... Is there any more surprises you'd like to throw on us?" 

"That is it your honor," Y/n told

"My, this is the shortest trial in my career," The judge sighed, "The court officially dismisses Y/n L/n of -" 

"Wait! Your honor!" The prosecution called

"What is it?" The judge groaned

"The video... it is illegal! George Finch had no clue that he was being recorded," The prosecutor stretched for an answer

"Finch invited me into his office unsolicited, it isn't illegal," Y/n told

"That is correct," The judge nodded, "The court officially dismisses Y/n L/n of any and all suspicion of evidence fabrication," The judge said as he banged his gavel

"Thank you, your honor," Y/n sighed in relief

"Y/n, you should seek a career in law. That was an amazing trial," The judge said as he stood up, "Court dismissed!" 

"My previous parole is still in effect, correct?" Y/n asked

"Yes... It is," The judge sighed 

\----------

"Y/n! You did it!" Steven cheered as he jumped up and hugged Y/n

"Steven! Yep, I did!" Y/n laughed

"Where'd you learn all the legal mumbo-jumbo?" Greg asked as he approached

"Oh, don't worry about it," Pearl waved off as she smiled at Y/n, "You did amazing... I've only seen a gem do better," 

"That tends to be the case," Y/n chuckled

"Oh! I didn't mean that in a bad way!" Pearl gasped

"I get it. I get it," Y/n assured, "Thank you," 

"How about I get you all out of here," Greg said as he took out his keys, "I'm sure Y/n wants to get out of here," 

"I've had enough jails and courthouses for the next few years, thank you," Y/n laughed

"Dude, let's celebrate!" Amethyst cheered

"I've got school tomorrow," Y/n told, "I probably have to catch up on the work I missed," 

"Oh no you don't!" Pearl said cheerfully as she retrieved a paper and cleared her throat before reading it, "Y/n L/n is dismissed from Beach High from 10/13 to 10/27 to allow rest and healing after their tedious trial. All homework, quizzes and tests will also be waved. Signed Superintendent Chandler," 

"Whoa, that was quick," Y/n laughed, "Let's celebrate!" 

 "I'm glad you're safe, Y/n," Garnet smiled and placed a hand on Y/n's shoulder, "To be honest, I wasn't sure I would be able to remain calm if you weren't dismissed when you were," 

"Well, I'm glad you did stay calm," Y/n chuckled, "Who knows what would have happened if you lost it..." 

"Nothing good," Garnet assured

"Ooh! Ooh! Can we go to that place where they cook in front of you?" Steven asked

"Oh you mean the hibachi restaurant down on US-1?" Greg asked, "Sure, we can go there!" 

"... Do we really have to celebrate with food?" Pearl cringed 

"Y/n, when's the last time you ate?" Amethyst asked as she wrapped her arm around their shoulders

"Uh... not since school yesterday," Y/n thought a they counted, "So like... we're just approaching twenty four hours," 

"What?! They didn't give you food in there?" Greg frowned

"Nope," Y/n shook their head, "So, I am kind of hungry," 

"Fine, we can go get food," Pearl sighed, "But I'm not eating any!" 

"No one is gonna force you," Y/n assured

"Besides, it'll be cool to see them make it!" Steven cheered, "When they make the fried rice, they make shapes out of it!" 

"Oh, and they do all those cool tricks with the eggs," Greg added

"Let's stop talking about it and go watch it!" Amethyst said, "Come on, we're starved here!" 

"Alright, alright," Greg laughed, "Into the van!" 

\-------

"Oohf, it's getting late," Y/n glanced at their phone as they sat on the couch in the temple, "I should probably head back home," 

"No!" Pearl called out, "Erm... I mean... Why don't you sleep over? We would love to keep your company," 

"Yeah man, we can stay up and have fun!" Amethyst jumped down from Steven's loft and onto the couch

"I still have to bake the cookies you won from Pearl," Garnet informed

"Right, I still have to train," Y/n said

"Oh, don't worry about that now," Pearl waved, "We can hold those off," 

"If you say so," Y/n stretched, "I know I was pretty intense about it a few days ago... But I can take a break now," 

"Good," Amethyst chuckled, "You were kind of worrying me," 

"I don't blame ya," Y/n told

"So, Y/n," Steven came over and sat down, "Now that you've got two weeks off, what're you gonna do?" 

"Not a clue," Y/n admitted

"Ooh! Y/n! Y/n! Over here!" Steven raised his hand cheerfully

"Yes, Steven," Y/n laughed

"Spend it with us! We can do stuff together!" Steven cheered

"For two whole weeks?" Y/n questioned, "That sounds like too much Y/n for you guys," 

"Oh shush," Pearl waved off, "There's no such thing as too much Y/n," 

"We love spending time with ya'" Amethyst chuckled, "You know that," Amethyst playful pushed Y/n

"Uh huh, I do," Y/n laughed as they pushed back, "So, if I'm gonna be with you guys for two weeks, what're we gonna do?" 

"Ooh, maybe we can finally get that karaoke machine working," Steven said, "And we can invite Connie! She'd love it!" 

"Heh, why not," Y/n laughed, "It'll be fun," 

"When don't we have fun?" Steven chuckled

"You got me there," Y/n yawned a bit

"Let's let Y/n rest for today," Pearl told, "We can start the fun tomorrow," 

"Yeah, you look pretty tired," Amethyst commented

"Is that a bad thing?" Y/n asked

"No, no!" Amethyst pleaded, "I mean... you look like you should sleep," 

"You'd know that look," Y/n chuckled, "Alright, I guess I could head to bed," 

"I'll get everything prepared," Pearl smiled

\---------------------

 


End file.
